Embering Lives
by Tobiastehcreator20
Summary: 2nd Year was going to be different for Katsuki Bakugo, last year there were way too many interruptions to his main goal of becoming a hero. With his newfound drive, Katsuki plans to be the best. However, after a morning of Momo Yaoyorozu, he finds that focusing on being the best is going to be harder than he thought. High School, Romance, Super Villians, and Exams. Here we go.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Breakfast?**

Katsuki Bakugo, not exactly the most charming of people shakes awake as his eyes snap open. He breathes in and out briefly before composing himself as he groans. He hated it whenever he woke up like that, He was 3 weeks into his 2nd year of highschool yet he still couldn't shake off a bit of his anxiousness.

Katsuki checks his clock only to see that it's 5:27am.

"Shit" Katsuki says as he walks over to his little bathroom grabbing his toothbrush and aggressively brushes his teeth. He takes a minute to look in the mirror at his shirtless form, he traces some of the scars on his body before he spits the minty foam into the sink rinsing his mouth before walking back into his room looking through his closet for an outfit.

He eventually picked out his black tank top and sweats along with some white running shoes.

Katsuki slips out of his room making his way to the elevator going down to the main floor, he looks at his hands as they slightly tremble causing him to close them in a grip. He had no clue why his nerves were so high as of recently, though he had a guess as to what it could be.

Katsuki shakes the thought out of his head as he jogged out of the doors. He plugged his headphones in and began his laps around the dormitory him and his class reside in, he had to be honest he kinda liked the place. Having his own space without worrying about his parents was great, that being said Aizawa was still a huge pain in the ass to him with that damn curfew.

He really enjoyed being able to get out and do plenty of training in his own time, if he was going to be number one he'd have to push the hardest out of his class of 2-A. Last year he was humbled by the fact that there were students that far surpassed him in terms of ability, such as Icy Hot and Ponytail.

In terms of ability and potency Icy Hot had been one of the school's best since he arrived, Katsuki noted this when he took down several of his classmates in mere seconds. Hell, even Deku was rising throughout the ranks. His childhood friend and rival had been pretty much nothing to him when they first began classes and life in general, but now he was a force to be reckoned with because of One For All and his advancements with it.

Another contender of his and originally the one that he feared the most position wise was Ponytail or Momo Yaoyorozu, After his first fight with Deku she has broken down every flaw in their battle coming down on him the hardest.

She was so fearless and stern about it as well, her high intelligence as well as her quirk of creation made her the biggest wall in Katsuki's opinion. Then all the sudden she just dropped off her confidence, her tactics, that fearless air.

Now she was just a shell of that no longer proving to be a threat to him, this pissed him off. One of his biggest driving forces just giving up like that. He hasn't seen much of her performance since 1st year, but as far as he was concerned, she was now just fodder.

Katuski breathes out, sweat running down his face as he wipes it away with his towel he carried on him. He looks at his phones spotting the time to be 6:41, he decides to call it morning and head back inside.

He walks through the doors and is instantly hit with a smell, the scent of burning everything. His eyes snap toward the kitchen only to spot someone in there, he grits his teeth. Katsuki stomps over.

"Alright who the fuck is burning the kitchen down?!" Katsuki yells startling the young woman. Her hair was long and black, it looked silky and flowy, she was on the taller side and super curvy. An hourglass figure to kill for, she turns around to face Katsuki. She had an embarrassed look on her face as she glanced worriedly at the ash haired boy. Her features were delicate, her lips were thin and glossy, faint pink in color, her skin was porcelain and flawless.

However the feature that caught Katsuki the most off guard were her eyes, he'd always assumed they were black but instead they were a sterling grey in color. They were beautiful.

Momo gives a confused look as she speaks "Bakugo?" she asks as Katuski snaps out of his daze staring at her before walking past her turning the oven off and pulling out the pan nearly burning himself in the process.

"Holy shit Ponytail, Watch what you are doing in here!" Katsuki yells again as he turns toward Momo who is sighing, "My apologies Bakugo." Momo says with a bow, Katsuki scoffs. "Cut that shit out ponytail, what were you doing in here?" Katsuki asks as he peers over the burnt bacon on the pan.

"I thought it would be nice to cook breakfast for everyone when they awoke." Momo says politely as Katsuki groans, "Why waste the effort on the extras? This early too." Katsuki adds as Momo gives him a short glare. "Why must you call us extras?" Momo says looking Katsuki in his eyes, "Cause that's what you guys are, got a problem Ponytail?" Katsuki says challengingly only to be surprised when Momo is holding her ground.

"That's why it's hard for you to make friends isn't it? You are too hard headed for your own good." Momo retorts with an almost smile on her face pissing Katsuki off, "The hell did you call me Ponytail?!" Katsuki growls. "Hard headed. Also it's Yaoyorozu or even Yaomomo." Momo says trying her hardest not to smirk. Katsuki looks at her taken aback, he wasn't expecting this from her at all.

Katsuki chuckles, "Look who went and got all tough all the sudden, I like the spunk Ponytail." he says as she retorts "You still refuse to call me Yaomomo?" She says with a hint of a smile as Katsuki answers "Nope, you'll have to earn that." Katsuki says as he grabs a piece of bacon biting into it as he looked back at the girl who blushes at him. "Bakugo wait-" She says not wanting him to make fun of her, he crunches on the bacon before swallowing roughly.

"It's burnt to shit, but nothing too terrible. I'll handle it this time Ponytail." Katsuki says as he turns away from her and starts gathering ingredients. Momo looks at him and smiles, he turns and looks at her, "The hell are you grinning at?" Katsuki says as he begins cracking open eggs into a bowl.

"I'm just a little surprised to see you do something kind for once, it's quite refreshing honestly." Momo says as Katsuki's face grows warm, "Look I'm just fixing your mess up alright?! Don't get it twisted!" Katsuki yells as he begins whisking the eggs faster. "Whatever you say Bakugo." Momo says with a smile as Katsuki continues cooking.

There is a silence filling the air as Momo takes a seat occasionally stealing glances at Katsuki preping to cook. Katsuki notices this and sighs, "Oi Ponytail, if you want to help all you have to do is say so." He says not making eye contact with her as he oils a pan.

"Really?" Momo asks as she approaches him, "Yeah, as a matter of fact these spring onions need dicing." Katsuki motions toward the spring onions he pulled out, Momo smiles and grabs a knife and begins chopping.

Katsuki grins to himself as he finishes whisking the eggs he looks over to see Momo clumsily chopping onions, he walks over behind her placing his arms around her hands to guide her. Momo's face explodes red with how close he was to her, "B-Bakugo?" she asks as Katsuki growls, "Don't wiggle, I'm trying to fucking help you." He says as Momo takes a deep breath trying to fight her blush away as she focuses on chopping the onions.

Once the onions were diced Katsuki slides them into the whisked eggs doing the occasional stir, Momo laid out the bacon on the tray as she set a timer, Katsuki cooks away at the eggs as Momo uses leftover egg wash to make french toast. Katsuki grins mischievously as he bumps Momo with his hip pushing her over slightly before acting innocent, Momo rolls her eyes as she does the same to Katsuki.

The bump war continued as the two began to start laughing together, one of the bumps caused Katsuki to knock over some flour. Momo giggles as Katsuki tosses a handful at her, she obliges with some water from the sink. Katsuki gets splashed in the face causing him to slide the egg skillet of the burner and take a handful of water to splash in Momo's face.

In the chaos Katsuki slips and Momo reaches out to catch him only being dragged down in the process, both of them hit the ground. Momo raises herself up only to find that she was laying on top of Katsuki as he slowly opened his eyes.

They were ruby red in color with a shine to them as they gleaming making contact with her silver ones, she had always known that Katuski's eyes were red, but she learned almost immediately that they were a beautiful red.

Katsuki chuckles at their sudden contact before opening his mouth to speak, "Fair game Ponytail." he says as Momo's faces flushes. "Maybe, now you know that perhaps you underestimated me?" She says taking advantage of her position above him to pin him. "Nah that was nothing, you still got a ways to go Ponytail. Especially if you are forgetting your stuff is going to burn." Katsuki says with a smirk as Momo's eyes widen and she hops up turning around to retrieve the bacon and french toast.

Katsuki rises with an almost smile on his face as he spots her scrambling around, "Damn, guess she isn't too bad after all." Bakugo says to himself as she turns to look at him, "Did you say something Bakugo?" Momo asks as she relaxes.

"None of your damn business Ponytail." Katsuki says as he hides his warming face, she looks at him confused before she sighed into a smile and helped him assemble plates. Once all the plates were assembled Momo gave a smile cheer of achievement while Katsuki finished making his own plate.

"Good Job, you didn't burn anything this time." Katsuki says teasingly as Momo gives a coy grin. "Only thanks to you, Bakugo." Momo says with a smile causing Katsuki to growl, "Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you!" Katsuki yells as Momo sighs.

The rest of class 2-A comes down the stairs to witness all the food. Their cheers filled the dormitory as they all found their respective plates. The crew began eating as everyone enjoyed their food.

"Holy crap Yaomomo, this is great!" Mina exclaims as Kirishima and Kaminari agree with her, "Since when did you cook?" Jirou says as she eats another forkful. Momo smile and is about to speak when she looks over at Katsuki putting more food on her plate. "We had extras, I know how your appetite can be with your quirk and all. Make sure you eat plenty." Katsuki says as he retreats to his plate by the couch.

Momo smiles and looks toward the others, "I may have had a little help." Momo says motioning her head to Katsuki, Kirishima grabs his plate and walks over to the couch followed by Mina, Kaminari, and Jirou. They all ambushed Katsuki sitting next to him. "Thanks, Bakubro!" they exclaim as Katsuki yells "Piss off!"

Momo can't help but smile when she walks toward the group on the couch, She'd like to think that after all that she was maybe. Just maybe a little closer to Bakugo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Exercise**

Katsuki gets out of bed with a stretch as he quickly gets ready for his day, this was the 2nd week of classes of the new year and he wasn't trying to be late, if he makes it there early maybe he can avoid the loudass extras.

Honestly speaking he didn't really hate any of them, not even Deku but sometimes their lollygagging pissed him off. He's gonna try to get in some study time before they come and interrupt his peace. Katsuki walks down the street toward the school with his hands shoved in his pockets and a bit of a lean in his walk. He stops before twisting around to fast approaching footsteps.

He catches the punch being thrown at him only for the attacker to also throw a kick that Katsuki narrowly dodges. The attacker throws two more punches that Katsuki dodges grabbing the forearm of the second one, "What's your fucking deal this early?!" He says as he releases a quick weak blast from his palm to blow back his attacker. The attacker slides back slowly before looking up toward him, "Still as sharp as ever huh number ?" the attacker says as Katsuki focuses his eyes on them.

She has mid length green hair that looks like its been cut a bit, a bright smile with fangs protruding from her mouth, her eyes are an olive green that make you practically sink into them. She was wearing the same school uniform as Katsuki as he rolled his eyes.

"You got a death wish or something Lizard Bitch?" Katsuki says plainly as she pouts, "Damn, I haven't earned enough recognition for at least my last name?" she says nudging him as she walks up to him. He just looks ahead and keeps walking, "Nope." he says as they turn toward the school building, "Why the hell are you attacking me so damn early is my question?" Katsuki says as she places a finger to her chin.

"I thought you'd be more up for it, besides I've gotta get payback for what you did to me in our group training exercise." She says with a fire in her eyes, Katsuki snickers, "Whatever Lizard Bitch." he says as she just gives him a look. "You haven't gone soft on me have you? The old you would have tried to kill me on the spot." She says with a grin hoping to provoke him but to no avail.

"My bad. I didn't know I was supposed to give a shit about background characters." Katsuki says leaving her with a look of shock on her face, "Frankly I could less of shit about your crush or whatever on me but if you want payback you'll have to do a lot more than shitty sneak attacks." he says making it to the stairs as she sits at the bottom with a blush on her face, "I said revenge not a crush you dumbass!" She says as he rounds the next flight.

"Whatever Shego." He says continuing upward, She growls "It's Setsuna Tokage!" she calls up. "Still don't care extra!" he calls back making her clench her fist.

Setsuna wishes she could say that she hated him but that would be anything but the truth, honestly she's admired him since the sports festival last year when they were freshmen. He made climbing to the top look easy, she was skilled enough to get into the school based purely off of recommendation, yet he outclassed her. Even to the point where he took her out in one shot when they trained together, after that point she swore that she would surpass him and make him recognize her for her strength.

She wasn't obsessed with him, she just really driven to get him to acknowledge her. Damn that doesn't sound too great either huh? Setsuna trudges to her class swearing revenge on Katsuki Bakugo.

Katsuki makes it to class setting his stuff down at his seat and pulls out his notebook, he begins skimming through some of the notes he made over summer. He wanted to make sure that this time around he was the top student in his class in every category, this includes the only people who were in front of him at this point were Four Eyes and Ponytail.

She was tough to crack but he knew he would have a bit of an edge on Four Eyes this year since he's been toning down and pulling the stick out of his ass. Katsuki looks over his notes diligently as a soft voice speaks up, "Bakugo!" he snaps his head up looking at Momo with her hair back into her signature Ponytail with a smile on her face.

The real question was why the hell did she look so happy to see him? Normally she would just give a good morning and call it a day, but an actual conversation? "Mornin' Ponytail" Katsuki says tilting the book upwards a bit to look at her. "Good Morning, it's odd seeing you here so early studying, did something come up?" she asked as Katsuki replies "Nah, just trying to stay on my toes, you never know with Aizawa." he says as she nods in agreement.

"Fair, then would you mind?" Momo asked as she referred to the seat next to him, he cocked his eyebrow before giving her a mumble as a yes. She took a seat and pulled out her notebook, she asked him questions every now and again while Kasuki did the same, this eventually broke out into a debate about physics. Katsuki didn't look it but he was actually quite good at the subject, however Momo was no stranger to it challenging Katsuki with different methodologies.

"Time travel is almost impossible Bakugo, you know the decay and birthrates of wormholes, correct?" Momo says with a chuckle, "Of course I do Ponytail, but that shouldn't matter with an object that is moving near the speed of light." Katsuki replies as she finishes sketching out a diagram. "Have you considered the use of a quirk for time travel?" Momo adds as she looks over the diagram, "Yeah but that one has a huge hole in it, quirk or not there aren't any wormholes that open anywhere near Earth that would leave them out in space just to die," Katsuki adds as Momo erases something on the diagram.

"Oi what the hell are you-?" Katsuki starts as she slides the diagram to him, "The formula looks good but you were off." She says as she points to the top "T=D*O^½+ S, it's half because going over with your two would leave a reminder when it needs to be a flat percentage." Momo says as Katsuki looks at his formula again, "Fuck, you're right." Katsuki says with a chuckle as Momo giggles "I know." she says with a smile Katuski rolls his eyes as he continues.

"With a lightweight spacecraft, heading at 299 792 458 m / s*.87 it should be able to make it through the newer opening and make it through the older opening, therefore time has been traveled." Katsuki finishes as he grins victoriously, Momo rolls her eyes and laughs.

"There are plenty of factors that you are still overlooking, like the grandfather paradox." Momo says as Katsuki replies, "That's a bunch of bullshit and you know it Ponytail!" Katsuki yells out as she laughs. Momo then leans in closer, Katsuki leans back in surprise as she reaches for his collar and straightens it out and fixes his tie. Katsuki can feel the warmth climbing up his face as she finishes.

"Sorry it was bothering me, since when did you start wearing your tie?" Momo asks as she looks into his eyes curiously. "Since I felt like it." Katsuki replies quietly as she gives it another tug. "I like it, you should try not to neglect it." Momo says the warmth climbing up her face as well.

What the hell? Why was he tensing up? Katsuki wonders to himself as her hand pulling away gave him a chill, he looks at her eyes only to find them staring right back his. Their breaths hitch, Damn she's beautiful- Wait what?!

"Good Morning guys!" a voice calls out causing them both to jump making Katsuki almost bump his head on the window beside him. Momo scrambles up out of the sit with a bow the blush still on her face, "G-Good Morning everyone!" Momo says quickly grabbing her stuff and heading to her seat. Everyone seems to shake it off as Kirishima walks up to Katsuki's desk, "Yo! Bakubro!" he says as he has a huge grin on his face, "What were you doing here so early bro?" Kirishima asks as Katsuki replies, "None of your damn business, Spiky Hair!" Katsuki replies as Kirishima laughs.

"Oh ho, were you and Yaomomo flirting or something?" Mina says as she walks up with a mischievous look on her face, "Piss off Raccoon Eyes! Nobody was fucking flirting!" Katsuki yells, "Then explain why when we came in you and her both jumped, hell she practically ran from you." Kaminari says with a laugh, "Did anyone here ask for your fucking two cents. Thunderdolt?" Katsuki says as Kaminari retorts "Nah, but then again who ever asks for tax?" Katsuki smacks the back of Kaminari head causing the group to laugh.

Katsuki looks back at Momo who looks like she is being grilled by Jirou and he lets out a soft chuckle. The doors open again revealing a tired looking man with long black hair, "Alright take your seats." Aiawa says as everyone collects themselves and sits down.

"Today will be a cooperation exercise at the Wan Obi facility up the street grab your suits and let's head out, you've got 10 minutes." Aizawa says as the class answers "Yes Sir!" Everyone moves for their cases and goes to suit up.

Soon everyone is walking off the bus into the new facility, Katsuki looks around. Damn this looks nothing like the USJ its way bigger, this makes it look like fodder. Katsuki spots a green haired boy walking in his direction, Izuku Midoriya his rival and childhood friend also known as Deku. "Kacchan-" Izuku starts but is cut off by Katsuki "Before you ask, no I won't team up with you." He says giving a look toward the other boy, "I should have figured, it makes sense." Izuku says as Katsuki growls

"Nah you and me would blow through this way too easily, it would be way more entertaining going head to head." Katsuki starts as he punches Izuku's shoulder "I'm going to keep you in the dust Deku, I won't let you rely on me to keep up." Katsuki finishes as Izuku answers "I agree Kacchan, but who are you going to partner with?" Izuku asks as Katsuki shrugs "Don't know, I was thinking that I would run it solo." Katsuki says as Izuku adds "Kacchan, it's a cooperation test, you've gotta have a partner." Izuku says as Katsuki huffs "Does it look like a give a fuck?" he answers as Izuku looks over toward Iida and Ochako.

"Look, I'm going to get a partner. If you want credit you should do the same." Izuku answers as he walks away, "Whatever nerd." Katsuki adds as he scans the room for partners.

He spots Kirishima and starts to walk toward him when he catches Momo talking to another boy. Icy Hot, the other recommendation student of their class with his ability of fire and ice he was formidable as a foe in his class, He changes directions and walks toward the two of them.

Momo was no stranger to Todoroki and actually admired him a lot, so she was honored when he approached her about partnership. In all honesty she had worked with him before and would like to work with other people but his earnestness is making it hard to say no.

"Yaoyorozu are you alright?" Todoroki asks as Momo snaps out of her daze, "Um yeah of course Todoroki! I just spaced out." Momo says quickly as Todoroki smiles "Well would you like to partner up for today's assesment?" he asks once more as Momo sighs "Of course-" she is cut off by Katsuki. "Oi Icy Hot, whatcha doing talking to my partner?" Katsuki says as he walks over.

"Bakugo?" Momo says as he walks over, Todoroki's smile fades as he takes a more stern look on his face. "Your partner? Did you even ask before claiming that?" He says as Katsuki shoots him a look back. "Didn't have to, with the look on her face, it looks like she might want to work with someone else Icy Hot." Katsuki says challengingly as Todoroki narrows his eyes at him.

Momo looks at the two boys and can feel the tension between them before she speaks up, "I agree with Bakugo." Momo says quickly trying to keep her composure. "I'm honored that you chose me as your partner candidate, however I believe that a deviation in partners is good for personal growth." Momo continues "Therefore I shall be partnering up with Bakugo for this exercise, perhaps the next one we can be partners." Momo finishes with a bow as she grabs Katsuki's wrist and walks away from Todoroki.

Todoroki shoots Katsuki a look before Katsuki flicks him off , Todoroki sighs and moves on to get another partner. As of recently he's noticed that Yaoyorozu and Bakugo have been getting closer as the weeks have passed by and it's a bit suspicious to him. His personal feelings aside he couldn't help but feel that Bakugo was up to something, he'd have to keep a closer eye on him and keep Yaoyorozu out of his grip.

With the groups picked everyone got to the edges of the forest zone, that Aizawa picked. "Attention everyone the goal is simple, today's excercise is King of the Hill. The first group to make it to 5 minutes on top of the hill are the victors." Aizawa clears his throat, "There are also attack drones that will try to thwart you along the way, working together will be the only way you will win." Aizawa narrows his eyes, "With that being said, the exercise begins now!" a horn goes off as Katsuki launches off, "Katsuki wait!" Momo calls as he launches through the trees.

"Try to keep up Ponytail!" He calls back as the first of the drones meets him mid air, he blasts it a few times with the explosions from his palms the drone is unaffected as it gyrates and slams into Bakugo's chest causing him to crash into a tree knocking the wind out of him. The drone comes down again trying to slam into him but he uses his explosions to avoid it, he recovers blasting it again with a bit more power, however the drone is still unaffected and begins firing at him. He tries to dodge but is instead pulled behind a large shield taking most of the fire, Momo hold the shield before releasing it and dragging the two behind a tree.

"Oi Ponytail, what the hell-?" Katsuki starts but is cut off when Momo places a hand over his mouth as one of the drones flies by, when it's clear she releases him. "Damn these things are tough, it looks like i'll have to blast them with everything I've got." Katsuki says as he tries to stand up but is pulled back down by Momo.

"Damn it Ponytail, let me go!" Katsuki yells as she smacks him across the face, Katsuki's eyes widened in surprise as she gives him a cold look. "Being reckless is exactly what these drones are made for, you going out and being an idiot isn't going to take them down." Momo says as Katsuki speaks up "Then what the hell are we supposed to do!" he yells as Momo shoots him a look. "From the looks of things there are 3 within our range, the one you faced, the one that I spotted, also the one further up ahead." Momo says as she scans the area.

"It looks like they follow certain paths, that's why it looks so simple to get through." Momo deduces as Katsuki listens.

"They are also highly durable, it took a couple of explosions of mine and it didn't do as much as budge." Katsuki adds as Momo goes silent, She looks like she is breaking down the situation in her head as the drones fly by. Sweat starts to break on her head and her breath becomes uneasy as she continues peering over the landscape. Katsuki notices this and puts a hand on top of hers, Momo feels this and is snapped out of her head. "Oi, you can't call me an idiot when smoke is basically coming out of your ears, stop trying to make a plan all by yourself and fill me in dumbass," Katsuki says as Momo focuses on him, "Right."

"In theory, I believe that if we can somehow get into the interior we could destroy them from the inside out, down side is it looks like the gaps are too small to just get into." Momo says as she places a hand to her chin, "Can't you make anything? Maybe some hooks we can get into the gaps" Katsuki adds , "That could work, but how are we going to destroy them from there?" Momo asks ,"I think an electrical current should do the trick." she adds. "Great, follow my lead." Bakugo says as he gets up, "Wait, what's the plan?" Momo asks as Katsuki grins while taking his gauntlets off. "Makes those hooks and the taser and we'll wing it from there!" Katsuki calls as he jumps out. He flies down the path causing the drones to pursue him, Momo makes the hooks and taser and climbs up the trees.

She watches as Katsuki weaves between the gunfire of the drones with an ease and grace as he leads them back over to her. She hooks two of the hooks up to the taser and throws them at two of the droids, she wraps around the tree setting the taser off when she had cover. The two droids short out as the third focuses on Katsuki, Momo rushes over and throws the hook into the third but before she sets off the taser it gyrates and yanks her out of the tree and right into its range.

Momo shuts her eyes and braces for the impact only for the sound of an explosion causes her to open them, the drone is knocked into a tree hard with the hook still in it. Momo lands and activates the taser. The pair take a minute to breathe as Momo goes to check them out, she inspects the drone before looking at Katsuki with a tired smile.

"You ever hotwire a car?" Momo says with a chuckle as Katsuki does the same. Soon the two are the first to reach the hill and are sitting at the top working on the drones. "This should insure that the drones circle around the hill rather then all over it." Momo says as she lets the last of the drones fly toward the bottom of the hill. Katsuki just looks at her as she grabbed his bracers.

Momo soon catches Katsuki staring at her, "Yes?" she asks softly as Bakugo scoffs "Do I really look so much like a delinquent, that I looked like I could hotwire a car?" Bakugo asks with a half smile on his face, "Well you were able to." Momo responds, "Doesn't answer the question." Bakugo says the same look still on his face, "No of course not, I just thought you have off the vibe of a handycapable guy.." Momo responds with a small blush on her face, "Right, Handycapable." Katsuki says with a roll of his eyes.

Speaking of capable, Katsuki looks at Momo before scoffing.

"I might have slightly underestimated you Ponytail." Katsuki says as quietly as he can but Momo perks her head up toward him.

"What was that?" Momo says as she gleams curiously at him, Katsuki feels his face flush.

"None of your damn business Ponytai-" Bakugo cuts himself off and blasts toward her grabbing her as they narrowly avoid a pillar of ice shooting toward them.

Katsuki puts Momo down as he looks up at the pillar as two figures appear on top of it, Katsuki smirks.

"It's about damn time!" he yells up at them as Shoto and Izuku look down at them ready for a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Battle for the Hill **

Todoroki jumps down from the pillar along with Izuku as they square up Katsuki and Momo, Todoroki eases into a stance.

"I hope you realize as long as you are on this hill you are our enemies." Todoroki says with a cold glare, Katsuki smirks back at him.

"If you are asking us to get off you must have frozen half of your brain Icy Hot." Katsuki says as Todoroki raises a hand

"I'm not asking." Todoroki says coldly as the area around the hill erupts with ice creating a border.

Izuku launches at Katsuki applying full cowling as he throws a punch that Katsuki narrowly blocks and attempts to counter only to catch a hard headbutt to the face.

"I'm sorry Kacchan, I'm not letting you beat me." Izuku says as Katsuki reels from the headbutt as he is kicked in the stomach into the ice. Izuku pursues him as Momo looks over in shock.

"Where the hell did all this come from Deku?!" Katsuki roars as he explodes out of the ice battling Izuku.

Momo stares down Todoroki as he raises his arm again, "Hope your ready for this Yaoyorozu." He says gently as Momo creates a heater shield. "More than you know." She says back as he shoots a line of ice at her feet.

Momo jumps away creating a halberd, as she carefully advances toward Todoroki. She takes a couple swings at him that he dodges as he takes advantage of her movement firing an icy blast at her that she narrowly avoids striking at him once more.

'Is she trying to pressure me into using my flames?' Todoroki thinks to himself as she continues dancing through his ice attacks, Momo plants the halberd into the ground as Todoroki creates a pillar of ice below her raising her up.

'Taking advantage of the halberd as high ground I see, what are you up to Momo?' Todoriki thinks to himself as Momo clings on the spear as she takes in the surroundings, scanning for Katsuki. She finally finds him clashing with Izuku, he's being pressured by Izuku to the point where he can barely get an explosion off.

"Damn, we are both at a disadvantage, I'm close range fighting against long range with nothing really powerful enough to counter the ice that doesn't take much time, Bakugo is fighting someone who practically knows his every move." Momo says to herself as she begins creating, "This is definitely a tight spot but, I have a plan." Momo says as she comes down on top of Todoroki with a sword.

Todoroki dodges and sends a quick ice shot that clips her side as she lands causing her to stagger. Todoroki advances at this and grabs her wrist as she falls backward, "Forfeit." He says as she opens her hand dropping a bunch of pins.

"No. Not this time." Momo says as she drops the grenades in front of him, he lets her go and flings a sheet of ice between them. The grenades explode with a flash of light reflecting off of the ice lighting the entire area in a blinding glow.

Izuku goes to punch Katsuki again when the light comes flashing, he stops for a second and Katsuki takes advantage of this sending an explosive shot as Izuku before blasting away.

"Damn, I can't see shit." Katsuki says as he shuts his eyes from the light, "Bakugo!" Momo calls as Katsuki listens changing his direction toward her voice.

"Ponytail!" Bakugo says as he lands next to her, she pulls him in behind the ice pillar.

"What's next in this plan of yours?" Katsuki says with an exhausted chuckle, Momo looks back at him with the same expression. "Honestly, this is as far as I've gotten. These two are really powerful and well coordinated." Momo says as Katsuki sighs, "Then let's fill out the rest together, I think the reason they split up is because of collateral. Deku can't fight for shit if he also has to avoid ice attacks." Katsuki starts, "They also took advantage of our combat types, we will have to incapacitate one and take out the other." Momo adds

"I'll handle Midoriya, you handle Todoroki." Momo continues as Katsuki nods, he grabs one of his gauntlets as Momo gives him a knowing look. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He says with a smirk as he grabs the other one. "How long can you hold them both off?" Momo says as she starts creating.

"This shouldn't be a problem, just hurry up so we can finish this." Katsuki says as he prepares himself to blast upward

"Right!" She says as Katsuki blasts upwards over the ice pillar they were crouching behind landing in front of Izuku and Todoroki.

"Well? Are one of you bastards going to make my day?" Katsuki yells as he blasts toward the both of them.

'Something isn't right here, Where's Momo?' Izuku thinks as Katsuki violently swings explosions at him.

Katsuki sends an explosive shot at the pillars of ice that Todoroki was sending to him, "Where are those damn flames Icy Hot?" Katsuki says as he blew away another sheet of ice.

Katsuki turns his head spotting Izuku slipping by toward Momo's position, he sends 3 AP shots toward his direction throwing him off from her, he continues his onslaught between the both of them before Todoroki sends a solid wall directly at Katsuki in a position where he couldn't dodge out of the way, but a massive explosion destroys the ice before it makes contact with him.

Katsuki flips back toward the spot where the explosion came from, Momo breathes in and out as the left gauntlet smoked from her arm. 'How does Bakugo fire these things, even with shoulder braces the shock nearly took my arm off!' Momo thinks to herself as she creates a pole.

Katsuki nods at Momo as he blasts off toward Todoroki, while Momo intercepts Izuku. Katsuki easily takes out most of Todoroki's ice attacks, while Momo was handling Izuku in close combat. Izuku kicks away Momo and flies toward Katsuki with a punch.

"SMASH!" Izuku yells as Katsuki turns around with a glove that catches Izuku's fist.

"Sayonara nerd!" Katsuki yells as he slaps the button at the top sending the glove flying into the ice wall with Izuku with it. Todoroki sends an ice shot his way but it is broken apart by the pole thrown by Momo.

Katsuki blasts Todoroki causing him to stagger, Momo swings at Todoroki with a mace she created as Katsuki blasted at him. Todoroki encased himself in a thick layer of ice in hopes of waiting out the time for the spot as king of the hill.

Katsuki looks at Momo as she raises the right gauntlet toward the ice making Todoroki widen his eyes and Katsuki raises an eyebrow.

"That's pretty risky Ponytail, a blast like that could maybe kill him." Katsuki says as she glances toward him.

"There's a high chance it won't, the ice may be too thick." Momo says as she looks back toward the ice.

Katsuki chuckles as he raises his hand charging an explosion, "Just to make sure." He adds with a smirk.

Momo glances at Katsuki again as she pulls the pin and Katsuki fires his blast as well making a massive explosion destroying the ice and sending Todoroki flying into the ice wall.

"I think he's alive." Katsuki says with a laugh as the sound of an alarm goes off with the words Congratulations above them with the sound of confetti sounding through the air.

Momo looks at Katsuki as he turns his head away, "You did good...Momo" he says as she turns toward him.

She smiles at him as she starts laughing, "Oi what the fuck are you laughing at?!" Katsuki yells as her as she calmed down and smiled again.

"Same goes to you…Katsuki." Momo says gently as Katsuki fights a blush appearing on his face.

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Improvements**

Katsuki sips on his coffee as he walks into the kitchen and grabs a bagel. He splits it and sticks into the toaster as he walks toward the front.

He looks out the window, something has been bothering Katsuki for a bit, it was oddly quiet. Not in the silence sense but as in that League of Villains that kidnapped him 6 months ago.

He was expecting more movement, with them being villains and all but so far nothing.

It honestly made him bored a little bit, but it wasn't terrible due to recent events. Ponytail was starting to get to him, ever since breakfast and their recent victory the two had been becoming a bit too close in his eyes.

Sure she was awesome and all of that stuff, but he felt kinda distracted with her. He would get this fuzzy feeling in his chest, it was almost as if he was starting to become fond of her. He needs a day off from the girl hopefully it helps, he sighs as he turns around meeting the gaze of Momo whose eyes are as wide as saucers as she stared at his frame.

Goddamn it.

Momo quickly stripped her eyes away, "G-good morning." Momo says stutters out as Katsuki smirks, "Well damn Ponytail, looks like you caught me shirtless." he says as Momo starts waving her hands at him.

"I wasn't trying to! I just wanted to come over and say good morning, but you were just… here" Momo says as she twiddle her fingers.

Katsuki rolls his eyes, "Whatever, fine it's your turn." He says casually as Momo's face explodes red and she starts backing up. "WAIT WHAT?!" She yells as she puts her hands to her face.

"Yeah, it would only be fair to me. I didn't think it would bother you this much being an exhibitionist and all." Katsuki says as he tries to stifle his laughter.

Momo stands up face hot as ever as she stares at him, "You're evil." She says with a slight smile on her face. Katsuki smirks as he looks at her, "Nope, I've just got an honor code." He says with a chuckle.

Momo thinks he's had enough fun and decides to pressure him, "Alright fine." She says as she brings her hands to the bottom of her shirt as Katsuki stops chuckling.

"Ponytail, what the fuck are you doing?" Katsuki says as she pulls up her shirt a bit more, "You have an honor code and I have to respect that. Unless of course you don't?" Momo teases as she tugs her shirt up a little further showing off some of her flawless pale skin.

Katsuki starts turning red, 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" He yells in his thoughts as Momo's shirt passes her bellybutton. Momo smirks as Katsuki begins to wane, Katsuki stares at her trying not to stand down from his joke.

For multiple reasons actually, first and foremost his pride couldn't take losing to her in psychological warfare, second and sadly he was kinda curious, it's not like he hasn't seen anything like this before but now it was in person. Shut up, he's a guy he can't help it.

Katsuki was doing fine holding strong until his latest revelation, there was a lack of extra fabric as Momo was starting to reach her torso.

'Wait… is Ponytail.. NOT WEARING A BRA?!' Katsuki thinks to himself as his face goes full blown red, he looks at Momo's face and she looks about ready to pass out from embarrassment.

"Fine fine! Relax it was a joke Ponytail, just put your damn shirt back down!" Katsuki says as he grabs her hands and tugs down the front of her shirt. They both sat there breathing heavily as Momo looks at him.

"Does this mean I win?" She says with a small grin on her face as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "Shut up, I only stopped you for your sake." He says as she chuckles.

"Whatever, thank you Kat-Bakugo." Momo says as Katsuki looks at her with a smirk. "Don't thank me Ponytail, I still plan on cashing in next time we are actually alone." Katsuki teases as Momo blushes again slapping his arm.

They both share a laugh that is cut short by a giggle, they both stop dead in their tracks as Momo turns around and Katsuki peeks from her side spotting Mineta standing there with his phone out.

"Uh good morning?" He says as he takes another picture, Katsuki gives off an intense aura as he steps forward toward the smaller boy. Mineta looks around everywhere as he dashes and Katsuki chases.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU, GRAPEFUCKER!" Katsuki roars as he chases him with Momo following.

Soon, Mineta is reduced to a small pile of bruises and lumps as Momo scrolls through his phone. "There deleted." She says as she drops his phone in front of him.

Katsuki exhales turning toward the stairs, "Where are you going?" Momo asks as Katsuki stops turning toward her, "Getting a shirt on, so I can go out. Try not to miss me too much alright?" He jokes as he continues climbing the stairs, Momo smiles as Katsuki disappears from sight.

Katsuki walks into the school building with his hands shoved in his pockets, Katsuki was making his way to the support building for the new upgrades for his gauntlets.

He walks up to the large metal doors and knocks twice only to step to the side of them as he waited, the large doors are flung open with an explosion a pink haired girl flies out only to be caught by the back of the neck by Katsuki as other debris passes by.

He drops her and she dusts herself off, "Thanks for the support Kacchan!" She says with a small salute causing Katsuki to sigh, "Don't call me that Tech Bitch." he says plainly as they walk into the room.

The girl excitedly runs into the room with a giggle Katsuki can only identify as psychopathic as she pulls out the bracers, "I, Mei Hatsume have developed a new and improved version of the Bakugauntlet, may I introduce my newest the Bakulaunchers!" Mei cries out victoriously as Katsuki grabs the bracers and lifts them.

They are kinda small don't you think?" He says as he looks them over, "Not if you don't have anything to compensate for!" Mei calls out excitedly as she runs a hand across his chest, he swipes her hand away as she twirls away.

"The size difference is merely meant for mobility sake, also condensing the size also helps with explosive volume." Mei explains as she gets close again and grabs on to Katsuki's arms giving them a quick stroke as Katsuki plainly shakes her off.

"There is also a function to release pressure in the form of steam as a result of the previous explosion, they are also way more effective at absorbing sweat, so you'll be able to send off multiple massive shots." Mei continues explaining as she probes the boy once more.

"Unlimited or do I have to be careful?" Bakugo says shaking her off of his legs this time, she gets up and starts sketching in her notebook taking glances at him.

"Nope each braver can only launcher 2 massive shots before overheating, which is what I added the steam function to help with cooldown times." Mei says as she scribbles in her book again.

Katsuki looks up toward her as she gives him another look, "Is this the part where I take my shirt off and you draw me like a French woman?" He says plainly as she points her pencil toward him, "As helpful as that would be no thanks, I'm not trying to have to explain that." Mei says as she sketches more.

"To who? Deku? Your lab boyfriend?" Katsuki chuckles as Mei puts the notebook down. "It's not like I'm drawing anything lewd, I just wanted measurements for the new suit I'm designing for you." Mei says as Katsuki eyes her curiously.

"Your current suit works but if I can enhance in any way I will!" Mei says excitedly as Katsuki rolls his eyes

"Is that why you were groping me? That isn't a Deku exclusive thing?" Katsuki teases as Mei puts a finger to the bottom of her chin.

"Izuku is cute and all but I'm not sure he's really my type, also that Uraraka girl keeps giving me strange looks." Mei says as Katsuki chuckles

"Figured." He says as Mei continues, "Honestly I'd prefer you or Shinso, I've got a bit of a thing for bad boys." She teases.

"Sorry chick, I'm off the market." Katsuki says as she begins tinkering again, "Oh I know." Mei says not even looking up at him.

Katsuki raises an eyebrow, "The fuck does that mean?" He says as Mei continues working, "That big boobed Yaoyowhatever, from your class." She says as Katsuki's eyes widen.

"Who the fuck told you that?!" Katsuki yells as Mei giggle putting her goggles on. "You're telling me you haven't heard the rumors of the Creation-Destruction couple?" Mei asks as Katsuki's eye twitches "Who the fuck is spreading rumors!?" He yells as Mei screws something in.

"Someone from the general classes caught wind of how she picked you over the hottest guy in your class." Mei chuckles, "Pun intended, also you guys were caught hanging out and talking. Not to mention your victory during that one exercise." Mei continues as Katsuki grits his teeth.

"Those fucking idiots, it's not even like that!" He yells as Mei rolls over to face him in her chair. "I ship it!" She exclaims causing Katsuki to growl at her.

"I think you like her and are too stubborn to admit it and she likes you too but she's a bit dense. Angry beast and smart beauty, it's a match made in dysfunction." Mei swoons as Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"Nobody cares you shitty fangirl, it would never work." He says as he stuffs the bracers in his pockets.

"Says who? Why don't you ask her out on a date and find out?" Mei says as Katsuki stops in his tracks.

"I'm fucking busy." He says as Mei retorts, "Being an Asshat?". "Fuck you! Dates are for couples anyway!" Katsuki yells

"Not true in the slightest, you can go on a date and not be a couple. The first date is always about compatibility with a partner." Mei says reading from a small book.

"Hurry up and get a love life, so you can stay the fuck out of mine." He says as he walks out, "Is that a yes?!" Mei yells out toward him.

"FUCK YOU!" Katsuki roars down the hall. Mei sits back down in her seat turning back to her work, "That's definitely a yes." She says as she continues tinkering.

Momo walks out of the teacher's lounge after picking up some paperwork on a new student that was supposed to be joining their class as of Monday, "A new student as of the sports festival? That's cutting it a bit close." She says to herself as she almost bumps into Todoroki rounding the corner.

"Oh Todoroki! My apologies, I didn't see you there." Momo bows as Todoroki waves it off. "It's alright, don't worry about it Yaoyorozu, you need any help?" He asks politely.

"No no, I should be fine, however I am walking back to the dorms if you would like to accompany me?" Momo asks as Todoroki almost smiles, "Sure."

The pair walk through the halls together and chat as they make it outside, "I'm telling you, you are a force to be reckoned with Yaoyorozu, you'll do fine this time around." Todoroki assures as Momo sighs

"I can't help but worry that I'm going to freeze up like I did last time." Momo says as Todoroki places a hand on her shoulder. "You've got nothing to worry about, I'm supporting you all the way." He says gently as they make it to the doors, she looks over at the red and white haired boy and smiles.

"Thank you Todoroki. I'm genuinely appreciative of your friendship." She says as she goes inside of the building leaving Todoroki outside on his own.

Friendship, normally this word would mean nothing but joy, however recently the definition has changed for him. This time it leaves a nice yet dull feeling in his chest, Todoroki has complicated feelings for Momo. He treasures her friendship and yet at times he can see it as much more, he wasn't sure if he should go forward and say anything but with Momo and Bakugo of all people getting closer he can't feel anything but a little threatened.

He respected Bakugo as much as he wasn't a huge fan of his mannerisms he was good at what he did, but with Momo it just seems a little fishy.

Todoroki can't help but think that he may have bad intentions or no intentions at all, he wants Momo to be happy so if there is even a chance he can stop her from getting her heart broken he was going to try it.

Todoroki steps inside spotting Momo saying something to Katsuki and leaving upstairs, he clenched his fist a little. 'I won't let you hurt her, Bakugo no matter what.' Todoroki thinks to himself

Todoroki then walks past him upstairs.

Kirishima walks toward Katsuki, "What was that all about Bakubro?" He asks as Katsuki looks at him lazily, "All of what?" Katsuki says as Kirishima points to Todoroki walked up the stairs.

"He was giving off a hell of a vibe bro." Kirishima says as Katsuki scoffs, "Nobody gives a shit whether Icy Hot started his period or not." Katsuki says as he takes a sip of his apple juice.

Kirishima chuckles, "Maybe he's jealous." Katsuki rolls his eyes, "Of my overwhelming talent?" He says with a chuckle, "Nah probably Yaomomo." Kirishima chuckles as Katsuki slams his glass down.

"SHUT UP, SPIKY HAIR!" Katsuki roars as Kirishima laughs, "Anyway bro me and the Bakusquad were thinking of hanging out this weekend, we were wondering if you wanted to come hang." Kirishima asks as Katsuki exhales, "What the hell are you guys planning on doing?" Katsuki says as he briefly swings his empty glass around. "Well it's Denki's birthday and we were going to go out into town and cause some havoc, you in?" Kirishima offers as Katsuki gets up and walks up stairs, "Whatever."

Katsuki disappears up the steps, "Heh that's totally a yes." Kirishima celebrates as he sits down at the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Competition**

Momo wakes up as gracefully as ever as she rises in the morning, she looked over at her clock and slapped both sides of her face to wake herself up as she walked toward her bathroom. Momo loved her bed with a burning passion, it was definitely a pain in the ass to make but you would never hear her complain about it. All that she really knew was that she was kinda missing it this morning, however Momo was driven to make it to class early as Class 2-A's Vice Rep for the second year in a row, she had to be there to greet her classmates when they arrived. It also helped that she could get some more studying, it definitely didn't hurt that Bakugo was starting to show up earlier.

Momo has really been enjoying his presence as of late, Bakugo was still mostly well Bakugo but there was something about him that made him appear more mature maybe? Momo couldn't put a finger on it but, she knew for a fact she loved it when he smiled. Bakugo used to be arrogant and hard-headed, he was obnoxiously loud and his style of fighting was far from heroic in her eyes.

Lately Bakugo's been more respectful, she also secretly loved being challenged by him. She would never admit but being on the same foothold as Bakugo really got her blood boiling, it's partly thanks to him that she'd been so willing to become a bit bolder. With the new year Momo wanted some reinvention now that she had a taste of the school of heroics as well as outside of it, all that she knew was that she loved being kinda rivals with Bakugo she knew that translated to friend and that thought sent her heart soaring.

There were also some other thoughts that had been crossing her mind as she was putting on her school uniform, Momo felt like she had become _very_ comfortable around Bakugo. A little too comfortable but that was yet another thing she couldn't help, his eyes were haunting, that beautiful shade of crimson she could feel almost looking through her, the gleam they would get when he's confident, when they soften everytime he smiles which was more common than usual nowadays.

Bakugo was also very muscular, not that the other boys of her class weren't it was just she had really gotten to see him, he had scars that she just wanted to trace with her fingers. They told a story that she just wanted to know, every ripple and defect. The way the sun just bounces off of him as well, he was practically glowing in the light of the window that right there got her heart racing a bit.

Momo opens the door from her dorm with a blush on her face, what was she thinking about this early? Damn him for getting her all flustered and she hasn't even seen her yet, Momo takes a deep breath and shakes the blush away as she walks away from her room. When she finally makes it to the class she takes a seat and pulls out her notebook jotting some extra details for the homework, she looks toward the window spotting a green haired girl looking around the wall.

That was a little weird until she spotted Bakugo walking toward the school as usual, was the girl a stalker of some kind? She looked familiar, 'That's Setsuna Tokage from class 2-B right?' Momo thinks to herself as she watches the girl attempt to ambush Bakugo who clearly didn't care. They both began to talk together normally with a few laughs coming from both parties, they were sticking together kinda closely weren't they?

Momo leans a bit forward watching them enter the school before she leaned back, 'Is that his girlfriend? No no Bakugo would have said something right?' Momo thinks to herself as she cups her chin, She was pretty attractive last time she checked also tough from the looks of things. Definitely Bakugo's type, Momo feels a weird pang in her chest and her stomach feels weird.

That was definitely weird for her.

"Ponytail!" Katsuki calls out as Momo snaps her head up at him feeling a little warm in the face, "Ah, Katsuki good morning!" Momo says quickly as he looks at her with an eyebrow raised. It takes Momo a moment to realize what she said, causing her to blush and wave her hands in front of him frantically.

"I-I mean Bakugo! That's what I meant!" Momo said as she stood up and bowed in apology as Katsuki karate chopped her on the head, causing her to look up at him. Momo really hated how good he looked in the light as her rolled his eyes, "You can call me whatever you want, I could honestly care less." Bakugo says nonchalantly as he tries to look away uninterested but fails as Momo smiles.

"Come get up, the seat next to me is open if you're interested." Katsuki says taking a seat at his desk, Momo follows as she takes the seat next to his. The two soon began debating about literature this time around, this was great Momo could definitely get used to this.

Emphasis on could.

Everyone soon came into class and Momo was able to get back to her seat and get her materials out, she looked at Katsuki as he talked with his "Bakusquad" as they call themselves and smiles softly. "So you gonna tell him?" Jirou says as she puts her stuff down next to Momo's breaking her from her daze, "Tell him what?" Momo asks as Jirou takes her stuff out,

"That you have a crush on him." Jirou says as Momo's eyes widen and a blush appears in her face, "W-what?!" Momo says as Jirou chuckles "Got her" She says as Momo began shaking her head, "I do not have a crush on Bakugo!" Momo says as Jirou rolls her eyes.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know?" Jirou says leaning a little in her seat, Momo still blushing looks at Jirou, "Where did you get that idea?" Momo says in a hushed whisper as Jirou looks around before leaning toward her, "Everytime I see you guys you are all hanky panky, which coming from Kacchan is a little weird." Jirou says as Momo looks at her with a confused expression "Kacchan? Also it's perfectly normal between friends!" Momo exclaims as Jirou giggles

"Oh my dear sweet innocent Momo, are you falling for Bakugo and don't even realize it?" Jirou teases as Momo blushes even harder, "Kyoka, I'm seriously not falling for him!" Momo says as she fights her blush, Jirou gives a roll of the eyes before she throws her hands up in defeat, "Alright whatever, but whenever you decide you are I have plenty of advice." Jirou says with a smirk on her face.

Momo shakes her head and looks toward Katsuki again, 'I can't fall for him, could I?' Momo thinks to herself as Aizawa clears his throat, everyone quiets down as he taps a stack of paperwork on his desk. Iida stands up "Stand!" he calls as everyone stands "Bow!" everyone bows as Iida walks to the front of the class and everyone takes their seats.

"Today we have the transfer in of a new student into out class." Aizawa says as the class begins cheering with calls of I hope it's a girl coming from the crowd, Aizawa puts his hand up in a fist causing the ruckus to subside.

"Please be on your best behavior for the new student." Aizawa says as Iida opens the door and they step into the classroom, She has silver hair that is tied up into a messy bun, she was kinda tall with flawless pale skin and bright red eyes just a shade brighter than Katsuki's. She writes her name on the board and bows, "My name is Asuga Kana, it's a pleasure to meet everyone." she says as the boys act up again, "She's Hot!" Kaminari yells as Mineta agrees as Aizawa puts his fist up again quieting them down.

Iida looks at the new girl and bows, "Please forgive my classmates, my name is Tenya Iida and I am the class rep hopefully if there are any questions you have I can answer them for you!" Iida says as he rises, "Thank you Iida, may I choose my seat?" she says as Iida looks at her. "You may." he says as she turns toward Mineta in the front next to Bakugo.

"Hello there, I have a bit of trouble seeing without my glasses and it will be a couple months before they arrive. May I take this seat so I can see properly," Asuga says with a voice that sounded like honey as she placed a hand on his desk, Mineta is frozen with a blush on his face as he gets up almost immediately and heads to the empty seat near the back.

"Thank you." she smiles as she sits down, Katsuki peers over at her as Aizawa starts his lesson. "Nice acting back there." Katsuki says as Asuga looks at him with a confused expression, "I don't know what you are referring to." she says with an innocent look on her face.

"Cut the bullshit, I can see right through you." Katsuki says as Asuga gains a blush on her face, "Oh, how forward of you Mr. Bakugo!" Asuga says as she covers herself with her arms, Katsuki's face warms as he plays it off. "You know what I fucking meant, what's your angle?" he asks as she looks at him and responds "Acute one." Asuga says while looking at him. Katsuki looks at her with a confused expression, "This is math class correct?" Asuga says as she smirks at Katsuki.

Katsuki rolls his eyes, "Look just because you are a girl it doesn't mean i'm going to become one of these dumbfucks and swoon all over you." he says as she reaches a hand across and places a hand on his face taking him off guard. "I'm aware, I just want to be friends. You're really strong Bakugo and I respect that," Asuga says as she strokes his cheek with her thumb "I really respect that, hopefully I can impress you just as much." Asuga says as she takes her hand back and licks her thumb.

"You had some jam on your face, you're welcome." she says giving him a flirty look before turning away, Katsuki gulps before turning away from her as well. Meanwhile Momo watched the exchange with a pencil clenched in her grip.

After the first bit of class passed, they had finally reached Ground Beta for training of their quirks and abilities, Kaminari jogs over to Asuga who was doing some stretching, Kaminari knew he had to impress the new girl if he wanted even a chance at talking to her.

"Hey! I'm Denki Kaminari, I'm in your class and I was wondering if you wanted to spar a little bit." Kaminari says as he bounces a little bit as Asuga smiles, "Sure, let's do it." She says as she relaxes into a split position and gets back up and gets into a stance.

Kaminari look her up and down taking in her lithe frame, 'her bust was around a C but those thighs and her ass are amazing!' Kaminari notes to himself as he blushes, "So what's your quirk?" Kaminari asks with a blush on his face. Asuga smirks, "Come here and find out." She says with a curl of her fingers as she bounces a couple times.

'I guess she means hand to hand.' Kaminari thinks to himself as he puts his hands up, "Alrighty, I'll try to go easy on you!" Kaminari says as he throws a quick jab only for it to be caught and pulled in close to Asuga as she plants 3 knees into his frame. One near his pelvis, another one into his solar plexus, the last one into the bottom of his chin. Asuga then slides her body underneath his and uses the momentum to fling him over herself.

Kaminari hits the ground in a lump, his eyes are whitened out as he laid there unconscious, "Sheesh, boys nowadays have no stamina." Asuga says with a chuckle as Kirishima and Rikido run over, "Holy crap new girl, you laid him out!" Kirishima says excitedly as Asuga feigns innocence, "It was merely martial arts, nothing too awesome." She says waving him off. "Alright say what you want that was awesome, alright my turn!" Kirishima says as he hardens his fists, Asuga looks over at Rikido with a smile on her face. "Wanna join?" She says as he looks at Kirishima.

"Like both of us? At the same time?" He questions as she nods. "Yup! Come on!" She says with a bounce. Rikido shrugs as he pops a couple sugar cubes into his mouth buffing him up.

Kirishima yells and charges with Rikido right behind him as Asuga gets into her stance again. Katsuki had been working on his explosive endurance when he looked over and spotted the new girl fighting the two boys with absolute ease. The way she moved it was almost as if she's dancing, while doing so much damage, "Kacchan!" He hears as Izuku releases his cowling to look up at him, Katsuki launches himself down next to him. "You're curious about her too aren't you?" Izuku says as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "Hell no, I've got better things to do rather than fawn over the new bitch." He says trying to walk away, "I don't know Kacchan, she looks really strong and it's causing a bit of a ruckus." Izuku says as Katsuki stops.

"Which part of I don't care don't you get?" Katsuki says as Izuku looks at Katsuki with a strange expression, "It kinda sounds like you're passing up on a challenge." Izuku says as Katsuki stops, "You just had to fucking instigate me didn't you?" Katsuki says with a sigh as Izuku waves, "Come on!" He begins jogging and Katsuki follows after him.

When they get there, they find the bodies of half of the class on the ground as Asuga smiles brightly, "Anymore volunteers?" She says scanning the crowd looking at Katsuki with a smirk. He grits his teeth as Izuku steps up, "I guess I will." He says as he looks at Katsuki giving a thumbs up, Katsuki rolls his eyes and walks over to Momo who is watching intently.

"Hey." He says as Momo looks over at him with a brief smile, "Hello Bakugo." She says as she watches Asuga and Izuku get into fighting stances. "Analyzing the fight?" He asked as Momo nods, "Look at her stance, it's unlike anything I've seen before." Momo notes as Katsuki adds "It looks like German Jujitsu." He says as Momo raises an eyebrow at him, "It's a bunch of grapples and counter techniques." He says as Asuga smiles at Izuku.

"Hey Midoriya, right?" She asked as Izuku nods his head, "Yeah?" He says as she smiles at him, "Don't hold anything back, I can take it." She says as Izuku looks at her and gives her a nod. "Alright!" He says as he uses full cowling at 5%.

Izuku doesn't wait as he launches around her at top speed, encircling her in the one spot as she tries to keep up with him. Finally he launches toward her back at a blind spot, she predicted this and moves slightly so he passes her and she sends a kick right into him frame as he rolls and gets back up. Izuku tries using his speed to out maneuver her but to no avail, she continues countering him.

Izuku bumps it up to 10% as he gets faster but she still is able to keep up with him relatively easy, 'Damn, I can't get a read on her quirk at all, is she even using it?!' Izuku thinks to himself as he bumps it up to 15% finally he starts to gain the upper hand as she starts to become pressured by his attacks.

Izuku uses a feint to open her defense as he tries to place a well positioned punch into her frame, "SMASH!" Izuku yells as she puts her arm in the way and completely tanks the attack, as she caught his arm and pulled him into a headbutt of immense force that caused him to slam into the ground creating a small crater as he bounced and rolled a little bit. Katsuki looks at her in shock as she just dusts herself off and goes on the offensive, she starts using punches and kicks on Izuku that he has trouble blocking as she hits a few of his vital points in her attacks. 'Damn it, I've gotta push it!' Izuku says to himself as he blocks an attack and scoots out of range. "20%!" Izuku yells as his speed increases immensely as he starts waning her defenses, he uses shoot style to take advantage of the steel in his shoes for extra damage.

Asuga huffs and starts dodging the faster attacks as she starts slowing down, 'She's getting tired, now's my chance for my one shot!" Izuku thinks to himself as he charges up a punch and flies directly toward Asuga who is just standing there panting, she still herself as Izuku is right in front of her.

"SMASH!" Izuku throws the punch and time seemed to slow down as Asuga caught the punch the pressure caused their clothes to sway as she clenches her hand on his fist with a gleam in her eye and pulls him in using both of her fists to send a barrage of super fast punches into his core, each with incredible force as Izuku's body caved with every punch thrown into him.

Katuski sweats as he looks at the look on her face as she delivers the fast blows, "It's like she's slowed down time or something!" He says as she finishes with a yell and a hard punch sending Izuku clear through several buildings. Katsuki looks at where Izuku flew off and then back at Asuga as she smiles at him, 'What the hell even is she?!' Katsuki thinks to himself as she gave off a menacing vibe.

Katsuki gulps as he steps up in front of her, Asuga smirks at him. "Impressed yet?" She says as Katsuki scoffs. "Now you're up against me, don't expect me to be like that loser." Katsuki says as he gets into a stance. "How much fight do you have in you?" Katsuki challenges as he raises his fists, "Plenty." Asuga says as she raises hers. Katsuki looks at her waiting for a move as she stared him down waiting for the same thing. They circled each other as Katsuki finally throws the first punch, Asuga catches it trying to use the opening for an attack Katsuki moves into the punch to hit Asuga with a knee as she pulls back at the last moment stopping her punch and avoiding the knee, Katsuki applies pressure on her with his movements as she dodges trying to land blows of her own. Asuga catches Katsuki's leg mid kick and tugs on it to pull him in for a punch however Katsuki slams his leg down stomping his foot on hers she grits her teeth as Katsuki drives a punch into her gut throwing her backwards as she rolled back on to her feet. "I think I've finally got you figured out! As I said before, don't expect to be soft like these losers." Katsuki says as Asuga looks at him with a brief moment of shock as she smirks she then takes off her shirt leaving her in a sports bra as she kicks off her shoes, leaving her barefoot. Katsuki smiles, "Holy shit, you can still go. Alright then, let's fucking go!" He yells as they rush each other, Asuga switches up her style going on the offensive getting blow after blow on Katsuki who did the same enhancing his attacks using explosions as they traded back and forth.

Asuga blocks a slam from Katsuki as she kicked him in the stomach making him fly backwards as he rolled she threw a high jump kick his way, Katsuki recovered quickly and grabbed it slamming her into the ground with momentum from one of his explosions causing the surrounding to go up into debris and smoke. The class covers their eyes as the two continue to battle, Asuga and Katsuki are both bloodied and battered with smiles on their faces as they continued fighting. Momo scans the fight the best she can but can't get a proper looks as they move, 'Come on Katsuki.' Momo thinks as Asuga kicks Katsuki into the air and jumps after him, Katsuki takes advantage of this to launch and explosion at her that she tries to block, Katsuki then uses more explosions to speed himself up tackling her into the ground making a bigger explosion as the smoke plumes. In the middle of the smoke when it clears are Katsuki holding on to Asuga with a hand ready to hit her with an explosion while she has two fingers ready to make a move into Katsuki's chest.

The pair breathe in and out as Asuga pulls Katsuki closer into a hug as he tried to catch his breath, "You impressed yet?" She says weakly as Katsuki pants, "Just pass out." Katsuki says as she weakly giggled before steadily breathing as she fainted. Katsuki pulls her off of him as he carries her, "Oi! I'm taking her to Recovery Hag, let the teacher know!" Katsuki says as he walks off with Asuga in his arms, Momo looks on as he carried the girl, that strange pang from before is back.

Momo tries to rub the feeling away but she can't, Momo decides to get up and help Katsuki.

It wasn't jealousy, she was just worried about her friend is all, or at least that's what she tells herself as she follows them. Momo sits with Katsuki in Recovery Girl's office as he laid in the bed.

"They'll both be better in no time, the wounds weren't anything major, they should be good after an hour or so of rest." Recovery girl says as she leaves the office. Momo sighs and looks at Katsuki as he groans, "Damn she was hella tough." Katsuki says as Momo looks him up and down, "Yeah looks like it." Momo says as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "Next time, you're fighting her." Katsuki says with a chuckle as Momo does the same. Momo feels so light looking at him so spent, he almost looks relaxed as he chuckles at her. The sun hits his eyes causing them to sparkle showing off their beauty, Momo doesn't know what goes through her head as she leans down and kisses Katsuki on the cheek quickly getting up.

"G-get better soon!" Momo says as she runs off, Katsuki sits there with a blush on his face as he touched his cheek. He felt a ghost of a smile on his face as he laid back down. Momo pants as she looks back at the room placing her hands to her cheeks as she panicked.

"Why did I do that?! That was so stupid Katsuki is going to think something is going on!" Momo says as she fiercely blushes, she tries to calm down taking in breaths as she stopped and turned around to the door once more to spot Asuga leaning against the frame staring directly at her. Momo clears her throat before speaking.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Momo asks as Asuga uses the wall as support to get a bit closer. "You. You're in love with Katsuki aren't you?" Asuga asks making Momo's face warm up, "I'm just a concerned friend, who wants to make sure he was alright." Momo says maintaining a straight face as Asuga chuckles, "Oh and here I was a little concerned, that's really good." Asuga says as she continues "I for one, think I've fallen for him." Asuga finishes causing Momo's blood to chill as she looks at the other girl.

"Well if I have your blessing, then he's all mine for the taking right?" The girl asks with a challenging smirk as Momo grit her teeth trying not to say anything. "Thank you Momo, you don't know how much I appreciate that information. If you got any tips be sure to let me know alright?" Asuga says as she drags herself to the office before she slips in she turns back.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm in the mood for some cuddling." Asuga says with a patronizing smile on her face as she slips through the door. Momo stands there looking at the spot Asuga was just at not realizing the pencil she was holding had been snapped in two.

Momo didn't know why but Asuga getting close to Katsuki really pissed her off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Out and About**

The first part of the week passed relatively quickly for Katsuki as it was the weekend already, for once sleeping in sounded absolutely amazing for once as he rested in his bed. Katsuki turns in his bed comfortable trying to fight the feeling of himself waking up, there's a knock on the door as Katsuki tries to ignore it as it persists.

"Oi! Bakubro you plan on sleeping all day?!" Kirishima calls from outside of Katsuki's room as the ash blonde snapped one eye open the other following quickly as he rose from his bed and stomped toward the door, he swings the door open grabbing the collar of the red haired boy standing outside of it.

"What. The. Actual. FUCK SPIKY HAIR?!" Katsuki roars out at his "friend" as the boy in his arms begins to laugh. Eijirou Kirishima was many things, Red Riot, a complete dumbass, but worst of all Katsuki's best friend, but with the way that things are looking he's going to end up a dead friend.

"Woah woah relax man, I just swung by to get you up. Mina wanted to get a bit of a headstart today." Kirishima explains as Katsuki drops him back down onto the floor. "It's fucking 11 in the morning." Katsuki deadpans as Kirishima shrugs, "I'm pretty sure she wants you to make her food or something?" Kirishima says as Katsuki groans.

"Tell Raccoon Eyes to fuck off, i'm trying to sleep at least another 30 minutes." Katuki says as Kirishima sighs, "Sorry bro, can't let you do that." Kirishima says as Katsuki looks at him challengingly "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Katsuki says as he preps to slam the door in his face, "I won't do a thing, Yaomomo however looks like she's going to burn the place down." Kirishima says as he sticks his hands in his pockets and turns to walk away.

Kirishima hears the slam of Katsuki's door, "Give me five fucking minutes! Don't let that bitch burn anything!" Katsuki roars from inside of his room. Kirishima cracks a smile, "Gotcha." he says as he runs toward the stairs, 5 minutes later Katsuki arrives downstairs fully dressed with a look that could kill on his face as he stomped down the stairs.

He scans the room to find his friends sitting around trying not to laugh at him as he fumes, Katuki rushes over to Kirishima who breaks first with a laugh, "I'll fucking kill you!" he yells as he grabs Kirishima and ignites a small explosion in his hand. "Calm the hell down Kacchan, you're being too loud." Jirou jokes as he sets Kirishima down and stomps over to her, "Don't fucking call me that! What the fuck are either of you doing here anyway?!" Katsuki yells as Jirou put a hand to her chest in mock harm while Momo softly wakes up from her nap rubbing her eyes to get a grasp on the situation.

"Cause it's a Bakusquad gathering for Denki's birthday and last time I checked I was a part of that." Jirou says as raises and with Mina skipping up to give it a smack along with Denki and Kirishima. Kasuki rolls his eyes as he looks at Momo, She looks at him for a moment with a confused expression before she realizes who it is and flushes.

"Good Morning!" Momo says quickly as she got up to bow as Katsuki pushed her back down to the couch, "Save the bow Ponytail, look if you are going to hang with us you gotta know the details," Katsuki starts as Kirishima smirks while Denki tries to clear his throat. "First off, this is the Bakusquad," Katsuki says motioning to the others posing around him, "Don't ask about the dumbass name I didn't come up with it, the fact is all that polite manner bullshit has to go when we hang." Katsuki says as Momo nods.

Katsuki turns over to Mina, "What's the plan Raccoon Eyes?" Katsuki asks as Mina puts a finger to her chin, "Arcade, then maybe some shopping for some clothes, then dinner." Mina says plainly as the others nod in agreement, Katsuki huffs as he rolls his eyes. "Seriously? It's his fucking birthday, what is he 2?!" Katsuki yells as Mina walks over, "We have a curfew, it's not like we have other stuff we can do anyway." Mina says as Katsuki shoots her a look, Mina looks at him with a confused expression as she pieced together what he was getting at.

"You being serious?" Mina says with a bounce, Katsuki nods causing Mina to cheer and crosses her arms going back to back with Katsuki as he points to the stairs with his thumb. "Go get changed you filthy animals, we are partying tonight!" Katsuki says as the others cheer and run upstairs.

Soon after Katsuki and the others reconvene in the living area after having lunch and getting changed into more casual stuff, Momo tugs at her sundress, "I know you said casual but, somehow I feel a bit overdressed." Momo says as Mina looks her up and down, "Nah you look cute! It won't matter later on today anyway." Mina says as she smacks Momo on the butt causing her to yelp. Jirou lowers her sunglasses at Katsuki as she walks over to him, "Where to first?" she asks as Katsuki scoffs as Mina's eyes gleam mischievously. "First stop, the mall!" Mina yells out as Kirishima gives her a look, "We're starting off the day going to the mall?" he asked as Katsuki straightens out his shirt.

"Yeah, any more questions will be ignored. We're headed out in 10, get your shit and let's get go!" Katsuki yells as the others disperse, Momo smiles before walking to Katsuki. "You're surprisingly at ease, it almost looks like you are looking forward to having fun." Momo says with a smirk.

Katsuki rolls his eyes, "Thunderdolt is turning 17, the rest of these losers would have made the day boring as shit." Katsuki says as he checks the time on his phone. Momo smiles, "You really care about these guys don't you?" Momo asks as Katsuki shoots her a glare, "Stop trying to make me sound like a bitch or something, don't get it twisted. I just respect them a bit more than others is all." Katsuki says with a huff as Momo looks to the side.

"Of course, you wouldn't have grabbed anyone else's hand when you were escaping All for One." Momo says suddenly causing Katsuki to snap his head back to her, Momo's expression is unreadable as she scoffs, "I'm kinda envious of your level of trust with the rest of your friends. In fact I'm hoping that being here today helps me build that trust with yo-" Momo is cut off by Katsuki grabbing her hand and holding it in front of her, "Cut it out Ponytail, don't forget you were the reason I got out of that mess anyway. Stop downplaying yourself it's annoying, if I didn't trust you as much as the others, you wouldn't be here right now believe me. Katsuki says giving Momo a look as she nods and smiles, "Damn we leave for a minute and they get all fluffy!" Kaminari says as the others laugh.

Katsuki and Momo blush before separating immediately, "She had a fucking cut on her hand and I was just checking it out dumbass!" Katsuki says stomping toward them. Momo laughs as she rubs her hand before walking over to the rest of the group.

They head out to the mall with everyone cracking jokes and laughing, while Katsuki tried his best to look uninterested. Momo looks at Katsuki with a small smile on her face, despite trying to look like he doesn't care he looks like he's having a little fun. The group eventually gets to the mall and begin exploring, at one point they hit a small shop where Kaminari and Mina got into a pool noodle fight that got everyone else into the mix.

The group was eventually kicked out, eventually they stopped by a manga shop where Kirishima and Denki were dragging Mina and Jirou around while Momo stayed around Katsuki. Katsuki picked up a manga with a cover that featured a princess, he flashed it to Momo pointing at her with a small laugh as she rolled her eyes at him with a small grin on her face. Everyone stops at a burger place in the food court and takes a seat to eat lunch together.

"That dude's face still kills me man!" Kirishima laughs out as Denki joined, "I know right?! That was priceless." Denki laughs as he nudges Katsuki, "Is this how it feels to be a delinquent Bakubro?" Denki says with a smirk on his face as Katsuki smacks him on the back of the head, "Piss off Thunderdolt, besides if you thought that was bad then later you might feel like a villain." Katsuki says as he takes a bite into his burger causing Mina to giggle. Jirou looks back and forth between the two, "What we robbing a store later or something?" Jirou asks as Mina shakes her head, "Nope! Possibly worse." She says eerily as Momo and Jirou exchange looks, Denki speaks up, "Holy shit, is Katsuki finally going to kill somebody?!" Denki exclaims as Katsuki pulls him out of his chair by his collar, "That can be arranged asshat!" Katsuki yells as everyone else laughs.

Momo clears her throat before she speaks, "Then what are we doing? Why does it have to be secret?" Momo asks as Mina shoots her a look, "That would ruin Kaminari's surprise!" Mina exclaims as Jirou places her hand to her forehead. "I'm not really sure what it is but if it's a scheme that Bakubro of people came up with then it has to be manly!" Kirishima exclaims closing his fist. Katsuki finishes his burger and throws his stuff away, "Hurry up you fucks, we've gotta go buy some new clothes for tonight." Katsuki says as everyone agrees and finishes up their food. They make their way to a clothing store and enter, Momo scans the room with widened eyes as she excitedly looks around. Kirishima laughs, "I forgot how much Yaomomo loves shopping." He says as Mina rushes up and loops her arm into Momo's, they both turn around toward Katsuki, Jirou looks at Katsuki as she walks over to Momo and Mina. "What's the dress code?" She asks as Katsuki answers casually, "Punk." He says with a smirk on his face as Jirou grins and drags the other girls to their section, Kaminari slaps a fist into his hand, "Alright men, its shopping time!" Kaminari says as he looks around to spot Katsuki and Kirishima already gone into the section looking. "Oh come on guys!" He yells out as he followed them.

Jirou scans through the selection of clothes picking things out inspecting them and putting them back, while Momo does the same. Mina pops out of the dressing room with black leggings on as she does a twirl, "Do these make my butt look big?" She says as Jirou scans her up and down, "Depends, is that what you are going for?" Jirou says as Mina places a finger to her chin, before shrugging and disappearing into the dressing room again. Jirou pulls out another shirt, as Momo is trying to decide between two different shirts. Jirou smirks as she leans over, "His favorite color is red by the way." Jirou says as Momo blushes red. "Kyoka! Stop!" Momo whines as she hides her face, "I don't have a crush on Bakugo, I swear!" Momo says as Jirou rolls her eyes, "It's way too freakin' obvious Yaomomo just come out and admit it already." Jirou says with a chuckle, "At least before your rival in love decides to skip pleasantries." Jirou says as Momo gives her a look.

"Fine! Maybe, but it's just a little one. It doesn't really matter." Momo says as she places the red crop top on her arm causing Jirou to laugh. "Don't worry I've got ya, just don't waste any opportunities." Jirou says as Momo blushes again, Mina pops out of the dressing room again with a skip. "Count me in!" Mina says as Momo's face turns red, Mina snickers as she throws an arm around Momo's shoulder. "I've known about your little affection toward big meanie for a bit now, I mean it wasn't exactly the most discreet thing." Mina says as Momo is at a loss for words, "W-well how would you feel if your friends were harassing you about a boy!?" Momo exclaims as Mina laughs.

"I've got nothing to worry about, unlike you I can keep my crush under wraps." Mina says as Jirou rolls her eyes, "Kirishima." She says plainly as Mina drops the clothes she was holding onto the floor. "How the hell? Who told you?! I don't remember telling anybody!" Mina says as Jirou snickers, "I didn't. I just guessed and you confirmed." Jirou chuckles as Mina groans, "I hate you, I bet you have a thing for Kaminari then!" Mina says as Jirous brushed her hair out of her face coolly, "Nah, he's cool but I don't think he's crossed that threshold." Jirou says as Momo smirks, "Yet." She says as Jirou gives her a small shove, "Shut up." Jirou says with a laugh as the girls walk into the dressing room together.

Kirishima and Kaminari had their stuff picked out for the most part while Katsuki was debating between jackets, "Yo, Bakubro we are going to buy our stuff, we'll catch you at the front." Kirishima says as him and Kaminari went to buy their stuff, Katsuki flashed them a look before going back to the jackets. Denim black was badass in his opinion but at the same time you can't go wrong with leather either, Katsuki debated between the two before setting them both down, fuck it a vest will work. Katsuki grabs a vest and puts it on, he inspects himself in the mirror. He gives a nod as he takes it off and places it with the rest of his stuff, "Would you like some help with your selection sir?" A voice behind him says as he doesn't even turn, "Nah I'm good thank you though-" Katsuki turns around quickly and grabs the woman behind him.

"Call me crazy but, you smell really weird." Katuki says as he holds on to the woman's wrist. "It's called perfume you pervert, let me go!." The woman says as Katsuki pulls them into the dressing room, closing the curtain behind them and pushing the woman against the wall. "Whose skin are you wearing this time bitch?" Katsuki asks as the woman opens her mouth to say something he grasps her cheek and pulls it to the side causing it to come off and turn into a slimy substance as he pulls the rest off of the face to reveal her actual face. The girl had blonde hair, with bright yellow eyes, along with sharp canines that kinda poke out whenever she grinned. "Easy Kacchan, I just turned 18 so I could get in trouble for this." The girl says with a grin as she tugs him a bit closer trying to steal a kiss but Katsuki pulls his head back and tightens the grip on her wrist.

"Don't fuck with me blondie, what are you doing here?" Katsuki says as she chuckles, "Say my name properly and I'll tell you whatever you want." She says teasingly as Katsuki growls. "Himiko, why the fuck are you here!" Katsuki says with a hushed roar, Toga's eyes widen a little in surprise. "Wow first names! Who died and gave you character development?! Did I kill them?" Toga says as Katsuki lets go of her and charges an explosion, "Fucking answer me!" Katsuki yells as Toga rolls her eyes, "Fine fine, whatever a promise is a promise. I was meeting someone here." Toga says as Katsuki presses, "Who?" He asks as she answers, "A new recruit for the League of Villains, it looks like they have a lot of promise." She says as Katsuki stops charging his explosion and dusts himself off. Toga looks at him with a confused expression as he drags a thumb across her face where her scars had been.

"Who fucked you of all people up this bad?" Katsuki asks as Toga gives him a look that could have been somber. "Even the bad guys have to fight other bad guys." Toga says as she tugs Katsuki into a hug and lets him go just as fast.

"I forgot how fun it was to have you around, I miss those days a little bit." Toga says as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "Just get out of here, if I catch you again I'll murder you." Katsuki says as he opens the door leaving Toga in the room herself. "What's stopping you from doing that right now?" She says as he stops, "Cause the bitch's blood you stole worked here and I would hate to have her get fired before you put her back." Katsuki says as he walks away, "You fucking owe!" He says as he disappears from the dressing room, Toga sits in the dressing room with a small smile on her face before it erupts into a large grin. "Oh dear Kacchan, this is going to be fun." Toga says as she fixes the face and leaves the dressing room.

Katsuki exits the store dressed in his new clothing, he had been geared up with an orange button down short sleeved shirt with a thin black vest over it, along with black ripped skinny jeans and black converse as he ran a hand through his messy ash blonde hair.

"Well damn Bakubro, you clean up pretty well!" Kirishima says while wearing a sleeveless denim jacket with a red tank top underneath, he also has a red head band around his head, with slightly baggy jeans. Katsuki rolls his eyes as Mina bounces over and looks them up and down, "Looking good boys" Mina says while she's wearing a black t-shirt with one of her shoulders being exposed at the top showing a bra strap, along with tight jean shorts that were ripped.

Kirishima whistles, "Right back at ya, Mina!" He exclaims as Mina blushes slapping him on the shoulder playfully, Kaminari walks up bent at an angle with a yellow biker jacket with a white striped black shirt underneath, along with baggy jeans with a chain on them, "What's good?! I'm ready to take on the town!" Kaminari yells throwing his hand up causing the others sans Katsuki to cheer with him, "What the hell is taking those other two so long?" Katsuki says with annoyance clear in his voice as Mina wags her finger in front of him. "Come on man, you know ladies have to take their time getting pretty." Mina says with a smile, Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." He says as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, Jirou rushes out of the bathroom zipping up her combat boots as she makes her way to everyone else. "My bad, Yamomo was being a little difficult." Jirou says with a chuckle as she dusts off her skirt that she's wearing along with a black mesh shirt that's topped with the top half of a Deep Dope t-shirt along with knee high socks. "Not bad, you actually look like you are going somewhere." Kaminari says as Jirou stabs him with her earphone jacks causing him to hit the ground rolling, "Thank you," Jirou says with a laugh as the others laugh.

Momo finally finds herself stumbling out of the bathroom, tugging at the jacket she was wearing, Katsuki turned his head toward her and checked her out. Momo was wearing a red crop top with a black leather jacket the same length on top of it, along with tight skinny jeans that left little to the imagination when it came to her curves. Katsuki found himself blankly staring as she approached them, she looked really nice in his eyes, maybe a little too nice for a night on the town. Definitely an upgrade from the sundress, not that he didn't like that one too. Momo catches his eyes causing him to turn away from her, "About damn time Ponytail! You were slowing us down!" Katsuki says as he turns motioning everyone to follow, Momo looks to the side disappointed as Jirou gives her a quick pat on the shoulder, "Relax, he's probably freaking out on the inside. This just means you have to get his attention even more tonight." Jirou reassures Momo causing her to smile, "Right!" Momo says as she keeps in pace with everyone else.

They eventually make it to their destination causing Jirou, Momo, Kaminari, and Kirishima to pale as they stopped a bit before the front of the building, the name STANS glew in neon light brightly on the top of the building. "Is this a freakin nightclub?!" Jirou asks in a hushed yell as the others turned toward her with the same shocked expression as Mina just walks up casually.

The bouncer was a big guy, super tall and incredibly buff towering over the girl, he just gives her a look, "Sorry. No kids." He said with a deep booming voice as Mina rolled her eyes as she gave him a little push, "Come on Hato, you owe me a favor!" Mina says as he shifted uncomfortably, "Look if it were you and a friend sure, but you have a small army of definitely underage kids back there. You trying to get me fired?!" Hato says with a hushed whisper. Katsuki walks up to the both of them with his hands still shoved in his pocket, "Why the hell are you being a bitch, Hato? Last time you let us in no problem." Katsuki asks as Hato points to the others, "There is like 6 of you!" Hato says as Katsuki opens his mouth to say something but Mina puts her hand up toward him, "Hato, how's my sister doing?" Mina asks with a small glare and a smirk on her face, Hato visibly sweats as he tugs his collar. "S-she's doing fine." He says looking off to the side, "That's cool it's just, I haven't heard from her since we celebrated your promotion at your real job, you know? The one you are supposed to be at right now?" Mina says taking a step closer causing Hato to back up, "T-that's evil, aren't you supposed to be a hero in training?" Hato says as Mina rolls her eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Mina says as she pulls out her phone.

"Look look! Relax she doesn't have to know I'm here, I'm just here to save up some more money to buy her a gift, I swear!" Hato says as everyone in the back looked in awe as Mina shook down a grown man. "I don't know, she looked so proud. I would hate to let her know you've been lying to her. Especially since she hates places like these." Mina says taking another step forward, Hato exhales "Alright fine, damn kid. I'll let you go past just don't say a damn thing!" Hato says as he opens the door into the club, "I'll tell her you love her too!" Mina says as she turns to the others giving Katsuki a high 5, "Come on, let's go!" Mina exclaims as she walks into the club followed by Katsuki, Kaminari shrugs before walking in, Kirishima cracks his knuckles as he enters the club, Jirou drags Momo into the club as Hato closed the door behind them.

The club music was loud as strobe lights flashed with a purple hue throughout the room. Katsuki and Mina make their way to the bar with the others following closely behind them, they all take seats as the bartender looked up at them, "Bakugo, Mina, and friends?" He asked politely as Katsuki nodded his head toward Kaminari, "It's Thunderdolt's birthday today, so we'll take something that'll take the edge off a bit." Katsuki says as the bartender nods turning back towards the drinks. Momo looks at Katsuki nervously, "I'm not sure this is the best idea." Momo says as Katsuki looks at her as the bartender places the drinks in front of them, Kirishima takes a look at the pint as Mina takes a drink.

"Come on, it won't kill you I swear!" Mina says as she takes another drink, "That's pretty manly, alright!" Kirishima says as he tilts his glass taking a drink, he sets it down with a refreshed sigh. "That's actually good!" Kirishima says as Kaminari and Jirou look at the glasses before looking at Mina and Kirishima drinking it together laughing, Jirou shrugs as she takes a drink, "That's… actually not as bad as I thought." Jirou says as Kaminari follows with the drink, "Damn, that's good!" Kaminari says as he places his glass back down.

Katsuki looks at Momo who is nervously shifting and looking around, "Oi, one round of shots." Katsuki asks as the bartender pulls out the tequila, "Cuervo?" He asks as Katsuki nods "Gotta break the new people in." He says with a smirk as he grabs Momo's hand, "Where are we going?" Momo asks as Katsuki gets up, "I'll take you home, I should have known better that the vice rep wouldn't want to party too hard." Katsuki says as he begins to move, Momo stares at Katsuki as she takes a look around at the party and the rest of her friends taking sips from their drinks, Momo sighs as she grabs the shot glass. Katsuki turns toward her with a surprised look on his face, "No one said I couldn't party, just make sure you gets us back in one piece, alright?" Momo asks as Katsuki grins, "Of fucking course Ponytail." Katsuki says as he takes the glass from her hand, "We are supposed to drink these together." Katsuki says as they take their seats, "Wanna do the honors Raccoon Eyes?!" Katsuki exclaims as Mina grins grabbing her shot glass, "Everyone raise your shots!" Mina exclaims as they all raise their shot glasses, "Hey, why are they called shots?" Kaminari asks as he inspects the little glass, "They are just small drinks of liquor, these usually kick off parties." Katsuki answers as Kaminari grins with a shrug. Momo looks at the glass in her hands cautiously, this was crazy to her. She had never had alcohol before, the closest was a wine base at a tasting event she attended with her parents, even then that wasn't alcoholic, honestly she was excited for the experience. Momo looks at Katsuki who just grins, "Cheers" they all yell as Mina and Katsuki tap the bottom of the glasses on the counter as they knocked back their shots, the others follow. Kaminari nearly spits his out as he swallowed roughly, "Holy shit, that burns!" He complains as Jirou laughed before coughing a bit. Kirishima shudders as he cheers, Mina shakes her head a bit and cheers as well. Momo did her best to swallow the tequila as she nearly spit it everywhere when the burn came down her throat.

It stung and wasn't super pleasant but she felt lighter and a little dizzy, she took a look at Katsuki who was laughing at her, "Nice one Ponytail!" He says as he laughs causing Momo to smile. "Bakugo, let's hit the floor!" Mina exclaims as she grabs Kirishima by the arm rushing off to the dance floor with him, Kaminari and Jirou followed, "How are your dancing skills?" Katsuki asked as Momo looked at him with a smirk, "Let's find out!" She exclaims as she tugs Katsuki up toward the others.

They all begin dancing together, with Kaminari having to be tutored by Jirou and Mina while Kirishima and Katsuki stole the floor while Momo tried to keep up with them. Momo laughed as Katsuki spun her around, the group occasionally went back for more drinks. Katsuki wasn't really worried since he could hold his liquor but everyone else not so much, as Kaminari, Jirou, Momo, and Mina were hammered by the 4th song, when the 5th song started playing Mina drunkenly grabbed Kirishima and lead him to the floor, "I love this shong!" Mina says as she begins dancing with the boy while Kaminari caught up with them along with Jirou as Mina stepped in front of the group.

"Follow me!" Mina says as she begins to dance as the other three followed her lead taking the attention of the club as Momo tried to waltz with Katsuki in the dance square, "I'm sorry." Momo says with a slur as she leaned into Katsuki's chest, "Why Ponytail?" He asked as he chuckled at his friend's drunken antics. "I nearly left because all of this is crazy! But I'm having so much fun with you and this is probably the best day of my life!" Momo says drunkenly as Katsuki can't help but smile at the girl as she stared into his eyes, "You're beautiful." Momo says as she places a hand on his face as he blushes, "Relax Ponytail, you're drunk." Katsuki says as he fights his blush and laugh as the dance together. The song turns into a slow one as Momo places her hands on Katsuki properly as they dance together, Mina says with Kirishima as he shoots a thumbs up Katsuki's direction making the ash blonde roll his eyes.

Momo starts trying to sing along with the song but fails miserably as Katsuki chuckles, Momo places her hand behind Katsuki's head and leans in closer to him. Katsuki could feel himself turning red as the slightly taller girl leaned in toward him, he stops her before their lips make contact. "Let's get you home, alright?" He says with a small smile on his face as she groans, "Kiss me first." She says almost breathlessly as she cups his face, Katsuki pulls away as he swoops her into a princess carry. "If I'm going to kiss you, it's going to be when we are both sober." Katsuki says quietly but Momo hears him and digs her head into him, "I'll hold you to that." Momo says as Katuski blushes placing her at the bar while he went back in to grab his friends, "Thunderdolt, get up!" Katsuki says as he pulls his friend off the ground.

Jirou laughs as she stumbles, "Ha! He looks so stupid!" She says while laughing as Katsuki lent her an arm to grab on to as they made it out the crowd and over to Momo, he sets them over there as he dove into the crowd again. Katsuki finds Mina and Kirishima making out on the couch as he placed a hand to his mouth trying not to laugh, Mina looks at him with a drunken squint, "Do you mind?!" She exclaims swiping at him as she kisses Kirishima again, Katsuki pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of them, "Now I do, come on love birds!" Katsuki says as he pulls them up, "Bakubro I can explain!" Kirishima says with his face blown up in red, "Save it, she's liked you since last year, you weren't any better. You can talk it out at home!" Katsuki says with a laugh as Kirishima rolls his eyes with a huge blush on his face.

Once everyone was together, they were forced to have a glass of water each as they left the club, Katsuki left the money on the counter for his tab as they exited. The trip back home was hectic as the drunken friends, were making a lot of noise and clamoring as Kirishima and Katsuki carried them back to the dorm, where Katsuki showed Kirishima the sneak spot where they were able to begin escorting everyone carefully to their rooms, they plop Kaminari down on his bed as he snored, Katsuki wrote down a note for him, before making his way out. "Happy birthday dumbass." Katsuki says as they close his door, they escort Jirou to her room as she plops on to her bed with a yawn as she stretched, Kirishima looked at Katsuki as he carried Mina,"You can handle Yaomomo right?" Kirishima asks as Katsuki nodded, "I know you can definitely handle Raccoon Eyes." Katsuki teases as Kirishima blushes again, "Shut up!" He says with a hushed laugh, "Goodnight bro." Kirishima says as he drags Mina to her room, "Night." Katsuki says as he takes Momo to her room.

Katsuki opens her door with her key as he places her on her bed. Katsuki turns to leave but is grabbed by Momo, "Where are you going?" Momo asks sleepily as Katsuki tries to pry himself from her grip, "To bed." Katsuki says as she tugs him into her bed, "Well here you are." She says with a giggle as Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"My bed, Ponytail." He says as he tries to get up but is pinned by Momo as she giggles, "This reminds me of that one morning you helped me cook breakfast." Momo says as Katsuki just looked at her, "You were so sweet, I didn't think you had the capability to be so nice, I had a bunch of fun. I think the best part was staring into your eyes when I pinned you just like this." Momo says as she lowers herself onto him, Katsuki just sighs as they laid together. "Why are you so nice all the sudden Katsuki?" Momo asked as Katsuki looked at her for a second before opening his mouth before she cut him off, "Nevermind, that was a bad question. You just like us and won't admit it, I won't force you to confess to it." Momo says as she relaxes into him.

"I think you are super amazing Katsuki, I'm so glad you finally talked to me, you know?" Momo says as she tears up, Katsuki looks at her as she wipes her eyes. "Ponytail.." Katsuki says as Momo places a hand to his face, "Say my name." Momo says as Katsuki just looks at her with a blush on his face, "M-Momo." He says as Momo smiles, "You make me so happy, Katsuki." Momo says as she drifts into sleep still clinging onto the boy. Katsuki's mind runs amok as he tries to fight his blush and escape from her grip as Katsuki hears the door open. He panics as he hears a shush coming from Jirou at the door, she helps him out of Momo's grip as the walk out to the hallway, "I think I've sobered up enough to take care of her." Jirou says as Katsuki nods, "You didn't hear anything, did you?" Katsuki asks as Jirou looks to the side, "Hopefully she doesn't remember any of it." Jirou says as Katsuki blushes again, "Do you think she meant it." He says while walking away, "Can't say." Jirou answers back as Katsuki chuckles, "Night, Long Ears" he says as Jirou helps Momo out.

When Katsuki finally makes it back to his room he exhales, laying down after taking his clothes off. His heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour as he tried to relax, that damn woman was going to be the death of him.

Deep down, he wouldn't have minded one bit.

In the morning everyone was downstairs for breakfast as Mina and Kirishima were sitting together hand in hand on the couch laughing with Jirou, Kaminari, Momo, Todoroki, and Izuku.

Katsuki scoffed as he took a seat with the group, "Did you see it?" Katsuki asked referring to the couple on the other side of the couch as Mina blushed and threw a pillow at him causing him to laugh as Izuku and Todoroki looked at them with a confused expression. Momo rose and motioned Katsuki to follow her, Katsuki got up and followed her to the window.

"Hey." She said as Katsuki responded "What's the matter?" He asked as Momo blushed a little and rocked back and forth. "W-well did I… I did I say anything weird last night?!" Momo blurts with a blush on her face, "Nah, you were out like a light." Katsuki lied as Momo relaxed, "Good, then would you like to accompany me in some training for the sports festival later?" Momo asks as Katsuki smirks.

"You're on."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Step Forward**

Katsuki grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as he chugs it, Katsuki had been hard at work during his training. He was going to take the top spot of the Sports Festival this time with his own strength, he was going to kick Icy-Hot's ass he swore as he crushed the bottle slightly. Katsuki had been trying to shake off his thoughts of the other night when Momo was drunk talking about how happy he made her. Damn it, he got in a little too deep. This feeling that he had for the girl he had to place to the side if he was going to make any real progress in his training, Katsuki thinks to himself as he fires off multiple ap shots at the target each varying in strength at the target he had set up. Now there was a new threat on the horizon, Asuga Kana her quirk was still all but known to him and that made her really dangerous, especially since she fought him to a standstill. Hell, she might have been holding back a bit. It pissed him off as he called on the training drones he had set up for his training.

Katsuki weaves through their attacks countering them with his own, he made slight changes to his movements with each attack. His thoughts occasionally went back to Momo as he took another small break from his training, the way she smiled at him, their conversations in the mornings before classes, the warmth of her body pressing against his as they laid together that night, everything about her was plaguing him as he punched through a drone.

Damn her, he hated it, every bit of it. The tingling feeling that sent chills through his body as she even spared him a glance. The warmth that rushed through his chest as she smiled at him, the worst part was as much as he hated it, he found solace within it. Katsuki was really confused, he wasn't sure whether or not he was exactly wrong with how he was feeling. He wasn't even really sure if he hated it, Momo was strong and resourceful so maybe it wouldn't be too big of a deal if he just let this feeling linger. Even for a little bit.

Katsuki is broken from his thoughts by a water bottle being tossed at him as he turned to catch it, "You look thirsty." Setsuna says with a small smile as she wiped the sweat from her own forehead taking a seat, she pats the place beside her as Katsuki rolls his eyes and takes a seat. "Sheesh angry boy, you tore those drones up, you ok?" Setsuna asks as Katsuki huffs, "The hell do you want Shego?" Katsuki says as Setsuna rolls her eyes and nudges him, "What does that even mean? Also, I'm just concerned, am I not allowed to be?" she asked as Katsuki quickly answered. "No." Katsuki says as he takes another drink from the bottle as Setsuna chuckles, "Good thing I wasn't asking for your permission." Setsuna says as Katsuki turns toward her, "You picking a fight?!" he says as she shakes her head.

"Nah, I'm saving payback for the Sports Festival. However, I am running into town for some supplies. Wanna come?" Setsuna asks as Katsuki opens his mouth to say something but stops. "Whatever," he said simply as Setsuna smiled and got up with a bounce. "Cool! It's a date, we head out in an hour, don't be late," she says simply as she walked away. Katsuki had figured if he spent some time with someone else and felt the same thing he could dismiss his feelings for Momo as nothing and get on with life. Or at least that's what he hoped.

Todoroki watched as Katsuki walked along with Setsuna as he walked back into the dorms being done with his training for the day, He wiped the sweat off of his brow as he stole a look toward Momo. She was as beautiful as ever today, her long black hair relaxed as it fell down her back while she gently brushed the other side, her face was relaxed into a smile as she hummed to herself while brushing. Todoroki wished that he could see her like this more often, she looked happy but it hurt him on the inside a bit knowing that it was probably because of him. Katsuki Bakugo, despite everything Todoroki never really hated the guy. In fact he had a specific form of respect for him, he even admired his tenacity for the top spot in heroics.

What Todoroki couldn't get passed was the way he went about it, he was nothing but aggression and brute strength when it came to anything. He was also narrow-minded when it came to life, there was no way that Momo could possibly be happy with a guy like that, she didn't need someone who was dedicated to no one but himself. Todoroki swore that he wasn't going to let Momo fall into Bakugo's hands and risk her getting hurt.

Todoroki walked over and sat next to Momo, "Good Afternoon." he says as Momo opens her grey almost silver eyes in the light as she turned to him slightly with a smile. "Oh good afternoon Todoroki, did you just return from training?" Momo says as she stops brushing her hair. Todoroki nods, "Yeah, just thought I'd brush up on my skills before the Sports Festival." he says as Momo chuckle "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get in some more practice before then, though training with Katsuki has been through enough." she laughs as Todoroki frowns slightly at the thought as he speaks up, "I guess a break wouldn't hurt either of us then right?" Todoroki suggests as Jirou stops walking with her coffee in her hands looking at the pair with curious eyes. "Sure, what do you suggest?" Momo asks as Todoroki offers his hand to hers, "Let's go out for lunch." Todoroki asks simply as Momo looks at his hand and Jirou practically spits out her coffee.

Momo stared at his hand again before smiling, "Sure." she says as she takes his hand getting up. Todoroki lets go of her hand before walking toward the stairs, "Let's meet back down here in 20 minutes." Todoroki says as Momo nods and he walks up the stairs, Momo turns to grab her brush only to spot Jirou giving her a look. "Hello Kyoka!" Momo says with a bounce as Jirou narrowed her eyes at her, "What's the matter?" Momo says as Jirou shakes her head and pulls Momo in closer, "You do know that you just accepted Todoroki's date offer right?" Jirou whispers as Momo pulls her head back, "No, he wasn't asking me out on a date! He simply wanted to hang out for a quick break." Momo says simply as Jirou slaps her forehead, "Did he invite anyone else?" Jirou asks looking at Momo with a look of accusation, Momo sat there quietly as she pondered, "Not that I know of." Momo answers as she places a hand on Jirou's shoulder.

"Calm down Kyoka, it's not a date. I swear, we'll hang out for a bit and return home." Momo says as Jirou rolls her eyes, "And what if it is? What are you going to do?" Jirou asks as Momo sat there. "I would… Have to decline his advances then." Momo says as she starts walking toward the stairs, Jirou just looks at her, "But could you?" she asks quietly as she takes another sip of her coffee.

Katsuki wasn't the biggest fan of shopping not even in the slightest, but oddly enough Setsuna wasn't terrible. She scanned through aisles quickly as she picked out what she wanted with ease, She was efficient he would give the girl that. Setsuna also challenged him plenty, not that he was exactly threatened but he could get behind the fact that she had a bit of a bark. So why didn't it feel the same? As far as he was concerned, Setsuna was attractive so why wasn't he feeling all fuzzy inside? Katsuki was broken out of his thoughts by Setsuna bumping his side with hers as they were cooking, "Yo, you alright?" she asked as she stirred the mixture within the pot. He rolled his eyes before sliding the diced onions into the mix, "Pay attention to the food dumbass, you'll burn everything!" he says as Setsuna laughed, "I never burn anything, I may not look it, but when it comes to cooking, I'm one of the best!" she says as Katsuki scoffed, "If you aren't the best I don't care." Katsuki says as Setsuna chuckles "So even if that was better than you?" she challenges as Katsuki snaps his head over to look at her, "Piss off, you can't cook better than me!" he says as Setsuna passes him a spoon with some of the soup on it, "Watch me Katsuki." She teases as Katsuki takes a sip.

"Needs more salt, it tastes like dishwater," Katsuki says as Setsuna pulls the spoon back and adds more salt. The pair joke around before sitting down to eat, while eating they had decent conversation surprisingly. Katsuki and Setsuna finish their food as they sit around on the couch, while they were out they decided to head over to Setsuna's actual house, she lived with her mom and an older brother who happened to be out at the moment leaving the two kids by themselves. They stared at the ceiling together as they chatted, "Why did you refuse to fight me earlier?" Katsuki asks as Setsuna looked over at him, "First off you were a little winded you wouldn't have been at your best, second off why would I give you a sneak peek of my skills before the Sports Festival?" Setsuna says as Katsuki chuckles, "Whatever, you just didn't want to get your ass kicked!" Katsuki exclaims as she slapped his arm lightly, "I'm getting my revenge on you Katsuki, one on one. That's a promise." She says as Katsuki grins, "I'm looking forward to it."

Setsuna sits up to look at him better, "What were you thinking about when you were training?" she asks as Katsuki turns away, "None of your damn business." he says as she grabs his hand. "Stop being so stubborn and talk to me please." she says assertively as Katsuki looks at her hand on top of his, it's soft and yet a little rough, definitely warm but there is none of the electricity. None of that warm fuzzy feeling, that's when Katsuki finally understood and decided, he gave her hand a quick squeeze back as he closed his eyes and chuckled slightly. "There is someone who is really bothering me, I feel like I'm losing a battle I have no power in, however, thanks to you I know what I'm going to do," Katsuki says as he pulls his hand away and Setsuna looks at him with awe as he got up.

"I'm going to fight, I have to, If I win then everything will go how it's supposed to." Katsuki says with a small smile as he walked toward the door, "Wait. What if you lose?" Setsuna asks as he turned slightly, "If I lose then… heh, maybe it wouldn't be too bad." Katsuki says as he continues, "You didn't do bad today, for a side character." Katsuki says as he closes the door behind himself. Setsuna sat there with a smile on her face with a slight flush, "Side-Character huh? I'll change his mind, I swear." Setsuna promises herself as she lays back down on the couch thinking about her spiky-haired adversary.

Todoroki was a man who put effort into everything that he did at all times, he used to be more passive about things, however, Izuku had taught him otherwise. That includes this day he had been spending today with Momo, in which he was going all out. He had taken her to a fancy lunch at one of his favorite higher-end restaurants, after that they went for a few games of Putt-Putt at a minigolf course. He noted that Momo had plenty of fun there and planned to take her back if he could, now the two of them were walking through the neighborhood window shopping together. Momo was really cute with the way she bounced at the thought of shopping even if it was from the window, Todoroki knew that the time to make a move was coming soon. What he didn't know was that Momo was investigating something for herself as she traveled with the red and white haired boy for the day, Momo knew that she had feelings for Katsuki she couldn't deny that fact much longer. What she didn't know was if her little crush on Todoroki from their first year was still lingering, she had gotten the small crush from their exam with Aizawa after that it only grew from there. However, when they rescued Katsuki, that crush on him didn't feel as light and fluffy anymore. She couldn't explain it but she felt that her crush on him was turning more toward respect and admiration more than anything, that brings her to today, she would hate having to choose in between the two of them even though she's practically already made her decision.

"This looks really nice!" Momo says pointing to the window as Todoroki looked it over, "Yeah it would." He said gently as she looked at him, "I think it might be better on you." He says as Momo smiles, "Thank you Todoroki," Momo says as she turns and walks ahead. 'Thank you Kaminari' Todoroki mentally thanks the yellow-haired idiot who is pictured in the sky giving a thumbs up. The two of them continue to walk together as Momo turns around.

"Thank you." She says as she smiles at Todoroki, "I almost forgot to say it to you, for today." She continues as Todoroki steps forward and takes her hand, "No problem, Momo." Todoroki says as Momo gave him a fond look. Todoroki slightly increased the grip on her hand as he looked her in the eyes, "Look the reason I took you out was to get to see you smile. I don't know if you realize how beautiful it is." Todoroki starts as Momo just looks at him, "You are also strong and one of the best of our class, also your intelligence is astounding. When we fought against Aizawa and even the villains at USJ, you always stayed on top of your game and a step ahead." Todoroki continued as Momo widened her eyes slightly, "I've always...admired you, I had always looked at you whenever I could even for short glances. I just wanted to say that I really like you Momo and I was hoping that you felt the same." Todoroki finishes as he leaned closer, Momo panicked in her head as the boy approached.

She was expecting a couple of things but not a full on love confession! Now he was going in for a kiss, could she allow it? Katsuki would never have to know, what if she likes it? Momo had never kissed anyone before so she was at least a bit curious, but that's when she felt it. When his forehead made contact with hers, her heart didn't beat any faster, there was practically zero space between their lips as Todoroki closed in. Before the distance was closed Momo pulled away.

"Shoto, stop," Momo says as she pulls away from his grip, Todoroki sat there with a curious look on his face as she stood in front of him. She took a deep breath before speaking, "Shoto, I respect you. I've always admired you as well, the way you kept calm and collected in all situations and always had the strength to go on and become one of the best. However, I don't feel the same." Momo says as Todoroki sat in front of her, "I understand, but I have a question." Todoroki asks as Momo looks at him.

"What makes Katsuki Bakugo so different from me?" He asks as Momo's eyes widen and she flushes, this was the feeling that she was missing in their moments today, even when he was gone he still made her blush like crazy. Katsuki invaded her mind space throughout the entirety of the day, Momo speaks once more, "It's true, I do have feelings for Katsuki. I had no clue where they came from at first, maybe it was the way his red eyes gleamed in the light. Maybe it was his banter and good nature behind bad mannerisms, or even the fact that he always pushes me toward my best in every encounter. I soon realized that these were reasons but never the main reason I do." Momo explains as Todoroki listens.

"I have feelings for Katsuki because for the first time ever something doesn't make sense to me. I can't get a read on the guy and yet I understand him, he speaks to me so fondly hidden behind some snark but the fact that he's even trying to establish a relationship with me told me everything. I don't get him at all but I do and it's frustrating. Everything about him is beautiful to me, I want to get to know him better. I want to understand him and myself through thick and thin because I know he's got my back and I've got his." Momo continues as Todoroki slightly frowns.

"I'm sorry Shoto, but I'm in love with Katsuki," Momo states with a smile as Todoroki grits his teeth and nods. Momo places a hand on his shoulder and looks at him, "I'll do my best in the Sports Festival, I expect you to do the same. Let's continue growing alongside each other alright?" Momo asks as Todoroki smiles, "Sure." He says as his smiles dies away with the sight he caught.

"You two done here?" Katsuki says as Momo's face turns completely red as she turns around, "K-Katsuki?!" She practically screams as he rolls his eyes, "Don't wear it out, now if you two dumbfucks are done flirting I wanna get home." Katsuki says as Momo starts waving her hands in front of him, "We weren't flirting! We were just hanging around and talking like friends!" Momo tries to explain as Katsuki walks past them, "Whatever Ponytail!" Katsuki yells back as Momo chases him but not without giving another smile to Todoroki.

"Honestly we weren't!" Momo says as Katsuki keeps walking, "If you say so Ponytail." Katsuki says as Momo whines, "At least call me Momo again please!" Momo says as Katsuki chuckles a little, "Ask your boyfriend!" Katsuki yells with a laugh as Momo groans, "He's not my boyfriend!" Momo yells as Todoroki looked at the pair. It looks as if he never stood a chance in the slightest, Todoroki clenches his fist. Katsuki was still off-putting to him, Todoroki wasn't sure if Katsuki was the right fit for her. All that he knew was at the Sports Festival he was going to give the boy hell.

Momo tugs on Katsuki's sleeve casing Katsuki to stop, "What?" Katsuki says as Momo twiddles her fingers, "H-how much of that did you hear?" Momo asks nervously as Katsuki smirks, "Icy-Hot getting rejected like a little bitch, I damn near laughed. I never took you for a brick house...Momo." Katsuki teases as Momo blushes again grabbing his hand, "You're terrible." She says with a laugh as Katsuki fakes a groan as he squeezed back a little.

This was definitely more like it.

Momo sipped her coffee back at the dorm since Katsuki went to bed as soon as they got back, she was kinda relieved. If he heard her confession today she was pretty sure she was going to die right there and then. It was peaceful until the sound of clapping disturbed her peace. She turned around to spot Asuga slow clapping at her almost mockingly as she took a seat next to her. "Nice job on your confession today, 10/10," Asuga says as Momo widened her eyes and looked at her. "You think too loud." Asuga says as Momo just looks at her, 'Does she have a mind-reading quirk?' Momo thinks to herself as she looked at the silver-haired girl.

"What about it? It's honestly none of your business." Momo says as Asuga places her hand almost slamming it right next to Momo's, "Oh but you see it is. You lied to me, you said he was just a friend and yet you're in love with him. I took a step back so that I could gauge the situation and scope out any rivals, but now that I know that you lied I will make your life a personal hell." Asuga warns as Momo justs shot her a stern look, "I won't lose to you, Kana." Momo says as Asuga laughs, "You will, hope you don't mind me stealing away your boy toy. I'll send pictures." Asuga says as she gets up walking away, "This means war, Momo." Asuga says coldly as Momo felt herself almost shudder.

Momo finished her coffee setting her cup down, she exhaled as she straightened out her shirt. She had no plans to lose to Asuga when it came to Katsuki no doubt, but that vibe she gave out.

What the hell was that?


	8. Chapter 8

Momo finished her coffee setting her cup down, she exhaled as she straightened out her shirt. She had no plans to lose to Asuga when it came to Katsuki no doubt, but that vibe she gave out.

What the hell was that?

**Chapter 8: All is fair in Love and War Part I**

Asuga was fully prepared to outclass Momo in every single way, in fact, she was prepared for it. When she spotted the girl acting weird whenever she struggled to get out of Recovery Girl's office she knew she had to keep an eye out for her. Momo Yaoyorozu had a good quirk and along with that, she was smart but other than those two obstacles it's going to be easy to beat her. Asuga had done a little observation on the girl and was planning on exploiting any information she could that she got on her, she was there at the mall whenever they were shopping for clothes on that day they all went out and came back really late. There she picked up the piece of info that Momo was indeed crushing on Katsuki but she needed more if she wanted to have a proper edge.

Her hopes were lifted whenever Todoroki asked her out 4 days ago, she had hoped that Momo would have been smitten with the boy to the point where his charm and her small crush would take her away. Asuga followed Momo throughout her day out with him and honestly was surprised whenever she rejected the boy and even just went and professed her love for Katsuki as well. The good news was that meant that she was correct in calling Momo's bluff and now her plan goes into action.

Asuga didn't have much personal bias against the other girl at all but Katsuki was way too interesting to her to just pass up, if she was being completely honest she had thought the rest of the class was below her in a sense. They had such a belief in frivolous things, such as dating, grades, heroism, and happy endings. There were two things that Asuga knew about the world, Reality, and Results and that's why Katsuki Bakugo was so interesting to her. He was beyond the rest of them, with his power quirk and determination to be the best he was practically perfect. The closest second was Izuku Midoriya but in the end, there was a weight on his shoulders that prevented him from striving forward not that she cared, to her Katsuki was going to be the greatest of them all and she couldn't help but want a part in that.

Asuga smiles as she bumps into Katsuki, she's been watching him closely as well, she knew he had a weakness for a challenge. Small talk and other topics didn't get him riled up for conversation as much as teasing and challenge did. "Morning, Number 1!" She says with a small smirk on her face causing Katsuki to give her a look. "You fucking mocking me?" He says with a bit of a growl as she chuckles "No no of course not Kacchan, I'm just calling you by a name I thought of. Unless you like Kacchan better?" Asuga teases as Katsuki gives her a weird look.

Perfect he's cornered, either he accepts Number 1 as his nickname from me, which is practically mocking him, or he accepts to be called Kacchan in which Izuku is within earshot harming his pride. It's a classic rock and a hard place, Asuga smirks as Katsuki sweat drops a little before shrugging saving face. "Call me whatever the hell you want. It doesn't matter coming from an extra." Katsuki says as he takes his seat.

Interesting, he picked an option with less collateral. I should have expected this from him, "Alrighty Kacchan~" Asuga says throwing a glance directly toward Momo who tries her best not to glare back. As class goes on Asuga does her best to put off Momo, making sure to answer any questions before she could while lightly flirting with Katsuki to throw her off just a bit more. Asuga was hell-bent on destroying her, love is indeed a war and she intended to be the United States to her Japan. Leaving nothing but ashes and nuclear fallout in her wake. Asuga can't help but smirk watching Momo squirm furiously.

The next phase was talking to her friends and getting close to them, Asuga talked with Kirishima and Mina making sure she spoke to them together. They had a higher bias as such which should make talking to them one on one later easier, "How did you two end up actually being together?" Asuga asks as Kirishima scratched the back of his head shyly as Mina told the story, "So we were out and hanging with Kaminari for his birthday along with Bakugo, Yaomomo, and Jirou. We were having… a lot of fun and eventually I just couldn't take it and I kissed him. We didn't actually get together until afterwards when he finally decided to man up!" Mina says slapping him lightly as he rolled his eyes with a laugh, "Oh hush! You were shy and finger twiddling whenever I asked you and you know it!" Kirishima said as Mina put her finger up and he closed his mouth, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Sometimes it's really that easy." Mina says as Kirishima laughs again, "You're evil." Mina responds, "I love you too." She says with a smile as Asuga grinned at both of them.

Classic couple, way too easy to deal with, her next obstacle was going to be the real challenge. She was definitely not referring to Kaminari, she had that boy wrapped around her finger. The real challenge was Kyoka Jirou, she had a big thing for music and was also the designated best friend/giver of advice for Momo, she knew she had to be careful with her. Especially since Momo knew that this has become war.

Asuga gives Momo and Katsuki space in order to keep suspicion down as she made her moves behind the scenes. She had yet another asset she could take advantage of and his name was Shoto Todoroki, she knew that the rejection wasn't going to bring down the urge to defend Momo with him so she'll use that to her advantage.

The last piece was Izuku himself, not a lot of students really probe him for information. However Izuku was like a gold mine in Asuga's eyes, he was a childhood friend of Katsuki that means plenty of information that she could obtain to get even closer to him. Everything was falling into place as long as she stayed meticulous, she would have everything she needs to decimate Momo.

Asuga's chuckles as Mina and Kirishima continue their antics, meanwhile Momo sat around pondering. Asuga had proven to be a bit more of a threat then she thought, Momo felt almost helpless as this girl was piece by piece bringing her down as well as taking Katsuki away from her. Momo knew that Asuga was trying to corner her so she had to play a few cards herself, she had told Jirou ahead of time that Asuga was up to something against her. This way whenever Asuga approached her Jirou knew the protocol, however, she couldn't speak for the rest. At this point, Asuga was a friend of the Bakusquad. With only ½ a day until the Sports Festival, with that much time Momo had to come up with a counter-attack.

"So run this by me again." Jirou says as Momo was pacing in her room, "You want me to distract Asuga while you go hang out with Kacchan in his room?" Jirou says as Momo looks at her, "Basically, but i-it's nothing lewd I swear!" Momo says as Jirou nods, "Just get her into a conversation about him with Mina and Kirishima." Momo says as Jirou nods again. "So what's your plan? You guys just going to sit and look at each other awkwardly?" Jirou asks as Momo shakes her head. The taller girl pulls out a fancy lunch case and presents it in front of the smaller girl, "In this lunch box, I have 128 assorted spicy rolls from JU-ON's!" Momo exclaims as the case opens revealing the sushi as Jirou widened her eyes, "Holy shit, isn't this like legendary sushi?!" Jirou says as Momo nods as she takes off the top half and passes it to her, Jirou lifts her eyebrows as Momo answers, "This is your payment for assisting me, you wouldn't take money so I'll give you the next best thing, half for you and half for us." Momo says with a smile as Jirou hugs her, "You're an angel!" Jirou cries into Momo as she pats her back.

"I'll do my best, don't miss your shot alright?" Jirou says as she takes the top and departs, "I won't." Momo says as she grabs the bottom half and ventured toward Katsuki's room. Momo eventually makes it to the boy's room, she knew he was going to retire early since today was a little hectic with the Sports festival being tomorrow. She takes a breath before knocking on his door, "Who the fuck is it?!" Katsuki yells from his room, "It's me, Katsuki!" Momo calls back as rustling could be heard before footsteps then the door opened revealing the boy in his pajamas. "The hell do you want, Ponytail?" Katsuki asks as Momo holds up the box. "I thought we could hide away for dinner, at least for tonight," Momo says shyly as Katsuki eyes the box before scanning the hall before pulling her in and closing the door.

"You couldn't have called or texted?" Katsuki says as he stretched, "And risk getting ignored again, not happening." Momo teases with a laugh, "It happened one fucking time and I apologized!" Katsuki exclaims as Momo laughs even more. They both sit on his bed as Momo places the box on his bed in front of them, "Why the hell did you get so many?" Katsuki asks with a chuckle as they both began to eat, "I thought you would be hungry and I eat a pretty decent amount as well." Momo says popping another piece of sushi in her mouth. The two sat around and ate with a few jokes back and forth as Katsuki placed his leftovers in a small fridge, "You actually ate 32 pieces of the damn sushi." Katsuki states as Momo blushes, "I can't help it, I just have a high metabolism!" Momo exclaims as Katsuki lays down on the bed with a sigh.

"Thanks, Ponytail, that was good." Katsuki says with a yawn as Momo smiles, "Glad you liked it." Momo stares at the boy as he shut his eyes and laid there peacefully, Momo could feel her own body getting heavier as she resisted the urge to lay down beside him. "Alright, I'll leave you be so that you can rest Katsuki," Momo says quickly as she moves to get up. "You don't have to go, you know." Katsuki says with his eyes still closed as Momo snaps her head back to look at him as his eyes open up and his face turns red, "D-don't get the wrong idea! You just looked tired and I wouldn't mind if you laid down for a while." Katsuki utters out as Momo took a step toward the bed. "Are you being serious?" Momo says as Katsuki looks away with the blush still being on his face. "Yeah, now lay down," Katsuki says as Momo goes into his drawer pulling out a shirt.

"The hell are you doing?" Katsuki asks as Momo walks toward the bathroom, "I can't sleep well in clothes but your shirt should work." Momo answers before disappearing into the bathroom. 'What the hell did I just get myself into?" Katsuki asks when Momo emerged with only his shirt on and obviously underwear as he spotted a small bit of red as she walked toward his bed. Katsuki gulped turning his eyes away as she laid next to him, Momo's face was on fire as they laid next to each other awkwardly. There was silence before Momo broke it, "Hey Katsuki?" Momo asks as Katsuki answers, "Hm?" He grunts as Momo spoke again, "Do you think I'll be strong enough to actually make a difference this time?" Momo asks as she continues, "Last year, I lost in about two hits and at the joint training I was practically useless. I just want to be able to do something this time around you know? It's a really terrible feeling and-" Momo is cut off by Katsuki dragging her closer pulling her into him.

"Shut up, you've already made a difference. You beat Aizawa in your exam, you held everyone together at USJ, you even told me off about my shitty battle strategy in the beginning." Katsuki explains as his voice gets softer, "You are the reason I'm even here right now. You were the one who made the tracker weren't you?" Katsuki asks as Momo relaxes in his arms. "With the number of times, you kept my ass in check the last thing you should be doing is beating yourself up and feeling weak. You are strong, probably much stronger thanks to my help, you are going to kill it out there. I want you to be the one I face in the finals." Katsuki says finally taking a breath, his blush intensified when Momo dug more into him.

"Thank you Katsuki." Momo says as Katsuki smiles, "Don't, just make sure to fucking win Ponytail." Katsuki says as he relaxes. Having her in his arms had been the best damn feeling to him, she was soft and smelled amazing, he could get used to this. "Thanks, Ponytail," Katsuki mutters quietly as he falls asleep, Momo smiled hearing him thank her.

Momo knew that sleeping in her own bed after this was going to be super difficult, but she was going to enjoy this while she could.

Momo knew that this was definitely the moment, she could finally embrace the fact that she loved this boy. Asuga nor anybody wasn't going to take him from her, no for Katsuki.

She planned on fighting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: All is Fair in Love and War Part II

Katsuki stretches his body with a growing smirk on his face as he jogged in place, he'd been waiting for this day since it 2nd year started. The Sports Festival had finally begun, Katsuki had been chosen by staff once more to do the initiation speech, he swore someone was just trying to piss him off at this point as he stepped out of the room into the outdoors with large screens surrounding yet another obstacle course. The sound of the cheering roared through the speakers as Katsuki looked back at the gates where the students were filing out, he saw a mixture of his classmates along with Class B's and H's student(s) since it was only Mei Hatsume who was waving.

She skipped over as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "The fuck do you want, Tech Bitch?" he asks as she places a hand on his shoulder, "Not much, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to help test my babies?" Mei says plainly as Katsuki deadpans. "Go fuck yourself ." he says as Mei mockingly placed a hand to her heart, "But Kacchan," Mei says as Katsuki begins to fume.

"Stop fucking calling me that!"

"Kacchan!" Izuku calls out as he runs over, "God fucking damn it Deku! If I hear one more fucking 'Kacchan' I'm ending your fucking bloodline!" Katsuki says as Izuku sweat drops, "It's good to see that you're fired up, I just wanted to say that I'm not losing this time." Izuku says while clenching a fist, "Don't make promises you can't keep Deku, You won't even make it to the end of the chapter! Also, tell your girlfriend to stop it with that dumbass nickname." Katsuki says Izuku blushes and waves his hands at Katsuki, "M-Mei isn't my g-girlfriend!" Izuku says as Tenya runs over.

"Bakugou don't break the fourth wall so casually, It disturbs the flow of events!" Tenya says karate chopping the air as Katsuki glared at him, "Fuck the flow of events, fuck the readers, and fuck all of you I'm winning this damn thing!" Katsuki yells as Kirishima runs over, "Yeah, I'm fired up too! I'll catch you in the finals Bakubro!" Kirishima says as Katsuki gives him a look, "Heh, don't expect me to pull any punches so you can look good in front of your girlfriend!" Katsuki exclaims as Todoroki shot him a glare as he walked past them, Katsuki glares back as he steps forward and walks toward the starting gate.

Momo adjusts her gym uniform as she exhales before closing her locker, she looks over to spot Asuga talking to Hagakure and Mina as she sends over a glance toward her with a sly smile on her face. "Hey guys I spotted Yaomomo, I'm going to cheer her on real quick alright?" Asuga says as the other girls nod and wave as they exit the locker room, she approaches Momo as the other girl looks away from her. "I never took you for the lying type." Momo says as Asuga places her hand on the locker in front of her blocking her path, "I'm not. I'm genuinely here to cheer you on, you'll need it." Asuga says as Momo shoots her a look, "Judging from last year and your lack of much real improvement from then, along with Todoroki, Katsuki, and myself, you're in for some real competition. So good luck." Asuga says as she takes her hand from the locker walking away from as Momo clenched her fist.

Asuga chuckles to herself as she exits the locker into the air of the outside world, she walks until she catches up to Katsuki, "Piss off Kana." Katsuki says as Asuga clings on to him tighter, "Why so cold Katsuki? A little affection before the big festival never hurt anyone?" Asuga says as she looks at Todoroki as he slightly steams at his fists, It looks like he noticed. She smiles as Katsuki swipes his arm away from her, "I don't have any fucking time for your games bitch. I'm settling this on the battlefield with you." Katsuki says as he walks ahead. Asuga smirks again as she looks behind her toward Momo who has a serious look on her face.

This Sports Festival was about to be a spectacle and Asuga was going to have a look of fun.

The festival started with the race along the obstacle course, Todoroki came in first with Katsuki at as close second and Izuku at third. Katsuki yelled at Todoroki who ignored him without a single word, Izuku looked at Todoroki as he retreated away to the rest area. Iuku had a worried and confused expression on his face while Katsuki was fuming, 'What's going on with Todoroki?' Izuku asks himself as he walks along with Katsuki to the next rest stop. Asuga came in 11th place while Momo came in at 17th place, the smile on Asuga's face never faltering.

The calvary battle came after that, with Asuga and her team of Mineta, Shouji and Kaminari being able to steal the 1,000,000 point headband from Todorki who looked like he could have cared less, Asuga's team was 1st, Todoroki's team was 2nd Katsuki's team was 3rd, Izuku's team came in 4th place once more. Momo watched carefully as Katsuki fumed toward her about their placement as Asuga brushed past Todoroki, it was almost as if he grimaced as he looked back at her and Katsuki.

Momo's eyes widened as she pieced it together, Asuga must have said something to Todoroki regarding her confession about Katsuki when she said no to his confession toward her. Momo looked at how pissed Katsuki was as he was still going on about the placement, 'She's setting them up.' Momo thinks to herself as she grits her teeth. 'Asuga is riling up Katsuki and Todoroki to keep them distracted with each other but why?' Momo questions herself as a hand to her shoulder interrupts her. "Oi Ponytail, you ok?" Katsuki asks as she perks up and looks at him, "Y-yeah, I'm fine just strategizing for the one on one matches." Momo lies quickly feeling a pang of guilt as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "I should have figured with you." Katsuki says with a slight chuckle as Momo smiles and gets up.

"After this, we are pretty much adversaries. So after this, I'll be focusing on beating you so don't slip Katsuki." Momo says with a confident expression as Katsuki widened his eyes before closing them with a huff, "Look at you, acting all cool, the same goes for you Ponytail. If you lose before fighting me I'll kill you!" Katsuki exclaims with a small smile as Momo smiles at him, "You'll try." Momo says as she walks away from the boy. "Katsuki smirks as he looked at the retreating girl.

Momo looked around for Izuku before she spotted him with Ochako and Mei as they were chatting together, "Hey Izuku, do you have a minute?" Momo asks as Izuku turns his head toward her, "Uh, sure. I'll be right back." Izuku says to the two girls as he follows Momo to the side, "What's up Yaoyorozu?" Izuku asks as Momo looks around before looking toward him again, "You've noticed Todoroki's behavior as well haven't you?" Momo asks as Izuku looks at her before nodding, "Yeah, it's almost like last year. I thought we had that resolved." Izuku says as Momo speaks, "I think they are being set up against each other." Momo says as Izuku widens his eyes a little, "Do you think it's class B?" Izuku says as Momo shakes her head.

"I think- no I know it's Asuga." Momo says as Izuku nods, "How do you know?" Izuku asks as Momo blushes a bit, "W-well you notice her sudden closeness with Katsuki and her short glances at Todoroki?" Momo tries to explain without revealing that she rejected Todoroki over Katsuki and Asuga's using that as leverage, Izuku nods. "Yeah, that makes sense. Why would she?" Izuku asks as Momo places a hand on her chin, "Perhaps she wants to distract them with each other from something else or even someone else." Momo suggests as Izuku gives her a look, "Why would she need to do that? The matches are one on one." Izuku says as the doors to the final area open, "Unless they never were." Momo adds as there was a large stage in front of them it was multiple times bigger than the one last year, Momo and Izuku's eyes widened as Present Mic's voice called out over the roar of the crowd, "Welcome everyone to U.A High School's first mass free-for-all!" he says as the crowd roars.

Momo looked over as Asuga's smile grew large and she gave Momo a look as she chuckled, Momo gulped as they were all walking into a massive set up.

"The rules of the free-for-all are simple, only one may remain in the stage to be called the victor, terms of loss include, unconsciousness, no longer being able to fight, and ring out! No use of deadly force or overexertion of quirks that could endanger fellow peers, have fun and most of all. FIGHT!" Present Mic called out as the crowd cheered with him, Aizawa rolled his eyes and looked down as the 32 students took their places. Momo looked at Izuku as he nodded, "Keep Todoroki preoccupied, Katsuki can deal with himself. I'll try to make my way to Asuga and take care of her as soon as possible." Momo says as Izuku nods again, "Don't lose Yaoyorozu." Izuku says as Momo nods, "I wasn't planning on it." she says as Midnight shot a flare in the air. The students took off into battle.

Momo dodged and weaved through the multiple battles as she made her way toward Asuga who was practically standing there waiting for her, Momo narrowly dodged a massive fist as she slid. "Hey there! You didn't forget about me did you?" Tendo says as she gets into a fighting stance, "Of course not, I won't let you win this time." Momo says as Tendo smirks, Momo creates knights gauntlets around her arms as she rushed Tendo who wasn't expecting the rush attack and went to defend against it enlarging her hands around herself as Momo slide across the dirt to face diagonally from Tendo landing a punch to her side as Tendo recoiled using her opening to swing at Momo. Momo ducks it before retreating a bit, 'Tendo's quirk works best when she grabs things if she is even able to get one hand on me. It means trouble.' Momo deduces as she rushes in again keeping Tendo in a defensive position. Tendo tries to hold her ground as Momo pushes against her with multiple attacks to her fists.

Tendo shrinks her hands and grabs one of Momo's wrists as Momo's other punch is blocked Tendo kicks Momo square in the gut as she lets the girl go, Momo hits the ground and rolls away from several enlarged punches before another one descended upon her. "Gotcha!" Tendo exclaims as Momo creates a titanium dome placing it between herself and Tendo's fist as it collides with the metal. Tendo recoils at the pain as Momo lifts the dented dome and tosses toward Tendo who dodges it, "Nice! However, that creation may have just cost you!" Tendo calls out confidently as she catches it with an enlarged fist and sends it back toward Momo at high speed. Momo narrowly dodges as Tendo closes the gap between them and grabs her, Tendo clenches her fist as Momo struggled in her grip, Tendo gripped tighter, "Come on." Tendo says as Momo began to weaken before stopping her struggle and closing her eyes, Tendo drops her. "Honestly that was really good Momo, but you have to work on that conversation of yours."

Tendo says as Momo twitches, "I sure did" Momo says as she pulls a welders mask over her face as Tendo looked into her slightly gripped hand at the flash grenades in it, "Shit!" Tendo goes to throw them but they go off flashing a majority of the stage. Momo takes off her mask after the brief flash at a disoriented Tendo as she wobbled a bit, Momo smiled before sweeping her feet causing the other girl to hit the ground. Momo then picked her up and tossed her off the stage into the ring out zone, "Sorry Tendo, it looks like I've got bigger issues to deal with at the moment." Momo says as she runs into the crowd. Sights set on finding Asuga and taking care of her.

"Tendo! Damn you class 2-A bastards" Monama says as he copies the scales quirk along his arm and aims at Momo as Izuku lands a fist directly on his face sending him flying. Monama's eyes roll back as he flies off the stage. "That was surprisingly easy," Izuku says as Monama's name lit up with a K.O. across it, Izuku scratches the back of his head. "I hope I didn't hit him too hard," Izuku says as he defends against an attack at his side.

Asuga brushes the dust off of her hands that was on them as she kicked away two students she had beaten with ease off the stage, "I just pick off the small fry until Katsuki can properly get to Todoroki. Momo probably didn't last long against Tendo, that means the rest of this should be a breeze." Asuga says as she catches sight of Ochako in front of her.

"Hey there Kana, hope you don't mind if we have a quick match." Ochako says as Asuga smiles sweetly, "Of course not, I've been looking forward to a match with you Uraraka!" Asuga says as Ochako clenches her fists, "Alright then, let's go!" Ochako says as she lunges toward Asuga who gets into a stance easily being able to hold Ochako off, Ochako swings left and right using pretty basic attacks on Asuga who was countering them easily. Asuga spun and kicked Ochako who blocked with her arms sliding back a bit, Asuga holds her ground inspecting Ochako, 'Something isn't right' Asuga notes as Ochako approached and swept at her feet causing her to jump up to avoid the kick, the ground was replaced with a slick liquid Asuga's eyes widened as she landed causing her to slip.

Asuga tries to recover but is blasted by sound waves as Jirou slams her foot down, Asuga slaps her hands on her ears, "The hell?!" she calls out as she kept her hands at her ears. Ochako put small sound blockers in her ears as she jumped into the sound wave and rushed Asuga who was still struggling against the sound. 'Damn it, Urakaka must have been planning this from the start. She knew she had to touch me to pretty much guarantee victory so Mina made the ground slick to steal my balance and Jirou's sound waves keep me suspended leaving me wide open. Well played.' Asuga notes as she takes her hands off of her ears and starts unzipping her uniform only to be touched by Ochako, Asuga lifted slightly as Ochako's quirk activated.

Asuga smirks slipping out of the top kicking Ochako into Jirou making the sound waves stop, Asuga stood there disoriented in her tank top as she closed her eyes and dodged Mina's attacks, if the only senses she could rely on were her sight, touch, taste, and scent she chose touch as she used changes in air pressure to judge where she dodges as she took out Mina. Knocking her clear off of the stage as she reopened her eyes with her hearing returning in time to counter Ochako kicking her into a nearby rock causing the girl to slam her back into it. Asuga turned toward Jirou and rapidly approaching and dodging another sound blast before chopping her in the neck, Jirou went limp as Asuga tossed her over the side of the stage. Ochako coughed as she got up, 'She's... like a monster!' Ochako says as she huffed and panted as Asuga walked over to her.

Ochako threw a weak punch as Asuga dodged it, Ochako backed away from Asuga who had an unreadable expression on her face, "I commend your effort Ochako, however it seems like it was just not enough." Asuga placed two fingers to the center of Ochako's chest, Ochako's eyes widen as she tries to grab Asuga's arm. "Auf Wiedersehen," Asuga says as she closes the two fingers into a punch sending Ochako flying off the stage.

"And the battle rages on, with only 15 students remaining the number one spot grows closer than ever! Shouta what are your thoughts?! Present Mic exclaims as Aizawa shoots him a glare, "For you to relax, obviously the students are doing well this time around." Aizawa says as Present mic nods "Oh yeah! Especially that Asuga girl from your class, she's like a beast! Where did you find a student like her?!" Present Mic exclaims as Aizawa rolled his eyes, "I'll admit the transfer is strong but Momo and Katsuki are still on the field holding strong along with Izuku and Todoroki. They could prove to be actual threats to her, not to mention Setsuna from Class B." Aizawa says as Present Mic yells into the microphone again, "Unbiased as usual with Shouta, I'm fired up for the conclusion of Tetsutetsu and Kirishima's manly match of hardened wills after the defeat of Fumikage at the hand or should I say tongue of Tsuyu Asui! The fight continues!" Present Mic yells as Katsuki blasts another opponent off of the stage.

"Lightwork. Now, where's that bastard Half and Half?" Katsuki says as he hears a whistle then a fist hitting his face, Katsuki tanked it not budging as it flew back to Setsuna. "I wasn't kidding when I said I'm getting payback." Setsuna says as Katsuki rolls his eyes and starts walking away, "Piss off Extra, I'm looking for IcyHot. I'll deal with your ignorance later." Katsuki says as she's suddenly in front of him launching a kick that forces him to block, "You know what they say. Ignorance is bliss!" Setsuna yells as she ax kicks Katsuki making him blast her away. "You want to die?!" Katsuki yells as he blasts her twice causing her to fly backward.

"As you fucking wish!"

Katsuki roars as he viciously attacks Setsuna, rapidly increasing his speed with the momentum of his blasts, Setsuna began to be overwhelmed as she split herself apart using her disconnected arms and legs to attack Katsuki who defended with his explosions. Katsuki dodged and blasted the body parts as they maneuvered through his blasts pursuing him through the smoke and heat, Katsuki dodges two more fists as the legs seemed to disappear, with the four fists attacking him he blasted himself upwards in order to spot the full body of Setsuna he blasted his way over as he landed in front of her, the fists float alongside Setsuna as she regenerated her next pair. She smirked as Katsuki smirked as well as she attacked him with her six fisted barrage as Katsuki returned the favor with his own blast enhanced punches of his own.

They stayed like this increasing speed and intensity with every trade as the audience roared with excitement, Toshinori chuckled as Endeavor looked at him. "What's so funny?" Endeavor asked as Toshinori waved him away, "It just brings back memories is all." Toshinori chuckles as Endeavor looks back over at Asuga fighting with interest in his eyes.

Katsuki and Setsuna finally break ways with an explosion as Setsuna runs directly into it launching the two other sets of arms that Katsuki blasts away with ease as Setsuna continues her assault only for Katsuki to dodge every blow except for a headbutt Setsuna pulls him into, Katsuki flies back hitting the ground as Setsuna retreats, Katsuki slaps the ground with an explosion sending up smoke and debris as Setsuna launches two of her fists into the smoke after a minute she recalls them only for Katsuki to be holding onto them as they reattach, "That was actually kinda good Setsuna." Katsuki says as she blushes a little at her name coming from his mouth, "But, you know what they say." Katsuki says as he headbutts her then knees her in the stomach before launching her into the air.

"All good things come to an end!"

Katsuki roars as Setsuna turns around in midair to attack but is met with the sight of a massive explosion heading toward her, she gasps as she's hit with the power of the explosion sending her body into the sky before plummeting into the stage, "Not bad for a side character." Katsuki says as she rushes off. Momo knocks another opponent off of the stage as she watches Katsuki ring out Tsuyu and Izuku distracting Todoroki as Momo approached Asuga who smirks as Momo rushes toward her. Out of the corner of her eye, Momo spots Katsuki blast Izuku out of the way as he faced Todoroki, Momo gritted her teeth as her eyes darted between Asuga and the confrontation. "Shit!" Momo exclaims from gritted teeth as she turns at the last minute toward the confrontation. Asuga smirked before rolling her eyes as she dodged a swing from Kirishima.

"Ready to die, IcyHot?" Katsuki says as Todoroki looks at him coldly, "Katsuki." he says firmly as he clenches his fist causing his flames to erupt as Katsuki smirked, "That's more like it!" Katsuki says as he lunges only to be tackled by Momo who sprung herself from a nearby rock as Todoroki looked at her with surprise, "Momo?" he says as vines lashed toward him, "Be calm lost sheep, I'll end your anguish along with this long battle with the lord upon my side." Ibara spoke as Todoroki gave her a look.

Momo and Katsuki land not too far away as Momo scrambles up, "Sorry Katsuki." Momo says as Katsuki gets up, "Goddamn it Mo, I was waiting to fight you last!" Katsuki roars as Momo chuckled, "Katsuki, hear me out-" Momo speaks before being cut off, "If you are that eager than I guess I have to fight you huh?" Katsuki smirks as Momo yelps creating a shield blocking Katsuki's attack as she slid back, "Katsuki wait!" Momo says as she blocks two more blasts as Katsuki wound up the third one, "Why the hell for?! This is a fight, adversaries remember!? Don't take me lightly!" Katsuki exclaims as Momo defended attack after attack before she caught a side glance of Asuga fighting Kirishima. Momo grits her teeth and blocks another explosion, Katsuki approaches and Momo shield bashes his face before grabbing it. Katsuki gives a surprised expression as Momo pulls his face in kissing him.

Katsuki's eyes widen at the sensation before he succumbs to the feeling as Momo's lips slightly moved against his own, Momo held his face against hers as Katsuki pulls her in closer, Momo's mind almost went blank during the whole exchange while Katsuki gave up fighting and pressed more into it, they finally pull back for oxygen as Katsuki looked at Momo who was holding his face still.

"Momo..." Katsuki says as Momo smiles, "I'm sorry, but there's something I have to take care of, you'll have to wait for our fight just a bit longer ok?" Momo says as Katsuki stared at her speechless as she rose and ran to the side, Katsuki looked at her still unable to form words as Tenya ran over, "Bakugou, I'm here to face you!" Tenya exclaims as his face changed when Katsuki gave him a death glare, "Perfect timing Four-eyes, I needed to beat something." Katsuki says with a voice between calm and infuriated as he blasted toward the other boy.

Momo got to her spot creating a halberd and shield, along with the knight gauntlets from before as Asuga approached her. "You beat Kirishima?" Momo says as she kicked the gauntlets to the side, "Not quickly enough, it seems." Asuga says with the venom practically dripping from her words as Momo noticed and gave a small smile. "Are you referring to my kiss with Katsuki or your plan failing?" Momo says trying to egg on Asuga as it seems to work as the silver-haired girl clenches her fist.

"Rest assured Momo, my plan is far from failure. You're just an annoying roadblock that needs to be removed." Asuga says as she clenches her fist. Momo aims the halberd at Asuga, "I'm not going to allow you to keep standing here on this stage." Momo says as Asuga lunges toward her and begins attacking, Momo swings the halberd as Asuga swiftly dodges the attacks as she makes quick work of the weapon causing Momo to switch to her shield, Asuga counters Momo's shield attacks striking her blind spots with immense force causing Momo to cough up blood as she hit the stage floor, "Your quirk, is that you can collect the kinetic energy of any impact on your body before redirecting that same force added with your own anywhere from your body, however you can't hold it long. Am I right?" Momo asks as Asuga chuckles placing a foot on her gut, "You forgot the fact that the damage I take is split in half, but other than that you're right. I'm impressed." Asuga says pushing down causing Momo to cough, "I'm glad, that means I don't have to feel as bad."

Momo says as Asuga gives her a look as she is pelted directly with two cannonball shots as she is nearly blown off of the stage by them, Asuga's eyes roll back in pain as she recovers only to be punched in the stomach and face by Momo who attacks while she is dazed. Asuga tanks a punch with her face and headbutts Momo. The two girls go back and forth blow for blow as Momo dropkicks Asuga near the edge of the stage. Momo then hops over an approaching string from her trap connected to two boulders that were falling. Asuga's feet get caught and yank Asuga down. Momo exhales before chuckling a bit, "That was easier than I thought." Momo says as a set of feet land on her body as she coughs, groaning in pain Momo is kicked sliding near the edge of the stage, Momo opens her eyes to spot Asuga huffing as she gripped Momo by the collar.

"You...Bitch, did you honestly expect a simple trap like that one to stop me?" Asuga used her other hand to punch Momo in the stomach as he panted, "At first, I was going to let Katsuki win and claim the fame. Finally able to enjoy a victory here, by getting Todoroki all riled up I expected him to be taken out easily so I could pick the rest of you off and lose in the last showdown, but you just had to go and get in the way and piss me off. So, here's what I'm going to do." Asuga says as she lays Momo down and straddled her with her hands around her neck, "I'm going to choke you out, beat Midoriya allow Katsuki to beat Todoroki. Then I'm going to win, Katsuki's pride will be all damaged, so I'll swoop in, offer to train with him and every single day I'll steal his heart until one day he's mine and I'll make you watch it all. Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this just a little too much." Asuga grips harder as she heard a beep.

Asuga's eyes widened as the portion of the stage they were on exploded and broke away from the rest of the stage, Asuga let go of Momo as Momo gasped for air. "Damn it!" Asuga punched herself in the leg and launched back up toward the stage. "You are such a sore loser! Enjoy the view from the bleachers Momo~!" Asuga yells down as a chain wrapped around her body and she was yanked back down toward Momo who grabbed her and slammed her face into the sliding section of the stage, "I figure that's how you returned the first time, but now that I'm here I can ensure you don't get to get back up!" Momo exclaims as Asuga grits her teeth and struggles. "You would honestly throw your chances of victory away just for this?!" Asuga exclaims as Momo gives her a serious look with her face bloodied, "From the moment I saw what you were up to, I was no longer here to win, just to make sure that you lost!" Momo says as Asuga goes speechless as the part of the stage hit the ground.

Asuga's and Momo's name read through the sky with the Ring Out over them, Katsuki's eyes widened as he clenched his fist, "Damn it Ponytail!" Katsuki yells as Izuku gives an exhausted smile, "Alright Kacchan, let's go it's time to see how much I impro-" Izuku is cut off as he hit with a giant ice pillar that lead to just outside the stage, Katsuki gritted his teeth as Todoroki walked toward him. "Forgive me Midoriya, however, Bakugou and I have unfinished business."

Todoroki says as Katsuki smirks, "You're goddamn right!" Katsuki says launching off toward Todoroki blasting away at his ice attacks as the two strongest members of Class A fought against each other, "Katsuki, you are such a brute! With nothing but the goal of becoming number one in your mind!" Todoroki yells as he blasts flames toward Katsuki as he dodged them and blasted away more ice, "You're right! Is there a fucking problem!?" Katsuki says as he sends volleys of ap shots Todoroki's way as he defended with an ice wall.

"Yeah, the other people in your life! Those who decided to care for you! What even are they to you?! Pawns! Just people for you to step all over and use in your pursuit for some pointless throne you don't even know why you are fighting for!" Todoroki yells as Katsuki blasts at him only to be hit by flames, Katsuki staggers, "Shut up IcyHot!" Katsuki yells as Todoroki hits with a pillar of ice into another I wall he created pinning him. "No! You didn't even notice it did you? The way Momo just jumped in to save you despite you being her enemy!" Todoroki yells as he hits Katsuki with another pillar, "Shut up!" Katsuki says weakened. "You are a selfish bastard Katsuki, face it! You only want to be number one because you can't stand the fact that there are people who are stronger than you!" Todoroki yells as Katsuki looks at him, "Shut-" Katsuki begins as he is hit with another pillar, "You've lost. I don't know what Momo sees in a guy like you, you're making so much progress only to throw it away. All because of some shallow dream, If I'm ever going to be ok with handing Momo off to you then you need to change."

Todoroki says as he begins to walk away the arena goes silent as the stage begins shaking, Katsuki explodes out of the ice trap punching Todoroki in the face, "Shallow!?" he yells as he sends more attacks toward Todoroki, "Don't act like g you know who I am or what I'm about! Don't act like you didn't sit upon a throne you didn't want because of your shitty father! Don't act like you weren't invited to this school because of your damn strength and tenacity! Don't you dare fucking act you've always had fucking friends!" Katsuki yells with every punch he hit Todoroki with as he launched the both of them into the air breaking past the sky limit before throwing Todoroki down toward the stage and rotating while sending explosions.

"I was born with an amazing quirk, every single day I was reminded of it! My parents! My classmates! My teachers! Since day fucking one they've all been watching me!" Katsuki yells as Todoroki caught himself with ice, "I CAN'T LET ANY OF THEM DOWN!" Katsuki roars as the explosion came slamming against the barrier and destroying large parts of the stage the wind from the impacts almost blew everyone in the bleachers away as the smoke subsided with Katsuki standing above Todoroki who looked at Katsuki while tears fell down the ash haired boy's face.

"That's why I have to be number one, 'cause I don't know who'd I fucking be if I wasn't."

Katsuki says as he drops Todoroki through a gap causing the Ring Out to go across his name, Katsuki panted while standing there. Katsuki turned his head to spot Setsuna stand there speechless as his eyes drooped.

"Well Damn..."

Katsuki says as he passes out and falls through the gap on to be caught by Todoroki, "You haven't let any of us down you know?" Todoroki says as he holds the body of Katsuki as his name read Ring Out above the stadium. "It... It looks like the victor is Setsuna Tokage from Class 2-B!" Present Mic announced as Setsuna fell to her knees and grit her teeth and the audience roared with applause.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Just For A Moment**

Momo woke up to the light of the sun peering through the blinds as she blinked away sleep and looked at her bandages. Momo gripped her bedspread as she went to get up, "Going somewhere?" Recovery Girl asks causing Momo to jump slightly, "Yes ma'am, I'm headed to the arena to watch the rest of the battle." Momo says as the old woman chuckled, "I'm afraid that you missed out on quite the show young lady, it was certainly explosive." Recovery Girl says as Momo cracks a smile, "Did Kats- I mean, who won?" Momo asks as Recovery Girl stroked her chin, "Surprisingly, it was Class B's Tokage who took the win."

Recovery Girl says as Momo's smile drops slightly, "That girl is resilient I'll give her that, but Katsuki but up a hell of a fight with Shoto." Recovery Girl says as Momo looks to the side before opening her mouth to speak as Recovery Girl practically reads her mind, "He should be in the other room. Careful though he isn't in the best of shape." Recovery Girl says as Momo nods, "Thank you." Momo says politely as Recovery Girl smiled at her. Momo walked into the hallway toward the other room.

Shoto looked up at the ceiling of the room as he tried his best not to make eye contact with the blonde haired boy at the other side of him, Shoto cleared his throat as he spoke. "So… Who's Tokage?" he asks as the room stayed silent for a minute, "The fucking victor." Katsuki says as Shoto spoke again, "I meant to you?" Shoto asks again as Katsuki huffs, "A fucking side character! Why the fuck are you talking to me IcyHot?" Katsuki says as Shoto sighs, "I misjudged you… I also degraded your dream. So I wanted to make small talk and take a shot at being… friends." Shoto says as the room goes quiet again.

"Next are you going to ask if we can go shopping together and talk about girls?" Katsuki says as Shoto stares at the ceiling. "No, I didn't think you were into that stuff." Shoto says as Katsuki huffs, "That's cause I'm fucking not." Katsuki says as Shoto chuckles, "Look IcyHot, You can keep your damn apology cause I don't want it. I'm going to be the fucking best no matter what anyone says… Got it? I can tolerate your existence, don't go getting all mushy on me and changing that or I'll kick your ass again you bastard!" Katsuki yells as bit as Shoto faintly smiles, "Sure." He says as he gets up and heads for the door, "If anything happens to Momo, I'll personally make you pay for it." Shoto says as Katsuki huffs again,

"Piss off IcyHot, Don't underestimate her." Katsuki says as Shoto sighs, "That works." Shoto leaves the room as Katsuki sits up and singes the blanket he's gripping in his hands.

Momo treads quickly down the hallway nearly running into Shoto as Momo backs up, "Todoroki, I'm sorry." Momo says as Shoto smiles, "It's fine. You going to see him?" Shoto asks as Momo nods, "I figured, well he's doing alright for the most part. He should be back in action in no time." Shoto says as Momo smiles weakly, "I know, thank you Todoroki." Momo says as Shoto looks to the side, "I'm sorry for acting so rashly and cruel during the tournament. I let my heart get in the way of the competition." Shoto says as Momo shakes her head.

"Honestly, it's alright. I understand, there's no bad blood between us. I get it." Momo says as Shoto looks at her again, "That's good, I'm glad. I for one respect your decision and trust you." Shoto says as Momo smiles at him, "Thank you. Shoto." Momo says as she walks past him. Shoto looks at her retreating figure as he smiles.

'Katsuki really makes her that happy huh?' Shoto thinks to himself as he walks toward the exit.

Momo entered the room looking directly at Katsuki as he stared down at his sheets, "Katsuki?" Momo calls as he lifts his head up, Momo could see him attempt to shake the look off of his face but the lack of spark in his eyes told her everything. "You are still alive huh?" Katsuki says as Momo closes the door behind her and walks to the seat beside his bed, "Yeah, I'm still breathing." Momo says with a weak smile. "That was fucking stupid." Katsuki says as Momo took her hand and ran it across the bandages on his arm, "I know." Momo says as Katsuki shoots her a glare. "Do you? That stunt back there could have gotten your dumbass killed! It also threw away your chances at winning when you were finally making a damn difference for once!" Katsuki yells as Momo nods softly again, "I know." she says as Katsuki grits his teeth.

"What the hell is wrong with you! What's with this 'I know' bullshit?! What the hell was I supposed to do if you died Ponytail?!" Katsuki yells as Momo finds his hand and interlaces her fingers with his, "How are you?" Momo asks as Katsuki stopped before looking away, "Pissed at you." Katsuki says as Momo hold his hand a little tighter, "And?" she pushes as Katsuki gives her a look, "There is no fucking and." Katsuki says as she looks him in the eyes. "I heard about your loss." Momo says as Katsuki's expression changed to surprise as he quickly fixed it.

"So fucking what?" he says as Momo looks at him again, "So why aren't you angrier about that?" Momo says as Katsuki looked away, "You were absolutely livid when you got first place last year when Todoroki wasn't using his full strength, so why when you claimed you were giving it all you got and lost aren't you mad?" Momo questions as Katsuki continues looking to the side.

"Why the fuck do I still bother?!" Katsuki yells as Momo looked at him with a worried expression, "Every damn word that came out of IcyHot's mouth was right, Why the hell am I trying to be number 1? Outside of the world expecting me to be the best I have no fucking clue why I fight so goddamn hard hard for it! I cause nothing but trouble and yet I still kept digging and going pushing away everybody in the process, sometimes I just want to set it aside say fuck the world and do literally anything else but I can't. I can't fail them, I can't live with that regret knowing that with this power I did nothing with it and everyone's watching! How disappointing is that? A hero in training who has no real fucking dream?! Just a pissed off kid for afraid of letting the world down!" Katsuki laments as tears fall down his face as Momo couldn't help but cry at the sight as well.

"Why am I the one who's always getting fucking lost? Why am I the one who always needs help? Why am I the one that always causes others to suffer?!" Katsuki cries as Momo hugs him. "Katsuki… please." Momo sobs as Katsuki leans into her shoulder and allows himself to cry, there was no one else there but those two as Katsuki hugged the girl back, would it be ok, even for a second to just be weak?

"You… are doing just fine Katsuki, it's ok." Momo lulls into the boys ear as she holds onto him, "You can lay it all on me, I've got you, just this once let me help you." Momo says as she lays them both down in the bed and pulls away to look at him. "I sound so pathetic." Katsuki says as Momo smiles a little, "That's normal, it's nice trying to be a normal teen for once huh?" Momo jokes only for Katsuki to scoff, "Fuck normal, but this isn't the worst thing." Katsuki says as he looks at Momo, "I'm going to keep fighting. I've got no choice really, number 1 is the goal but I'm hoping along the way I can actually find a purpose for moving forward." Katsuki says as Momo snuggles into him. "In the meantime, just rest Katsuki. I'm here." Momo says as she looks at him.

"Fine." He says simply as he pulled her closer, Momo knew he still had a lot of weight on his chest but at the moment resting was the best thing for him. He didn't have to pour out all of the things that are plaguing him at once but, whenever he did, she would be there ready to help him again.

Hours passed before the two of them left the room, the awards ceremony happened with Katsuki basically chucking the second place medal at Shoto who faintly smiled at his friend's antics while Setsuna looked like she was receiving an honor that wasn't her's. The audience cheered as the Sports Festival ended. Momo couldn't help but smile a little over at Asuga who did the same.

A week past with the students being back in class with the internship totals being on the board, "I'm totally interning under Fat Gum again!" Kirishima says as Mina pouts, "I'm jealous you got another cool hero as one of your picks!" Mina exclaims as Kirishima wraps an arm around her, "Hey, it's not that bad. You've got some pretty good picks too!" Kirishima says trying to console her as Mina boops his nose, "Relax, I'm kidding." Mina laughs as Kirishima rolls his eyes. "Hey Asuga, did you pick who you were interning with yet?" Mina asks as Asuga nods, "Yep! I'll be picking Endeavor." Asuga says simply as Mina and Kirishima dramatically hit the floor, Shoto lifts his head to look at her as he raises an eyebrow.

"You were chosen by Endeavor?!" they both screamed in unison as Asuga laughed at them, "I'm just as surprised as you are, but yeah I'll be interning under him along with Shoto." Asuga says as she looks back toward him as he looked away, Mina and Kirishima fanboyed/girled at her as Katsuki set off an explosion in his hand. "Shut the fuck up! You guys are being too loud!" he exclaims as Kirishima nudges him, "You still mad about second place?" Kirishima teases as Katsuki exploded at him again, "You wanna fucking die you bastard?!" Kirishima and Mina laugh as Asuga chuckles while he looks back to spot Momo who glances at him. He faintly smiles as Momo smiles as well.

So far, second year hasn't been so bad. Katsuki knew that with that girl sitting there that he would find his own purpose in no time. As a matter of fact, he was looking forward to it, after all they were just getting started.

Katsuki walked through the city streets gazing at the people who passed by, some alone and some with family as he made his way through to his destination. He had no clue why he was even going there in the first place, the whole situation was way more complicated than it needed to be. Katsuki sighed as he turned into an alley walking through it reaching the other side finding a small playground.

Katsuki didn't have the fondest memories of this play since it had been the same one he had bullied Deku at, something that he hadn't been trying to remember or even be reminded of as the girl haired girl sat on the swing set. "Oi Shego, why exactly did you want to meet here?" Katsuki asks as Setsuna turns around with a faint smile on her face, "Ah Katsuki. Glad you made it." Setsuna says gently as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "Cut the shit, what do you want?" Katsuki says as Setsuna sighs. "I didn't deserve it… my victory." Setsuna says as Katsuki continues looking at her.

"It's been really messing with me. I hate looking at that damn medal knowing I didn't get to finish my fight with you." Setsuna says as she clenches her fist. "I was pretty much down for the count anyway." Setsuna finishes as Katsuki continues looking at her. "So what?" Katsuki says as Setsuna looks at him, "I had the same thing happen to me last year, IcyHot decided to be a pansy and I wasn't able to get the victory I really wanted. Who gives a fuck? It just means next time you have to actually earn it." Katsuki says as Setsuna smiles at him. "You did good." Katsuki says surprising Setsuna as she gave Katsuki a surprised look. "Don't get it twisted, I still royally kicked your ass, but I had fun and you definitely need to get stronger so we can fight again." Katsuki says as Setsuna hugs him.

"I appreciate that Katsuki, honestly. I just wished you'd lean on me a bit more you know?" Setsuna says as she embraced the ash blond-haired boy who took her off of him, "Stick around a bit more and maybe but at the moment… I think I'm good." Katsuki says as Setsuna chuckles, "Look at you being sappy, but alright. I'm definitely going to be someone you can notice Katsuki!" Setsuna says as Katsuki chuckles, "Whatever Shego." Katsuki says as he raises his hand as he walked away into the alley.

It seemed a little anticlimactic for Setsuna's taste but nonetheless, she still had a massive smile on her face as she looked at the retreating boy. Setsuna planned on getting him to call her by her name, maybe even think of her as a little more than a side character.

Yeah, that last part sounded really good to her.

In a nearby phone booth, Kaminari held his phone to his ear as he nodded, "Yeah… of course. Consider it done." he says as he looks around, "Next Wednesday during the internships? Alright… Just please…" Kaminari says as he hangs up the phone, he places a hand to his mouth as if he was going to be sick. He dreaded for next Wednesday but orders are orders, he walked out of the phone booth with his head down.

"I'm sorry guys."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** **The Shot heard Round the World**

Katsuki had noticed something, Momo had been a little weird around him as of late. Especially after the Sports Festival and their kiss. Katsuki reaches and touches his lips as he remembers the sensation of it, it wasn't bad, it was just he hated the fact that he kind of wanted to do it again. Katsuki shook his head, he was going to try to talk to her about it so that she would avoid him or be as awkward as she has been around him. It had been a little hard ever since they started their internships however, they almost never saw each other.

Katsuki had no clue as of who she decided to intern under all he knew was filling out sidekick paperwork and stressing about a girl didn't mesh well. Katsuki growled as Best Jeanist gave him a look, "Is there an issue Katsuki?" he asked as Katsuki huffed, "Nah." he says briefly as Best Jeanist gives him a look as he sits down. "Katsuki seeing as you are officially becoming my sidekick, this early in your high school career I may add. It's pretty important that we place trust with each other." Best Jeanist says as Katsuki scoffs.

"I let you fucking comb my hair back into that dumbass style, anything else is pushing boundaries." Katsuki says growling about his tamed hair as Best Jeanist looked at him, "Katsuki, talk to me." Best Jeanist says as Katsuki growls at him, "Piss off old man, you don't want to hear about dumb teenage shit!" Katsuki exclaims as Jeanist chuckled, "What's her name?" he asks as Katsuki gave him a disgusted look. "Did you just fucking assume my thought process?" Katsuki asks as Jeanist just looked at him as he remained unfazed.

Katsuki tried to ignore him but to no avail as he slammed his pen down on the table, "I got kissed by a girl who confuses the shit out of me, now she's being weird and I want to fix it so that she doesn't have to feel like she needs to avoid me! There you fucking happy?" Katsuki says as Jeanist chuckles, "Well I was aware of the kissing part, I mean who in the stadium or on tv wasn't? Also you never told me her name." Jeanist says as Katsuki looks to the side as he signs the paper.

"Momo." Katsuki says as he slides over the sheet, "Ah, of course. Well have you gotten the chance to talk to her about it yet?" Jeanist says as Katsuki shakes his head, "No, we've both been busy or not alone." Katsuki says as Jeanist gives him a nod, "Do you have feelings for the girl?" Jeanist asks as Katsuki shrugs, "Look, I know I give off bad boy vibes but a majority of my high school career and life as been hero shit. I have no clue what a crush is like." Katsuki says as Jeanist widened his eyes, Katsuki was being oddly responsive and honest it must be bad.

Jeanist nods as he reads over the paperwork, "How does she make you feel?" Jeanist asks as Katsuki turned away again, "This conversation is pointless." Katsuki says as Jeanist stands and and makes a copy of the sheet, "Answer the question." Jeanist says as Katsuki sighed.

"I don't know, she's fun to be around, she's tough and intelligent. She's definitely pretty and sometimes she smiles and it makes me feel shit." Katsuki says as Jeanist signs the official copy placing it in a frame as he closes it. "Well I think you should ask her to be your date for the Gala coming up soon. Just so you can investigate that feeling more." Jeanist suggests as he hangs the frame on the office wall. "I don't do Gala's." Katsuki says as Jeanist slides him the copy, "Maybe she does." He says as he walks over to the phone picking it up and dialing numbers into it. "What the fuck am I even supposed to say?" Katsuki says as Jeanist hushedly spoke into the phone before hanging it up with a nod.

"No clue, but you have 15 minutes to figure something out." Jeanist says as Katsuki gave him a look. "What the fuck did you do old man?" Katsuki questions as Jeanist walks toward the door and opens it, "A favor." Jeanist says as he walks out. Katsuki sits there flabbergasted as he chased after the taller man, "Wait hold the fuck up!" Katsuki says as he gives chase to Jeanist.

Soon he found himself sitting next to Momo in the back of a car as Jeanist drove with Uwabami in the passenger seat laughing loudly at Jeanists antics, Katsuki and Momo did their best not to make eye contact with each other as their minds raced. 'Hey Katsuki, so about our kiss? No no that's too forward. Katsuki could I inquire on the current state of our relationship?, no that sounds too formal.' Momo thinks to herself while twiddling her thumbs, 'Oi Ponytail kissing you didn't suck so go dance with me at the Gala thingy? What am I a fucking idiot? Hey Momo, i'm sorry go out with me? Wait, I'm sorry? What the hell am I sorry for?' Katsuki thinks to himself as beeping went off in the car causing the two heroes in the front of the car to stop in front of U.A, "Sorry kids, duty calls. Katsuki next call to action is your first official job so stay vigilant." Jeanist says as Katsuki rolls his eyes and nods, "Be good now Momo we should be back soon!" Uwabami says as Jeanist rolls up the window and the car drives toward the city.

The two teens look at the speeding car driving away as they look at each other briefly before Katsuki takes a deep breath and turns toward Momo all the way as his red eyes meet her grey ones. "So they got you too?" Momo says as she places a hand to his hair, as Katsuki snickers. "What the hell is on your head?" Katsuki says trying not to laugh, "My internship work, however I have been able to actually get some work done this time." Momo chuckles as they walk inside of the building as they chat while going up the stairs. "I can… fix your hair for you if you want?" Katsuki offers as Momo blushes slightly, "S-sure Katsuki, Would you like to accompany me to my room?" Momo asks quickly as Katsuki chuckles nervously, "As long as I can get that ridiculous hairstyle out of your head." Katsuki says as Momo pouts a little, "Your hair is all weird too." Momo teases as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "At least you look cute with yours." Katsuki blurts out causing the both of them to blush, "S-seriously?" Momo says while stroking her longest twirl, "Y-yeah, it's cute. I prefer your other style though!" Katsuki says practically pushing her into her room.

Katsuki looked around in awe as he got a good look at her room, it looked lived in. Like camp out lived in, fancy tea cups covered a majority of one of Momo's nightstands while study guide packets covered her bed. She also had pairs of Pajama pants along with a set of underwear or two on her floor. Momo broke into a sweat as she slowly turned toward Katsuki who had a blank expression as he looked at her room, "How long have you been hiding out in here?" Katsuki asked as Momo waved her hands in front of him, "Nononono, t-this is because I was rushing out this morning! I didn't have time to thoroughly clean up is all since I was f-flying out of the door!" Momo says hurriedly as she speaking to air, as Katsuki is already picking up underwear and throwing it into the dirty clothes hamper, he shows her a bra he's holding in his hands as he explains, "Mo, this is the 5th one i've picked up, that also means you've been practically locked up in here. Also damn did you grow another size?" Katsuki says teasingly as Momo throws her jacket at him. "Unhand my undergarments at once! Y-you.. You. You fiend!" Momo stutters as Katsuki walks over to her face to face hanging the bra over her head, "Or what?" Katsuki challenges as Momo gulps before grabbing his collar pulling him closer. "I'll… I'll…" Momo attempts to say as Katsuki just gives her a look.

"Or what? You'll kiss me again?" Katsuki says with a smirk as Momo scoffs, "You're incorrigible." Momo says as she releases him. Only for Katsuki to grab her collar tossing the bra into the open hamper and using the same open hand to pull her ponytail out as her long black hair flowed downward. "While you were bugged out here, You never asked me if I hated it before hiding away." Katsuki says as he nearly pins her to the wall. "It was inappropriate of me, you were in mid-fight and I just reacted and did it and possibly cost you the win by distracting you." Momo says as Katsuki rolls his eyes. "I lost 'cause Shego is a die hard. That kiss was anything but a loss Mo." Katsuki says as the heat rushes to his face as Momo blushes as well, "I see. I'm sorry." Momo apologizes as Katsuki lifted her chin with his fingers.

Momo realized that her and Katsuki had finally been the same height, as the boy's ruby red eyes scanned her features, with her own own eyes of grey scanning his as he blushes slightly. "No need to apologize, I already have full intent on paying you back in full." Katsuki says as Momo could feel her body trembling as her back finally hit the wall, "R-really?" Momo says as Katsuki nods shyly moving closer to her. Momo leans into him as well as she unconsciously pulls him in closer as she closed her eyes, Katsuki takes a deep breath in and out as their lips make contact. It's different than before, the kiss was passionate almost as if they had been waiting for this moment for the past two and a half weeks. Katsuki's hands wandered while he was trying to find a semblance of synchronization while Momo melted into the kiss putting on of her hands in his hair.

Neither of them could really say that they were the best at kissing in the slightest, Momo had just been winging it just as much as Katsuki is now the first time, but that flow is finally found and the two found themselves craving the touch of the other as they kissed each other deeply eventually finding the bed where Katsuki had pinned Momo to as they began running out of oxygen. Katsuki pulled away with a breath as Momo took a breath in as well. The heat hadn't dissipated in the slightest as the two kinda lovers held each other, Katsuki looked as Momo as she took in air breathless with a red flush on her face with half lidded eyes as she stared at him lovingly. "Katsuki…" She says as Katsuki gulped, this might have been the most beautiful sight he ever laid his eyes on.

"I'm not good at this… I'm generally unpleasant at the best of times. A complete asshole at the worst but hopefully I didn't just royally fuck up." Katsuki says as Momo smiles at him, "Of course not. I was… rather looking forward to this you know?" Momo says gently as Katsuki sighed, "I know." he said as Momo's eyes widened as she looked at him and he looked away. "I may or may not have heard your little splurge about me a month back during your rejection of IcyHot." Katsuki says as Momo blushes harder, "I-I meant every word," Momo says as Katsuki looked at her again when she placed her hands on his face, "Cool, that's awesome…. Um well, I don't really know what to do next but. There's this dumbass dance thing coming up and I was wonderin-" Katsuki started as Momo cut him off.

"Yes." Momo says as Katsuki could feel his heart explode. "Fuck. Good. Fucking great!" Katsuki says as Momo smiles at him, "I'm new at this too, so don't feel too disheartened." Momo says as she stares him in the eyes with a gentle smile. "Seriously, cut that shit out." Katsuki says with a blush as Momo chuckles, "What?" she asks almost concerned as Katsuki answered, "That smile… It's making me feel shit again." Katsuki says as Momo laughs, "I'm sorry for smiling, it'll be harder now but I'll try not to." Momo says as Katsuki leans closer again, "Nah, don't do that. It… ain't the worst thing ever." Katsuki says as they are about to kiss again before a knock at the door sends the two teens flying off of each other as Momo fixed her clothes and answered.

"Yes?" Momo asks as Jirou looks at her with a horrified expression. "Kyoka, what's going on?" Momo asks as Katsuki comes back into view, "The Ushio building was attacked." Jirou says as Katsuki and Momo's face morph into those of horror as they rushed downstairs with Jirou to watch the news. Katsuki read the tagline, EXPLOSION AT USHIO, VILLAINS STRIKE MALICIOUSLY. 57 WOUNDED, 70 CONFIRMED DEAD. Katsuki felt a hand grab his as Momo nearly cries. It was moments like these that truly made or broke people, all of a sudden the world of heroics and villainism rears its ugly head to the dark truth of the battle that awaited the children.

The students looked at the screen with horror as Katsuki clenched his fist and started for the door with Momo following, he was going to take out whoever the hell it was. Momo looked just as serious as he did as they were stopped at the door by Aizawa.

Katsuki didn't even fight him about it, all that he knew was that he had never felt weaker in a single moment. The game had changed very quickly, and it was just getting started.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Solace

"How many?" Aizawa says as he scans through the wreckage of the Ushio building, Hound Dog sighs as he takes his hat off, "7 Pro heros died almost instantly in the explosion, 3 of them were hospitalized." Hound Dog says as Aizawa glanced over the chaos, "What exactly happened? Was it the league?" Aizawa says as Hound Dog closed the case file folder while sticking it into his coat. "It's speculated but this wasn't the work of someone's quirk, this seems more like a terrorist attack more than anything." Hound Dog says as Aizawa looks on before speaking, "Why the Ushio Building?" Aizawa questions as Hound Dog answered quickly, "Perhaps it was a demonstration of war?" Hound Dog says as Aizawa shakes his head.

"No, the league is small. Especially with the arrest of All for One, this may just be an intimidation tactic or even a calling card." Aizawa says as Hound Dog gives him a look, "I believe the murder of innocent people and pro-heros alike seems a bit much for just a calling card." Hound Dog says as Aizawa walks toward the wreckage, "It was a trap, however instead of false hostages they used real ones. This was to attract bigger deal heroes, this almost seems like an attempt to pick off key players." Aizawa says as Hound Dog responds, "Now that I think about it, Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods arrived. They weren't killed in the explosion luckily but they did arrive." Hound Dog says as Aizawa nods his head.

"I'll investigate more into this later, in the meantime I've got to help where I can." Aizawa says as he jumps into the fray, Hound Dog walked to his vehicle, "I'll do the same, these damn villains will pay I swear." Hound Dog growls as he drives toward the mess.

Katsuki nearly blew a hole in the wall of his room as he paced through it, "Damn it!" Katsuki cursed as his fist stopped before hitting the wall, "I'm a goddamn sidekick now, so why the hell am I still sitting on the fucking sidelines?!" Katsuki says as arms wrap around his waist, "Katsuki, calm down please." Momo says gently as she pulled him into her, Katsuki exhaled and turned around to face her placing his forehead on hers. "I know Ponytail but it just pisses me off, I should have gone with the old man," Katsuki says as Momo closes her eyes still holding him close.

"Is Best Jeanist still alright?" Momo asks as Katsuki sighs, "Yeah, he's messed up about it since he didn't make it in time." Katsuki says as Momo nods into him pulling back to look at the boy, "Everything is going to get figured out alright?" Momo says as Katsuki nods, "I just realized we are finally the same height." Momo chuckles as Katsuki frowns, "Piss off Ponytail, you've never been taller than me!" Katsuki says as Momo looks at his face before placing a hand on it. "Please excuse me for being blunt and sappy, but have I ever told you that I've always loved your eyes? That defiant glint with just a touch of softness. They're beautiful." Momo says gently as Katsuki widened his eyes before his face flushed red. "That was pretty fucking sappy." Katsuki says with a smirk as Momo smiled.

Katsuki pulled Momo in and kissed her gently as she held him close, Katsuki pulled away and looked at her, "Don't expect me to say anything sappy back you hear me?" Katsuki says as Momo leaned her head into his chest, "Of course. Eventually, I will." Momo says as Katsuki places a kiss on her head as she smiled into him. They sat in a brief silence before Katsuki spoke again, "I'm going to dig into this. Get to the bottom of it, and beat the hell out of the bastards that did it." Katsuki says into Momo's hair as she nodded, "I will as well. I've got your back." Momo says as Katsuki hugged her closer, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Katsuki says as he smiles gently at her.

He quickly scoops her up throwing her into his bed causing her to yelp, Katsuki then climbed on top of her straddling her as she looked at him with mild fear and amusement as Katsuki gave her a death glare. "Katsuki, what are you doing?" Momo asks as Katsuki begins to tickle her, Momo laughs as Katsuki chuckles, "I got tired of that mushy shit, since you started it I'm getting payback!" Katsuki says as Momo cackled at the tickling, "Katsuki!" Momo laughed as he continuously tickled her, Katsuki couldn't fight his growing smile as she laughed blissfully underneath him.

Katsuki had loved the noise oddly as Momo was finally able to push him off of her taking the opportunity to hold him closer, she stared at him as he grew red in the face. "The fuck are you staring at?" Katsuki says as Momo chuckle before placing a quick kiss on his lips as she pulled away. "Could I… sleep in here tonight?" Momo asks as Katsuki just looks at her before snickering. "Fine," Katsuki says as Momo smiles. "But don't expect anything to happen just because I'm sleeping in the same bed you perv!" Katsuki exclaims as Momo's face goes red as she slaps his arm and pouts.

Momo had fallen asleep after the fiasco along with multiple apologies and cuddling, that situation fell out of Katsuki's control far faster than he would have liked but maybe that's what he liked about Momo. She wasn't a pushover in the slightest, even with him, he'd give her this victory this time. Katsuki had crossed paths with Kaminari who had been trying to rush to his room, "Oi Thunderdolt!" Katsuki called grabbing the back of the electric boy's hoodie as he looked back at Katsuki, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Katsuki says as Kaminari looks like he's about to cry. "I… Don't know." Kaminari says as he tries to run only for Katsuki to push him into a wall pinning him, "Damn it Denki explain. Seriously why the fuck are you crying?" Katsuki says as Denki looked at him. "Katsuki, tell me, man. If you had to do something in order to protect the ones you love would you? No matter how terrible?" Denki asks as Katsuki just looks at him. "Yeah. I would. Then I would turn around and take out those who threatened them. Denki what the fuck is going on?" Katsuki asks as Denki broke away and wrote something on a piece of paper throwing it to him. "I'm glad you understand," Denki says as he runs off.

"Damn him." Katsuki picked up the piece of paper, he read what was written on it, "Hanzo, Duplica, Wednesday, and I'm sorry." Katsuki looked at the paper in his hands before looking around shoving it into his pocket. "Why the hell is he apologizing?" Katsuki says as he makes his way to the kitchen, he pulls out the lunch boxes he made for himself and Momo for dinner as Asuga appeared behind him.

"Boo." she says as Katsuki doesn't even flinch, "The hell do you want?" Katsuki says as Asuga points toward the fridge, "Food." she says simply as Katsuki just gave her a look as he moved out of the way before she grabbed onto his retreating figure, "However since you're here then I want to talk to you." Asuga says as Katsuki rolled his eyes. "What's up?" he says simply as Asuga gives a look, "How are things with Momo?" she asks almost innocently but Katsuki caught onto her gleam of mischief in her eyes as he frowned.

"That's none of your business." Katsuki says simply as Asuga smiles at him, "Then shall I make it my business?" Asuga says as she clings onto Katsuki much to his discomfort, he quickly pushes her away and sets the food down.

"What did you want to talk about?" Katsuki says crossing his arms, "Why do you even want to be a hero?" Asuga says bluntly as Katsuki just gives her a look. "If you are trying to play therapist with me in order to help me find some clarity, I've got plenty thanks. Now fuck off." Katsuki says turning away only for Asuga to quickly sweep his feet and straddle him, Asuga pins him to the ground as she spoke, "I'm not trying to play therapist, I'm asking you a legitimate question. I'm honestly quite confused as to what being a hero even means after yesterday's events." Asuga says as her features softened as Katsuki stopped struggling, "To make the world a better place, to protect I care about. It's one of those, but you shouldn't let the actions of others sway you from your passion." Katsuki says as Asuga just looks at him, "That's why, even after the fact that All Might's gone and the weight of the world is placed upon your shoulders you can still fight on?" Asuga asks as Katsuki gives her a look with his serious expression waning before he fixed it.

"Yeah." he said almost confidently as Asuga got off of him, "This is why I've admired you. It's so much more to you than just being a hero or defeating the villain. Thank you Katsuki." Asuga says as Katsuki looked at he before grabbing the lunch boxes. "No problem, now piss off before there's a misunderstanding," Katsuki says as he retreats up the stairs. Asuga looked at the boy before smiling and walking off.

The next morning Katsuki had been walking through downtown pushing past people as he walked to the small sushi place, "Hanzo." Katsuki says as he walks in, there's almost no one in there as he looked around to find an old couple feeding each other, a single mother with her kids making a mess and a happy looking chef cooking away with his Wong pot. He takes a seat as he looks at the menu, "Hello sir, may I grab you a drink?" the waitress says as she bows. "Yeah, i'll take a cola if you guys have it." Katsuki says as the waitress, looks at him with glassy blue colored eyes and dark periwinkle hair as she wrote it down on her pad, "Anything else?" she asks as Katsuki eyed her, "Yeah, get me another drink." Katsuki says as the waitress nods, "What kind?" she asks as Katsuki gives her a look, "A duplicate of that one." Katsuki says as the waitress gives him a quick glance from her pad.

"Will that be all?" the waitress asks as Katsuki nods, "Yep." the waitress nods before walking away, Katsuki sits there as the waitress returns after a bit placing the two drinks down on the table before taking a seat herself. "How did you know it was me?" she says as Katsuki shrugs, "Honestly, I thought this was one of those sketchy places from movies where a code word or something brought out the bad guy or something." Katsuki says as the girl snickered as she then stared at him, "What? Something weird on my face?" Katsuki says as the girl shook her head, "No it's just you look way different then how Toga described you, I was under the impression you were an action star or something?" the girl says as Katsuki's eyes widened, "Toga? Wait that means you work with the League?" Katsuki says raising his voice slightly, the girl hushed him as she put a finger up.

"No, I just work around them. The liberation army has joined forces with the League." the girl says as Katsuki's eyes widened, "Liberation army?" he asks as the girl nodded, "I would love to get into more detail however I don't have much time." the girl says as Katsuki went to speak again, "My name is Chitoge, There is going to be a massive attack in the coming hours within your hometown near your hero's headquarters. Keep an eye on your friend, they'll be a part of your downfall in the end. Always look twice at everything. And most of all Katsuki Bakugou, fight for your life.." Chitoge says as Katsuki slams his hand on the table. "Why the hell are you telling me all of this?!" Katsuki says as Chitoge says as she just looks at him.

"I'm sorry. You're out of time."

The side of the building gets blown away with glass fragments and rubble flying all over the place as a Nomu with light blue skin roars, sending people into a panic. Chitoge lays in the rubble of the building as the monster continued its onslaught on the section of downtown, Katsuki had pulled himself from the rubble as he blasted over to grab Chitoge putting her in a different spot from before.

"You goddamn dumbass, you get no mercy from me for withholding info." Katsuki says as he leaves her body by the bench before blasting toward the Nomu with a vicious gleam in his eyes, "Oi Fucker!" Katsuki calls before releasing a high powered explosion into the face of the Nomu causing it to screech and glare at him. "You picked the wrong fucking time to come bully downtown. Now you've gotta pay the consequences." Katsuki says as the Nomu screeches rushing toward Katsuki.

"Let's fucking go, you bastard!"

Katsuki had a smirk on his face as he blasted toward the Nomu ready for battle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Underestimated**

Momo had been up pretty earlier waking up next to Katsuki as they lay in each other's arms as Katsuki softly smiled at her, the moment was short-lived when Katsuki got up and said he was doing some digging this morning and that'll he'll be back to relay any information he had gotten. Momo understood but a tiny part of her wanted to lay with him just a little longer, Katsuki had left a couple of hours ago now when Momo had ordered everyone breakfast. Originally she was going to cook but she looked back into her memory and realized that maybe she should wait before trying that again by herself, besides either way it seemed to boost the mood of everyone even if it was just a bit.

Momo was jerked out of her memory with a nudge from Tendo, "Hey, you good over there?" Tendo asks as Momo nods, "Of course." Momo answers honestly as Tendo nods her head, "Thinking about your boyfriend?" Tendo teases as Momo shakes her head, "Not just that, there are other things on my mind as well!" Momo says as Tendo chuckles, "I'm only teasing, but what's up?" Tendo asks as Momo waves her away, "It's probably paranoia or something, try not to worry about me too much alright?" Momo says as Tendo nods, "Hey look. I'm here if you want to talk." Tendo says as Momo nods, "I know. Thank you." Momo says as Setsuna plops on the couch.

"Gah it's boring around here, where's Katsuki?" Setsuna asks as Momo raises an eyebrow. 'Katsuki?' Momo asks as she scans over the other girl, 'Wait she's the green-haired girl Katsuki was around a lot during the beginning of school." Momo concludes as Mina and Kirishima join the table as well as Tetsutetsu, 'Why is she referring to Katsuki by his first name so casually though?" Momo says as Tendo speaks to the other girl as conversations happened around them. Setsuna's eyes meet with Momo's it's almost as if at the same moment they were having similar thoughts.

"You hang around Katsuki a lot, right? You have any clue as to where he could be?" Setsuna asks as Momo sips her tea, "Possibly, you never really know with Katsuki." Momo says with a subtle glance as Tendo feels the tension beginning to build. "Well if you do then could you relay some places for a girl? I'm trying to see if he's down to hang out." Setsuna says taking a swig of her coffee as Momo gently sets her tea down. "Have you ever thought he was busy doing hero work or even homework before bothering him?" Momo says passively as Setsuna's eyes glow mischevious for a second.

"Have you?" Setsuna says as everyone in the little couch area stared at the pair glaring at each other from across the table, "Always and each time Katsuki has always allowed me to accompany him." Momo says as Setsuna squints at her, "Oh really? It's not healthy to be attached at the hip with a boy you know?" Setsuna says as Momo sips her tea again, "Rich coming from a girl wanting to know a boy's locations." Momo retorts as Setsuna scoffs looking at her. "Is there an issue with my presence around Katsuki, Yaoyorozu?" Setsuna asks as she places a hand on the table.

"I'd hardly call it a presence, but no not in the slightest." Momo fires back as Mina begins mouthing catfight to Kirishima who's trying not to laugh, "Oh so I'm not a threat or anything to you Yaoyorozu?" Setsuna says as Momo gives her a look, "I never said you were anything. I respect Katsuki's friendships." Momo says as Setsuna challenges her gaze, "Then what does that make you?" Setsuna asks with a bit more force as Momo calmly finishes her tea, "Someone he can lean on." Momo says as Setsuna chuckles before standing up with Momo doing the same.

Jirou walks over at the small group watching the two girls debating as she takes a seat, "Shouldn't we stop them?" Jirou suggests as Mina places a finger on her lips, "Shshsh, I want to see where this goes." Mina says as Kirishima shrugs. Jirou looks at the two as they seem to be taking this a little far, "I've trained with him, met up with him outside of school, as well as been praised by him," Setsuna argues as Momo just shoots her a look, "He's done the same thing with me, none of those feats are especially unique you know?" Momo says as Setsuna growls, "I've held his hand!" Setsuna says confidently as Momo places as hand to her mouth to hold back a chuckle.

"Child's play." Momo says as Setsuna's eyes widen before she starts walking toward Momo, Momo notices this before chuckling, "Oh? You're approaching me?" Momo says with a chuckle as Setsuna smirks. "I can't beat your ass from over here." Setsuna says as Momo chuckles again, "Then come as close as you'd like." Momo retorts as the rest of the students on the couch deadpan.

"Now they are just referencing anime." Mina says as Jirou sighs, "Momo at her worst only reads manga," Jirou says as Mineta pops up pointing a finger at them, "Wait is that a Jo-" Mineta gets cut off by a karate chop to the head by Iida, "Mineta! That's a separate continuity!" Iida says as Mineta hits the ground. "This is my school," Jirou says sighing as Aizawa walks in.

"Students, I hate to ask this of you but I need everyone to get suited up immediately. We are headed to Hoth Square, you have 10 minutes." Aizawa says as the students acknowledge him and everyone separates to their rooms, Momo couldn't help but think about Katsuki when she pulled out her hero costume, 'Is this why he isn't back yet? I hope he didn't plan to fight on his own.' Momo thinks to herself as she shakes her head. There was no need to be worried about the boy, it was Katsuki he could hold his own until they got there.

Right?

Aizawa stands in front of the students with a serious expression on his face as he prepares to address them. "The reason I've called all of you out at this moment was because there has been an attack downtown as well as the east district. It would appear that it's an army of Nomu, possibly with a cloning quirk. Pro heroes are scattered everywhere handling the masses but there is another large group headed toward Hoth square, it's going to be our job to fend off that position long enough to clear them out." Aizawa explains as the students begin clamoring amongst themselves. "I know this is a lot to ask of you but honestly we're in desperate need for help and you guys are our next best choice." Aizawa says as Kirishima calls out, "It's not even a problem Aizawa Sensei! We've got this fight in the bag!" Kirishima calls as the rest of the students cheer with him.

Aizawa fights back a little smile as he clears his throat, "Momo Yaoyorozu, you'll be leading Class A to the first defense point on the Eastern side, while Tendo will lead Class B on the Western side. We'll relay communication through radios that'll be distributed as soon as this little briefing is done." Aizawa says as Momo looks at him with a shocked expression before Shoto places his hand on her shoulder giving her a nod before she eases a bit. "Any questions?" Aizawa calls out as the students say nothing. "Good then let's move!" Aizawa says as the students begin organizing themselves passing out radios. "It's about time I got to get into some more hero work!" Kirishima pumps his fist as Tetsutetsu pumps his fist as well, "It also looks like we'll be working together this time around!" Tetsutestu says as Kirishima pulls him into a manly handshake. "Hell yeah, Keep your guard up bro. I wouldn't want to accidentally outclass you." Kirishima says as Tetsutetsu smirks, "In your dreams Red Riot!" Tetsutetsu says as Mina points at the two of them. "Should I be jealous?" Mina says as they both look at her, "It's not like that!" they both yell as Momo was trying to organize Class A.

"Well if anything we need to keep long-distance combatants at the back along with support. While the front should consist of close combatants, right?" Momo says to herself as she paced, Tenya walks over with the rest of the class following as he gives her a quick tap, "Yaoyorozu, let's go." Tenya says as he walks past her the rest of the group follows while Momo begins to question her leadership. Izuku stops her before she can start thinking negatively coaxing her to walk as he walked alongside her. "You're worried about strategies?" Izuku says as Momo nods.

"I have a base understanding of everyone's quirk as is but there could be some elements I missed out on, such as range or even the full capabilities of the enemies. Or the collateral of our quirks upon each other and the surrounding environment." Momo says as Izuku nods, "I don't think there is much that we can do about the environment, though I believe that it is evacuated for the most part." Izuku says as Momo nods, "It's honestly tough to think about fending off an area I haven't seen," Momo says as Tenya yells, "We're here!" Izuku and Momo looks at the straight and narrow path along the street with buildings on either side, Momo smiles as she walks up to the front, 'I've got it figured out now' Momo says as she places a hand to her fist.

"We'll set up here! Our goal is to not let a single Nomu get passed us!" Momo yells as the rest of the student's cheer.

Katsuki flies backward as he takes another blow from the Nomu that pursues almost immediately as Katsuki recovers with a few blasts to flip over the beast, Katsuki sends another volley of AP shots to the Nomu's back. The Nomu turns to give him a meaning glare before jumping and crashing down onto Katsuki with full force as Katsuki blasted at it with a full explosion in order to deflect the beast to no avail as the Nomu crashes into him anyway, sending the boy straight into the street cratering it with the Nomu on top of him. The Nomu pummeled Katsuki's arms as he blocked each punch, 'This guy hits like a fucking truck!' Katsuki says as he tries to think of a way out of the situation he was in.

Katsuki takes a punch and uses the opening gained to blast the Nomu directly in the face destroying a portion of it, the Nomu gripped it's face and roared as Katsuki blasted out of its direct range, the Nomu put it's hands down and revealed its ability to heal as the wound had closed in front of his eyes. "Damn, you are just chocked full of tricks aren't you?" Katsuki says as the Nomu almost smiles in response to his question as the two continued to clash. Katsuki didn't want to kill it cause, despite the monstrous appearance they were still human, some citizens had still been around there that couldn't get caught up in the crossfire of his high powered explosions. He was at a bit of a disadvantage as the beast charged again, Katsuki has an epiphany as the Nomu charges as him, he closes his eyes are the Nomu makes its descent with another blow. Katsuki snaps them open grabbing the Nomu's arm and using the momentum along with some of his explosions to slam the Nomu into the street.

"Sorry Deku, but, I'm stealing some of your tricks!" Katsuki says as he jumps up laying a barrage of attacks on the Nomu to keep it down as he blasted higher up before using another explosion to blast himself into a spinning motion laying a heavy kick into the Nomu. The Nomu struggles to get up as Katsuki attacks again, the Nomu's attacks becoming sluggish as Katsuki takes advantage of this sending explosion enhanced attack after attack on the Nomu before landing in front of it. The Nomu tries to punch Katsuki only for the boy to deflect it sending a high powered AP shot directly into it causing it to go flying into a wall, the Nomu laid still as Katsuki panted. The police arrive to detain the Nomu as Katsuki looked for Chitoge only to find nothing, "Damn it." Katsuki says as a cop approaches him, "Nice one Ground Zero, that was some fine work." The cop praises as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "That was nothing, just hurry up and get this thing out of here." Katsuki says as the Nomu is taken into the armored truck. The Nomu smiles at Katsuki letting out a guttural laugh as the doors were closed on it, Katsuki's eyes widened as he saw smoke pluming from uptown, "Fuck!" he yells as he blasts toward the smoke.

Momo sits quietly with the rest of her class as they wait patiently for any movement from the enemy, Momo had Izuku, Tenya, Kirishima, Tokiyami and herself at the front, while Jirou, Shoto, Aoyama, and Kaminari were at the back. The rest of their class had been sent to scan and save any hostages in the parts of the surrounding that had already been attacked, sweat beads on the side of Momo's head as she glanced back at Jirou to see any change in reaction in her features before looking back upfront. "This doesn't make sense. They should have been here." Kirishima says as Momo speaks up, "Said who? As far as we are concerned Aizawa sensei may have been wrong." Momo says as Kirishima looks at her, "Then what are we still doing here?" Kirishima asks as Momo looks ahead. "Honestly, it's just a hunch but I have a feeling that we're are exactly where we need to be," Momo says as Kirishima just looks at her as he sighs, "I'm trusting your intuition here, Mina tells me to never question a lady's thoughts."

Kirishima jokes as Momo smiles over at him. Kaminari shivered as Shoto placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey. What's going on with you Denki?" Todoroki asks as Denki looks at him with grief-filled eyes, "I never hated any of you, you know?" Denki says as Todoroki looks at him with a confused expression as an arm bursts out of the concrete grabbing Jirou's face, everyone turned as Todoroki burned the arm away while Denki pulled Jirou away from the arm. "Momo!" Todoroki yells as Momo looks toward Izuku and Kirishima, "Fall back!" Momo yells as they take a jump backward as Tenya slid back with them. The Nomu started coming out of the ground and the walls of the buildings as they began to surround the smaller group, "'They were already here the entire time." Momo says as she creates a spear and shield, "Midoriya, Kirishima, take on the front side!" Momo yells as Izuku charges along with Kirishima who begin taking care of the Nomu front side, "Todoroki, take care of our flanks! Kaminari, Jirou, protect the rear!" Momo says as Denki and Jirou protect the rear, while Todoroki freezes the alley entrances, Momo and Tenya fought off the ones that were coming from below them. They weren't going to lose here, Momo was sure of it.

They held the spot taking care of the Nomu as their numbers seemed to be dropping, Momo almost smiled as she fought, despite the previous disadvantage everyone had been taking care of their respective sides rather well. "There's more!" Izuku yells as Momo looks over at Izuku, "How many?" Momo asks as she caught sight of them, the entire horde of Nomu that practically filled the rest of the street coming their way. "Way too many," Kirishima says as they pull back only for the other side to be filled with Nomu as well. "Wait. When did we get surrounded?" Momo says as the Nomu roared and began flooding in on them from both sides, Todoroki blasted one side with Fire and Ice while Kaminari used his full power quirk on the army of Nomu incoming from the other side, it wasn't enough as the Nomu kept pouring through. Momo looked around with slight horror as she looked toward the bank, "Everyone, head into there! Todoroki block the entrance!" Momo yells as everyone falls back into the building. Momo makes sure everyone gets in before she goes in with Todoroki icing the entrance.

Momo runs to the back and hits the lockdown button causing thick sheets to closes over the windows, everyone pants as they gather themselves. "What the hell was that?!" Kirishima yells as Izuku pants, "There were so many, why were they so organized?" Izuku says as Shoto looks around, "They surrounded us." he comments as Momo places a hand to her chin, Tokayami speaks up, "The radios are down as well. That means no backup," he says as Jirou pokes Kaminari, "Denki's juiced out." she comments as he sticks up his thumb, "Wheeyy" he says as Momo paces again, "Did we just lose?" Kirishima says as Izuku places his hand on his shoulder, "No, the situation just got a little sticky." Izuku says as Tenya spoke up, "A little sticky? We're surrounded, no support, we're down a man-" Tenya states as Izuku looks over at him, "You aren't helping Iida!" Izuku exclaims as Tenya fires back, "I'm being realistic." he says as Shoto steps in.

"Guys enough." he says as Kirishima runs a hand through his hair, "We're sitting ducks here," Kirishima says as Momo speaks up. "Everyone stop!" Momo says as everyone looks at her. "Do you hear that?" Momo says as there isn't a sound in the air. "I don't hear anything." Izuku says as Momo nods, "Why did they go all quiet all of a sudden?" Shoto says Momo looks at him, "It's almost as if their waiting." Momo says as Todoroki looks at her. "For what?" Shoto says as Jirou speaks up. "Denki?" she says as they all look at the boy whose hand is over the button for the lockdown sequence

"Whey."

Denki says with a serious expression on his face as he hits the button causing the windows to open allowing some of the Nomu to fill in. Momo yells.

"Todoroki!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Do or Die

Shoto instantly shoots ice out from all sides around them freezing Nomu who had gotten inside as well as shut the windows with ice, Momo created a flare and turned toward everyone else. "Let's go!" Momo says as Shoto shot a glance at Denki freezing him with a wave of his hand, "Sorry but you'll have to wait here." he says as he follows the others out as they breach the crowd of Nomu waiting for them.

Izuku and the others opened up a path allowing Momo to shoot the flare into the air. "What's the plan now Yaomomo?" Kirishima says as Momo creates a staff, "Survive." She says as she attacks a Nomu approaching.

Aizawa spots the flare and notions for some of the Class B students as well as Best Jeanist to follow him over there for support. Kirishima fights against the Nomu weaving through attack after attack while disposing of the clones, he gives Izuku a boost upward as he attacks the Nomu as well. Shoto provided cover as well as blasting the Nomu with flames, "Damn, they just keep coming." Shoto says as he blasts a few more, Momo scans the rooftops as she spots a figure with a solitary Nomu at the far end.

"Gotcha." Momo says as she looks toward Shoto, "Todoroki make a pillar!" Momo calls as Shoto nods making a pillar as Momo jumps on top of it. The pillar carries her to the rooftop where she jumps off and begins rushing toward the figure, several Nomu climb up to intercept her.

Momo uses her staff to take out two while using the body of a third one to pole vault over to the next rooftop, the figure panics as Momo makes her way over to him while the Nomu increase in number in the way of Momo's path, she tries to shake past them but is eventually thrown off.

Momo falls before being caught by Izuku, "Did you get him?" Izuku asks as they take a moment to breathe, "No, but it all worked out." Momo says as the numbers begin decreasing at their efforts. Tetsutetsu tanks an attack protecting Kirishima as Kirishima takes out another Nomu.

"Took you long enough!" Kirishima yells as Tetsutetsu rolls his eyes, "You're welcome bro!" Tetsutetsu says as Setsuna dispatches Nomu after Nomu using her limbs to attack those near and far.

Setsuna flip kicks a Nomu before landing gracefully in front of Momo, "Look who came crawling for help." Setsuna says with a smirk on her face as Momo rolls her eyes. "The call was for Aizawa sensei, you just happened to tag along but nonetheless, thank you." Momo says as Setsuna shakes her head. "Whatever," she says with a smirk.

Aizawa holds twice as Best Jeanist defeats the Nomu being cloned with ease. "You'll never take me alive! Woah Woah easy on the threads." Twice says as Aizawa hits him with a hard knee causing him to disappear, Aizawa looks around to find nothing. "Damn, it was another clone." Aizawa says as Best Jeanist wraps up the Nomu tightly, "Let's secure the kids." Jeanist says as him and Aizawa jump down to the fray with the Nomu.

The Nomu began to calm down backing away from the pro heroes and the kids as Aizawa looks around confused, "What's going on?" Aizawa asks as Jeanist looks around. "Maybe it's like a hive mentality?" Momo suggests as Izuku catches a shadow. "Aizawa Sensei!" Izuku yells as Aizawa gets punched from above causing a crater, everyone else flew back from the impact of the punch.

Izuku looked at the Nomu as it picked up Aizawa's body, it's skin was bright red as it smirked. Best Jeanist grit his teeth as she shot fibers at the Nomu who used Aizawa as as shield causing Jeanist to falter momentarily allowing the Nomu to punch Jeanist into a car, it then tossed Aizawa's body to the side, "You bastard!" Kirishima yells as he hardens the entirety of his body while Tetsutetsu follows with his steel, "Let's go!" Tetsutetsu yelled as the two boys rushed the Nomu only for their punches to make contact rendering them normal.

The Nomu then struck both of the boys sending one into a wall and the other toward the rest of the students, Momo finished creating a shield wall and took Kirishima behind it.

"What in the hell was that?" Kirishima says through gritted teeth as Shoto fires ice at the Nomu who weaves through the blasts of ice easily. Tenya follows trying to kick the Nomu, the Nomu dodges it and grabs Tenya using his body to break the ice that Shoto was gliding on, Shoto falls as he watches Tenya crash into a building as a fist meets his body causing his eyes to roll back as he bounced off of the concrete he landed on as the Nomu hit him away.

Jeanist tries to send fibers toward the Nomu who was approaching Jirou but couldn't, "Why... Isn't my quirk working?" Jeanist says as the Nomu swats away Jirou as it approaches the shield wall Momo made as Setsuna gets up, "You can't just charge in with this one!" Momo says grabbing Setsuna's wrist as the other girl tugs it away, "Then what?! Are we supposed to sit here and lose!?" Setsuna yells as Momo grits her teeth.

Izuku grits his teeth as the Nomu approaches, "What's your plan Yaoyorozu?" Setsuna says with a serious expression as Momo just looks at her. "Come on tell me!" Setsuna says as Momo exclaims, "I don't have one right now!" Setsuna just looks at Momo as she turns toward the Nomu. "My point exactly. I think I've got it figured out for the most part. You should the injured and get out of here." Setsuna says as previous limbs float beside her, "I can't just run."

Momo says as Setsuna waves a hand around, "Look Yaoyorozu! Our friends and even pro heroes are down for the count! We need someone who's still capable of moving to at least try to get some help." Setsuna says as Momo grits her teeth even harder. "Why you?" Momo says as Izuku looks at the both of them. "I still have to prove myself. I still have to prove to Katsuki I'm not just a side character. I have to protect everyone that's laying here." Setsuna says as Momo just looks at her. "Go, please. Find someone, anyone." Setsuna says as she rushes the Nomu.

Setsuna attacks the Nomu with her extra limbs as she weaves past its attacks while Momo is still sitting there clenching her fist. "Its quirk is to disable other quirks temporarily I'm guessing since it looks like Kirishima can start to harden again. With the way that it's moving it has to make physical contact first." Izuku says as Momo looks at him.

"Momo, I need you to make me something." Izuku says as Momo nods. The Nomu destroys the arms as Setsuna launches another one that the Nomu catches, Setsuna begins wearing down as she retracts the arm back to her bringing her to the Nomu.

The Nomu licks its lips before punching Setsuna directly in the face, her eyes roll back from the impact as the Nomu continues beating on her. The Nomu slams her into the asphalt of the street as she coughs up a little blood. She gets up and tries to punch the Nomu on for her fist to get caught.

The Nomu looks at her before tearing her forearm off causing her to scream in pain as she hits the ground. Setsuna looks over at the Nomu going in for the finishing blow as a mace flies hitting it in the face.

Setsuna looked over to find Izuku with a war hammer in his hands as Momo runs from the cover and picks her up, "Momo?" Setsuna says as the other girl carried her back to cover while Izuku used his full cowling while using the hammer to attack the Nomu without making physical contact. Setsuna looks at Momo as she begins cleaning her wound, "That'll regenerate in a bit so I'll try not to wrap it." Momo says as Setsuna looks at her, "Why are you still here?" Setsuna asks as Momo dabs alcohol on the wound.

"As you said we're heroes. I couldn't leave you behind to face that thing alone. So I'm doing what I can." Momo says as she refers to Kirishima moving unconscious people to cover. Setsuna looks at her before her eyes looked into the sky, "Good move." she says as Momo nods tending to her wrist.

Izuku continues hitting the Nomu with the hammer as he ran circles around it. 'With speed and the hammer for range, I should be in a good spot. I can't promise much for mobility, however.' Izuku says as he jumps and slams the hammer onto the top of the Nomu's head causing it to slam into the concrete. Izuku pants before the hammer is knocked away and the Nomu tries to grab him, Izuku jumps back as fibers wrap around the limbs of the Nomu holding it in place.

"Midoriya!" Jeanist yells as Izuku looks at him and nods charging his punch to max power. "100% SMASH!" Izuku yells as he slams his fist into the face of the Nomu causing the area around them to shake as debris exploded everywhere.

Izuku stood in front of the Nomu as he panted, Izuku could feel his arm drop down to his side as he felt the pain but it wasn't broken. 'Using the disabling method of it's quirk allowed me for a moment to use 100% without completely destroying my arm, but I still cut it close." Izuku thinks to himself as he saw a twitch but couldn't move fast enough to dodge the punch slamming him into a building wall.

Everyone else's eyes widened in shock as the Nomu shookily got up it was heavily damaged but still kicking. It began moving toward Jeanist who was still pinned in the car. Jeanist had run out of fiber and was trying to move was the Nomu grabbed the hammer and lifted it.

Jeanist flinched as Momo jumped to try to intercept the hammer only for a massive explosion to happen, sending Momo flying back and Best Jeanist rolling away as Katsuki stood in front of them after the impact holding Izuku in his other arm. "None of you dumbasses thought to send a text?" Katsuki says as Momo smiles brightly while Jeanist looked surprised. Katsuki dops Izuku to his feet as the other Nomu clones from before started organizing.

"Can you still fight?" Katsuki asks Izuku as Izuku clenches his fist allowing sparks to fly as he nodded, "Yeah Kacchan, I can." Izuku says as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "Then let's clean this shit up Deku!" Katsuki says as the two boys fly into action taking out the stragglers from the attack. Kirishima smiled as he looked behind them.

"Hey, Yaomomo." Kirishima says as Momo looks back toward him. "Not a single one." he says simply as Momo looked at the same area to find that it was safe. Momo nearly cried looking at the sight, she had successfully gone through with her word. It felt absolutely amazing.

Katsuki and Izuku finished up the Nomu as an ambulance arrived, Setsuna, as well as the others, were loaded in as Katsuki looked over at Izuku, "I actually feel like an entire dumbass for having to read a text message for this location despite the smoke and destruction."

Katsuki says as Izuku chuckles, "You're alright Kacchan, I'm just glad I was able to text you." Izuku says as his face forms into a frown as Katsuki watched the police took Kaminari to their vehicle. "I know." Katsuki says as Izuku just looks at him, "Katsuki." Momo says as she walks over.

"Hey, are you alrigh-" Katsuki is cut off by Momo kissing him, he soon eased into it and held her closer as she broke away and hugged him. "I'm glad to see that you are alright." Momo says as Katsuki rolled his eyes and stroked Momo's face.

"Ditto. Now let's get you fixed up, You look like shit." Katsuki says as Momo chuckles, "How charming." Momo says as Katsuki turned his head toward Izuku and Jeanist who were both giving him thumbs up, "Fuck both of you!" Katsuki yells as they begin laughing.

Momo looks at the blonde-haired boy before smiling. She leans into him as she closes her eyes and relaxes as he sneaks a smile at her.

Momo wished that moments like these lasted forever however in their line of work all good things have to end eventually.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Glance

Kaminari sat in the interrogation room as Hound Dog, Aizawa, Katsuki, Kirishima, and Izuku sat together on the other side, "What do you mean we can't fucking speak to him?!" Katsuki says as Hound Dog shakes his head.

"Interrogations are strictly for Pro heroes and detectives. We appreciate your efforts in the recent attack however-" Hound Dog is cut off by Katsuki who slams his hand on the table, "Apperciate my efforts my ass, let me interrogate Thunderdolt, Homeward Bound!" Katsuki says as Izuku puts his hands up.

"Kacchan relax." Izuku says as Katsuki gives him a death glare. "Piss right the fuck off Deku!" Katsuki says as Hound Dog intertwined his fingers together and sighs.

"I'm sorry Ground Zero, you are still working under the role of Sidekick. I can't give you that permission." Hound Dog says as Katsuki grits his teeth.

"Then how about mine?" Best Jeanist says as he enters the room. "Best Jeanist?" Izuku says as Aizawa looks at him remaining silent.

"My sidekick is a bit brash but I can assure you he is anything but biased, I think he should be able to interrogate Denki." Jeanist says as Katsuki gives him a short look of surprise before replacing it with a serious expression.

"I agree with Jeanist. He might be a bit more cooperative if it's Katsuki being the one questioning him. Besides, we'll be able to hear their conversation. If it gets too personal we'll pull him out." Aizawa adds as Hound Dog grumbles.

"Fine, you have 5 minutes. Get what you need." Hound Dog says as Katsuki gets up immediately walking out of the little room toward the interrogation zone.

"I'll go with him." Izuku says as Best Jeanist puts his hand up. "Leave him be. I think it'd be better if he did this alone." Jeanist says as Izuku nods and looks into the room.

Katsuki walks into the room looking at his friend as he kept his head down, Katsuki placed his hand on the table looking down at the other boy.

"Why the fuck did you do it?" Katsuki says as Denki sat there unresponsive as Katsuki slammed his hand on the table. "Answer me you bastard!"

Katsuki says as Denki continued being unresponsive, Katsuki grabs denki by the collar pulling him up.

"What the hell was that Duplica bitch talking about?" Katsuki says as Denki rose his head. "You… got to her?"

Denki says as Katsuki nods as the boy looked away, "I can't say anything. They aren't safe." Denki says as Katsuki growls, "Don't talk like that unless you are going to spill!" Katsuki says giving him a hard shake as the boy looked at him with tears in his eyes.

Katsuki looked at him before dropping him, "Did you enjoy it?" Katsuki asks as Denki gave him a shocked look, "No…" Denki says as Katsuki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're an idiot. That's exactly why I think I got it." Katsuki says as he leaves the room.

Denki sits in the room with an almost relieved look on his face as Katsuki walked out with the others sitting outside waiting for him.

Katsuki gave them a look as he walked passed them. "Katsuki Bakugou, that gave us zero information!" Hound Dog growls as Katsuki looks back at him and the others as he stops.

"Really? 'Cause that gave me everything I needed." Katsuki says as he walks out of the building.

"Damn that boy." Hound Dog says as Aizawa and Best Jeanist look at each other with Best Jeanist giving a small smirk.

"I have faith in him." Best Jeanist says as Aizawa looks on at the retreating boy, "At this point we have to." he says as the group walked back into the small room.  
-

"I'm sorry, explain that to me one more time." Shoto says as he sips his tea.

"Denki isn't the fucking perp, he's being influnced for the last damn time." Katsuki says as he chugs his coffee, "You got all of that from him not enjoying it?" Shoto says as Katsuki put his cup down.

"Nah, he also said something about 'them' not being safe. He asked me this weird ass question in the hall before the attack as well." Katsuki says as Shoto intertwined his fingers placing his chin on them.

"He's being threatened. Whoever it is, doesn't want anything leading back to them." Shoto says as Katsuki nods, "Now we are on the same page Icy Hot!" Katsuki exclaims as Shoto nods.

"So what's your plan?" Shoto says as Katsuki drinks some of his coffee, "I'll try to get into contact with my source, while you and Ponytail investigate our class." Katsuki says as Shoto raised an eyebrow.

"Momo is involved with this?" Shoto says as Katsuki nods, "Yeah, it's already hard enough to keep her out of the loop as is." Katsuki says as Shoto nods before a small smile graced his face.

"Thank you for coming to me for this Bakugou." Shoto says as Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, you are one of the only open-minded people out of those blockheads." Katsuki says as Shoto nods with the same smile on his face.

Katsuki pulls out his phone before groaning, "What's up?" Shoto says as Katsuki gets up, "That Asuga bitch wants to talk to me again." Katsuki says as he gets up, Shoto raised an eyebrow.

"What about?" Shoto says as Katsuki shrugs, "No clue. Tell Mo' i'll meet her in her room later." Katsuki says as he leaves the room.

Shoto just sits there before pulling out his phone and sending a text message to Momo.

Katsuki walked up the stairs to the roof as Asuga gazed out into the distance.

"What do you want?" Katsuki says as she turns slightly, "Oh Katsuki, we really need to stop meeting each other like this." Asuga teases as Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to make it sound like we're some kind of thing!" Katsuki says as Asuga laughs into her hand.

"I know. You and Momo are quite happy together. How cute." Asuga says as Katsuki huffs.

"Just hurry up and tell me why I'm here." Katsuki says as Asuga sighs, "How's Denki?" Asuga asks as Katsuki gives her a look, "None of your business." Katsuki says as Asuga looks back out into the distance.

"It's a shame, I never took him as one who would do something like this. Leading them right into that ambush." Asuga says as Katsuki gave her a look.

"Your arm." Katsuki says as Asuga looks at it and then him, "I took a hard blow from one of the Nomu, I just wish I were there in time to at least help. Don't you?" Asuga says as Katsuki nods.

"Yeah, but no one's dead." Katsuki says as Asuga sighs.

"What do you think of Denki's actions?" Asuga says as Katsuki gives her a straight face.

"That guy is an idiot." Katsuki says as Asuga nods her head, "I understand why you won't tell me the truth. I won't probe you about it, but I'll finally get to what I wanted to talk about." Asuga says as Katsuki gives her a look as she stared back into his eyes.

Crimson meeting lighter crimson as she spoke, "Do you think any could hear the sounds of crying behind castle walls?" Asuga asks as Katsuki stayed quiet.

"I don't think they ever could." Asuga says as she looks back out into the distance.

"There was a peace where I grew up, a large manor that overlooked a busy town, bustling with the sounds of work and the boisterous tales of heroes. I however wasn't so lucky as to get to see the world for what it truly was, I was sheltered and protected from the true evils that lurked in the town I had always looked down upon from that castle."

Asuga says as Katsuki speaks, "Is that why you want to become a hero? Just to understand the world and some shit?" Katsuki says as Asuga chuckles.

"On the contrary, because I already do." Asuga says as she looked at Katsuki again.

"I was a late bloomer, my quirk was nowhere in sight of developing. We also live in a society, where quirks dictate our standing in our lives, whether you are a hero or a civilian. Whether you are blessed with amazing gifts or you are nothing. My family made a lot of money through the town as it's benefactors before quirks became popular, this became an issue once heroism began rising through the town. Quirked individuals left and right were being praised, with that praise came power." Asuga says as she stares deeper into Katsuki's eyes.

"You know better than most that absolute power corrupts absolutely."  
Asuga says as Katsuki's expression cracked slightly as she looked back into the distance.

"They got wind that I was quirkless and that didn't sit well with the people. They called us powerless tyrants who ruled the world behind money and large walls. They sent threats to the manor, eventually driving my mother mad and my father desperate. He tried to make deals and bribes in order to maintain some semblance of peace in our household, however it just wasn't enough. One day they came to our house, I watched from the window of my room as they broke in destroying my home from the inside out. Security didn't stand a chance against them as they over ran everything." Asuga says as she clenched her fist.

"They burnt the place down to the ground, my mother died along with my father. He held her in his arms as the place burned around them. I managed to escape with the help of the last of the help of the house as I was the only one left. I had grown to despise quirked people before I realized that in the struggle my quirk had developed. Isn't that ironic?" Asuga says bitterly as Katsuki stays quiet.

"I thought by coming to U.A. I would be able to understand what it meant to have a quirk, then I had figured out why I wanted to become a hero."

Asuga says as Katsuki remained silent as she looked at him again. "I want to change the world. To create a place where everyone could be as they are quirkless or quirked where no one is judged and everybody gets a proper chance."

Asuga says as she smiled slightly, "Then I met you, Katsuki Bakugou. The pure arrogant being of Class 1-A, you were placed upon a pedestal all of your life and that made you cocky along with a powerful quirk. You were everything I've ever hated." Asuga says as Katsuki growls facing the girl with a scowl.

"Then why the hell did you even try associating with me in the first place?!" Katsuki roars as she placed a hand on his face.

"Because I saw the cracks in your bravado. The hurting boy who carried the world with dreams that weren't completely his own. I wanted to understand you, to see how someone with so much on the line and so much in his head coped with it." Asuga says as Katsuki's face softened.

"You never ceased to surprise me once, you are absolutely brilliant in my eyes. That pain and all that weight that you carry with your back turned on the world. You are the hero that I've always wanted." Asuga says as Katsuki looks at her with a shocked expression as she took her hand from his face.

"I believe in the end, you'll do whatever you have to do. You'll find your real purpose and I'll be waiting for you when you do."

Asuga says as she exits the roof leaving Katsuki there by himself as he watched her retreating figure He had no clue what to think, this girl had seen so much and had understood him even a little bit.

He almost felt bad for trying to put her down as he gazed out into the distance.

"My real purpose huh?" Katsuki says as he stares at one of his hands as the sunset gave his face an orange glow as Asuga closed the door behind her.

"I honestly hope that he fights his hardest. If not then, well." Asuga says as she walked down the stairs toward the dorms.

"He'll die."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Ashes

Momo walked throughout the hospital with a notepad in her hand as she found Katsuki who was leaned against one of the hospital walls.

"Took you long enough Ponytail." Katsuki says as she gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for coming out today, I have a theory but without proper evidence, we won't be able to gauge its believability." Momo says as Katsuki nods.

"You're trying to see how elaborate the traps were," Katsuki says as they walked side by side, Momo nodded as she looked at the room numbers.

"With eyewitness testimony, we'll at least know that it wasn't Kaminari, the more elaborate the better," Momo says as Katsuki snickers.

"What?" Momo says innocently as Katsuki looks at her. "That's one way to call Thunderdolt an idiot." Katsuki says as Momo starts waving her hands in front of him.

"I didn't mean to call him an idiot! It's just intelligence wise he isn't at the highest caliber." Momo says as Katsuki deadpans.

"Just call him dumb." Katsuki says as Momo turns away.

"I refuse." Momo says as she takes his hand and drags him to the room she spotted, "Here we are room 3751. Yu Takeyama aka-" Momo is interrupted as Katsuki interjects.

"Mount Tits." Katsuki says as Momo shoots him a glare, "What? You beat her by a long shot trust me." Katsuki says as Momo blushes and punches him on the arm.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Katsuki says as Momo squints at him, "It's rude to talk about a woman's bust." Momo says as she reaches for the door handle.

"Well shit, you're self-conscious about it aren't you?" Katsuki teases as Momo turns toward him with a blush on her face.

"That doesn't matter in the slightest! It's still rude!" Momo says as Katsuki opens the door.

"Don't worry Mo, with or without. I'd still rather deal with you over anyone else." Katsuki says as Momo blushes and follows the boy in.

In the room, they find a lovely woman with long blonde hair sitting up in her bed as the sun shone through the window engulfing her presence in a practically golden glow.

"Oi Nurse you guys got any more grape juice? This apple stuff tastes like piss!" Yu says as she turns around to spot Katsuki who has a straight face and Momo who's trying not to laugh.

"So I'm guessing neither of you has grape juice?" Yu asks as Momo shakes her head and Katsuki digs through his bag pulling out a can of coffee throwing it to her smacking her right on the head.

"Watch where you are tossing shit you little... oooh!" Yu says as she opens the can and takes in the caffeine with a whiff, "Nevermind this is perfect!" Yu says as Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"I was told I needed a bribe." Katsuki says as Yu sweatdrops, "Do they honestly think that lowly of me?" she says as Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"I don't blame them." Katsuki says as Yu huffs before a mischievous smile appears on her face.

"I see, then what would you like? I don't have much to offer other than maybe a peek at my beauty." Yu says as she slightly lifts the side of her hospital gown causing Momo to blush she glares as Katsuki growls.

"Nobody wants to see your dirty ass!" Katsuki says as Yu growls back, "Dirty? How dare you, you little brat?!"

Yu says as Katsuki takes a step forward. "Yeah, my guess is you haven't had a proper bath in days you sickly bum!" Katsuki says as Yu chuckles bitterly.

"You may be Mitsuki's kid, but I swear to you. I will end your little ass." Yu says as she stands up a little bit, "Try me bitch." Katsuki says as Momo stands in between them.

"Enough, if both of you would please just for a moment get on task," Momo says as they both huff and comply.

"Ms. Takeyama, what do you remember about the bombing of Ushio tower?" Momo asks as Yu gives her a short look.

"It was a setup, there were a bunch of hostages with C4 charges placed on them." Yu says somberly as Momo nodded, "What exactly happened?" Momo asked as Yu sighed.

"It was the typical hostage situation as we had previously thought. We would go in and get out little to no issues.

However, the hostages were scattered causing some of the other heroes to go inside directly, I went Giant and found a few myself."

Yu explains as Momo and Katsuki listen to her story.

"I tried to grab one but they just burst into some black goo, turns out they were some kind of diversion. By the time I pieced it together and grabbed Kamui Woods, the entire building just exploded." I woke up here in the hospital. Yu finishes as Momo nods.

"That means that the hostages were fakes to lure heroes in for the rescue. Only to take out as many as possible in one fell swoop." Momo says as Yu shrugs her shoulders.

"I've got no clue why anyone would something like this, but that sounds about right," Yu says as Katsuki looks at the two as he sighed, "That means that Thunderbolt didn't do it himself," Katsuki says as Momo nods.

"Thank you. Ms. Takeyama. We really appreciate it, we'll take our leave. If we have further questions could we return?" Momo asks as Yu shrugs.

"As long as tall, blonde, and angry keeps bringing coffee you can come whenever you want," Yu says as she winks at Katsuki as he growls and Momo puts a finger up toward him. Momo then flicks Yu's forehead.

"Oi!" Yu winces as Momo grabs Katsuki's hand as they exit, "Stop trying to seduce my boyfriend." Momo says as she walks out with him.

Katsuki smirks as Momo looks back at him, "What?" Momo asks as they make their outside, "Boyfriend huh? So we're official huh?"

Katsuki teases as Momo blushes, "Katsuki please." Momo says as he turns her around to face him.

"You-You're a pretty kickass girlfriend too or whatever!" Katsuki exclaimed as he kisses her as she giggles into it. They broke apart as Momo hugged into him.

"You're adorable," Momo says as Katsuki huffs. "Shut up." he says as he holds her hand as they begin the trip to the dorms.

Shoto ran a towel over his face as he wiped away sweat from it and took a seat on the outside of the small Japanese style house he called home.

"I think we happened to do pretty good today huh Shoto?" Asuga says as Shoto nods.

"I'm honestly quite impressed with how well you're able to keep up with our long-range quirks," Shoto says as Endeavor entered the room.

"Indeed, you've done well. You both have." Endeavor says as he gives them both water bottles.

"Next time, I'll have to up the ante a little bit for you guys." Endeavor chuckles as they all sit around taking in the air.

"Asuga, why haven't you applied to be a sidekick yet? With skills like yours, you should be well on your way to even the likes of a pro hero."

Endeavor says as Asuga waves him away, "Stop it, please I'm just studying hard so that I can truly understand what heroism means before I go out of my way to actually be one."

Asuga explains as Endeavor gets up, "Good on you, I'll start up some tea then we can discuss our next plan for tomorrow." Endeavor says as he leaves toward the kitchen.

"Tomorrow huh?" Asuga says as Shoto looks at her, "Shoto, what do you think it means to be a hero?" Asuga asks as Shoto stared at her for a second before looking toward the small cherry tree in the backyard.

"I believe that being a hero is all about wanting to make the world a better place, by protecting it from the forces that want to harm it. To become a symbol of hope for the innocent to look up to for rescue when they need it the most." Shoto says as Asuga nods, "Of course." Asuga says as she stands up.

"Do you think that anybody can be a hero? No matter their past or how far the method?" Asuga says as Shoto looks at her for a second before placing a hand to his chin.

"I'm not sure, possibly if they work toward their goal hard enough," Shoto says as Asuga nods as she stares up into the sky.

"I figured."

An explosion comes from the side of the house with blue flames erupting past them as Shoto jumps away.

They both looked toward the flames as they both ran in spotting Dabi facing off with Endeavor, "Both of you get out of here!" Endeavor calls out as Dabi blasts his flames again destroying more of the house as the three of them avoided his attack.

Dabi almost looked bored as he stepped into the other room, "You just couldn't sit around and die violently couldn't you old man?" Dabi says as Endeavor and Shoto stand their ground.

"Of course not scum!" Endeavor says as Shoto sends an ice pillar toward him only for Dabi to melt it almost instantly as he sends the other blast of flames toward Asuga only for Endeavor to slide in front of her blocking it.

"Falling so low as to attack a child. You're unforgivable." Endeavor says as Dabi looks at him with a confused expression as he smirks.

"Child?"

Dabi asks as Endeavor widened his eyes and three shots are heard and blood pools around him.

He turns around to spot Asuga with the handgun still smoking in her hands as he fell to his knees.

"What?" he says faintly as Asuga plants a kick across his face sending his body flying backward into the flames.

"Damn you!" Shoto yells as he sends ice her way only for Dabi to step in front of her overwhelming Shoto and the ice with his blue flames as Shoto is sent flying where his father was as the roof collapses on the both of them. Dabi popped his neck as Asuga put away her gun.

"Satisfied?" she asks as Dabi smirks a bit, "Definitely, You're starting to grow on me a bit," he says as she rolls her eyes.

"It had to be done, so much for society's Number 1 hero." Asuga says as she and Dabi walk away from the burning house.

"So what's next?" Dabi asks as they start reaching a vehicle, "We keep working on the project at hand." Asuga says as they enter the grey car.

"Then we kill All Might."

Asuga says as Dabi chuckles, "Man you are nice and fucked up." Dabi says as he begins driving away while Asuga turns away from the flames that were engulfing what was left of the household.

The flames grew more and more the further they got away from them, oddly. She found the color rather peaceful.

All that Asuga could think as they drove down the road was how beautiful they looked as the number 1 hero's abode became nothing but ashes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Dances and Despair**

The reports came quick, with Shoto Todoroki being nowhere to be found and the number 1 hero endeavor in critical condition in Hosu hospital fighting for his life as Katsuki smashed a coffee mug within the office of Best Jeanist. "Katsuki, you need to calm down." Jeanist says as Katsuki growled and stomped over. "About fucking what?! You read the damn article. IcyHot is missing presumed dead and the goddamn number 1 hero was almost assassinated!" Katsuki yells as Jeanist places a hand on his shoulder. "Katsuki, please. Us pros are on top of it." Jeanist says as Katsuki gives him a death glare.

"First my friend gets manipulated, then another one gets his ass killed. Not to mention all of the innocent people that have been killed-" Katsuki says as Jeanist clenches his hand on his arm, "I'm trying goddamn it!" Jeanist says as Katsuki grits his teeth and stops looking off to the side. "I'm your fucking sidekick, let me do this with you. You gotta have more faith in me." Katsuki says as Jeanist gives him a look. "And what could you do that we haven't already?" Jeanist asks as Katsuki shrugs off his hand. "Something." Katsuki says as he exits the office leaving Jeanist alone as he sat at his desk places his head in his hands.

Katsuki trudges through the door of his room as he strips away his hero gear, placing it into a case as he sat on his bed. "Fuck." He says as he lays down. There's silence before a knock is heard on his door, "Katsuki?" Momo questions from outside the door as she stood there. Katsuki gets up with a small groan before opening the door to reveal his girlfriend, "What's up Mo'?" Katsuki says as she gives him a hug. "Just missed you a little, is all." Momo says as Katsuki hugs her back as they enter his room.

"The entirety of this shit has gotten out of hand. I still barely have any clue as to where this all leads. Or even who. Duplica has been leaving little to no messages and the pro-heroes are being taken out one by one. " Katsuki says as Momo leads him to the bed where they both take a seat. "You look stunning today." Momo says as Katsuki crassly chuckles. "I'm all sweaty and bothered," Katsuki says as Momo smiles, "That's my Katsuki for you." Momo says as Katsuki huffs and rolls his eyes.

"Would you be serious for once?" Katsuki says as Momo straddles him with his back hitting the headboard. "I am." Momo says as Katsuki gives her a look. "Mo' if there's something bothering you you should just fucking spill it." Katsuki says as Momo kisses him. Katsuki kissed back as the heat rose and the mood changed, they had kissed each other before but never like this. The other kisses were shy and loving while this one was hot and passionate. Momo slid her hand into his hair pushing him in closer deepening the kiss as Katsuki let out a groan. She releases his lips and begins attacking his neck with her touch as Katsuki groaned again. Momo was then pushed back with Katsuki on top of her leaning down and placing deep kisses on her collarbone causing her to make a small noise and clench the sheets.

Momo found his lips again with her own kissing into them as her free hand began unbuttoning Katsuki's shirt as he kissed her with a burning passion. Katsuki leaned back and tore away his shirt as Momo leaned up to meet him again as Katsuki kissed her again begging for entrance with his tongue. Momo grants him entrance as they tasted the inside of each other's mouths, there was a taste of sweetness as well as a hint of charcoal as Katsuki strips Momo away of her shirt pulling it up to where only her lips and chin were exposed with her arms still bound in the shirt.

Momo struggled to pull the shirt off completely as Katsuki kissed her passionately again. She couldn't see or move with her senses going crazy as she felt his movements, the way his warm hand trailed over her slightly chilled skin of her hips and back. Momo had enough turning the tables on Katsuki and claiming the top spot finally stripping away the rest of her shirt so she could see him again. He was awestruck as if he was looking at an angel or a goddess and she loved everything about it.

Momo placed her lips against his again as she kissed quickly trailing down his neck to his chest as she explored his body with her mouth placing the gentlest and passion-filled kisses on his flesh and the scar that it bared. "Mo.." Katsuki moans softly as his hand reaches her face as he gazed into her eyes before kissing her again. Katsuki gets back on top taking his time to kiss into her neck as well as introduce his lips to her curves as Momo moaned softly, Katsuki kissed into her navel as he leads his way back up to her lips.

He placed a gentle hand on her bust as he kissed into her again as Momo wrapped her arms around his back scratching into him as he kissed her deeply before pulling away panting. "I...think we should stop here." Katsuki says in a daze as Momo looks at him with half-lidded eyes as she smiled almost euphorically as she nodded. "...Agreed." Momo says as Katsuki laid down next to her.

His heart was beating so fast it made him lightheaded as she leaned into his frame cuddling with him as he hugged back. "Thanks," Katsuki says as Momo gives his a peck on the mouth. "You're welcome." Momo says as Katsuki smiles, "It seems like you missed me just a bit more than a little huh?" Katsuki says as Momo chuckles. "I've honestly been thinking about it a lot lately." Momo says as she blushes, "Shameless, I know." Momo says as Katsuki chuckles, "It's hot." he says as Momo rolls her eyes. They cuddled with each other for a moment before Momo took her hands and cupped Katsuki's chin looking him in the eyes as she spoke. "I have a plan." Momo says as Katsuki raises an eyebrow.

"What plan?" Katsuki says as Momo gives him a look, "To cut the head off the snake." Momo says as Katsuki looks at her, "I'm listening." he says as Momo nods, "If this works then not only will we be able to free Kaminari, we'll also be able to figure out the perpetrator for the recent attacks." Momo says as Katsuki nods, "Lay it on me Ponytail," Katsuki says as Momo smiled. Then she explained her plan.

Days past as they had had their conversation, with the investigation that the pros still unable to bear fruit Katsuki stood in the office of Best Jeanist as the older man was giving Katsuki a weird look. "You want to commence with the gala?" Jeanist says as Katsuki nods, "Yeah, It'll be a perfect opportunity to ease the stress from the classes as well as the pros." Katsuki says as Jeanist squinted at the boy. "You're being serious, aren't you?" Jeanist says as Katsuki rolls his eyes. "Of fucking course old man." Katsuki says as Jeanist nods, "This isn't like you in the slightest. Caring about the well being of others that is." Jeanist says as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "Shut up, It's just so we'll have a different target, something the enemy can't resist. This time it'll be our trap." Katsuki says as Jeanist looks at him before smirking. "As long as you let me tailor your suit." Jeanist says as Katsuki huffs, "Fine." Katsuki says as Best Jeanist leans back in his chair, "Good. Now let's see what you've got Ground Zero." Best Jeanist says as Katsuki smirks at the man.

The night had finally come, with the classes of 2-A and 2-B along with several pro heroes, including All might, Eraserhead, Midnight, Edgeshot, Hawks and Gang Orca to name a few. The classes bustled as they threaded through the grand hall of the Yaoyorozu building, Momo's family had personally offered one of their own centers to host the event. "This place is huge!" Kirishima calls out as Kyoka sat down on one of the couches, "The seats are even comfy as hell." Kyoka says as the other students got settled as All Might walked onto the stage to the microphone. "Everyone, I'm here to personally congratulate all of you for your bravery against the forces of the league of villains. This Gala tonight is to celebrate all of you. Cheers and thank you." All might says as the entirety of both classes cheer.

Izuku treads through the crowd as the music starts looking for his childhood friend as he makes it through a gap of people. "Kacchan." Izuku says as Katsuki turns his head over to the green-haired boy, "I heard you were the reason we were still able to organize this." Izuku says as Katsuki rolls his eyes, "What about it?" Katsuki says as Izuku bows, "I just wanted to say thanks, I'm pretty sure everyone needed this." Izuku says as Katsuki huffs, "Get the fuck up Deku, it's seriously nothing so don't make a big deal out of it." Katsuki says as Izuku looks back up at him. "Right. Hey try to have some fun. Alright?" Izuku says as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "Whatever Deku." Katsuki says as Izuku walked into the crowd. Katsuki straightened out his black vest as he rolled up the sleeves on his dark green shirt.

Katsuki's eyes scanned the crowd as he spotted Momo, she was wearing a green dress to match his shirt as she walked over to him. "Who knew you could clean up so nicely on your own?" Momo teases as Katsuki grabs her hand kissing into it, "Piss off, enjoy this while you can. The minute this is over, I'm getting out of this monkey suit." Katsuki says as Momo blushes a tiny bit as the boy smirked. "Still got you drooling over me huh?" Katsuki says as Momo slaps his back while blushing furiously causing Katsuki to chuckle. "Come on, I wanna get a dance or two." Momo says tugging Katsuki to the dance floor. Katuski rolls his eyes a bit before smiling a tiny bit.

Asuga swept through the crowd as she made her way to the back, her destination was the balcony where she was supposed to be meeting with All Might for a small chat. The Gala wasn't supposed to happen according to her sources, however here they were partying away while there was a wolf in their midst, one that hungered for blood. Asuga weaved through the crowd easily as the door becomes more apparent to her before she is met by Izuku who smiles at her from against the wall. "Oh hey Asuga! Oh, I mean..Kana." Izuku says as Asuga gives him a look, 'Isn't he supposed to be dancing with the others? Why is he here right beside the balcony door of all places?' Asuga thinks to herself as Izuku tilts his head toward her, "Hey, you ok?" Izuku asks as Asuga realized she still had a look on her face she quickly fixed into a smile. "Oh sorry about that, I've just been a little stressed as of late." Asuga admits as Izuku extends a hand toward her, "I agree. With the recent attacks and Todoroki... it's been hard to really wind down. But hey while you're here do you wanna dance?" Izuku offers as Asuga eyes his hand as well as the look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm not much of a dancer." Asuga says as Izuku steps forward a little bit, "Neither am I, but it wouldn't hurt to try it a little." Izuku pushes as Asuga's eyes look at the door beside the boy before flicking back to him. "I would have thought you'd be saving a slow dance for Uraraka?" Asuga asks with a grin as Izuku waves his hands in front of her, "It's honestly not like that! Besides she's saved dances with her other friends too, so we'll get there eventually." Izuku says with his hand still extended with his offer. Asuga stared at his hand before taking it. "Fine then, We'll dance. Just promise not to make fun of me." Asuga says as Izuku chuckles. "Of course not." Izuku says as he leads her to the dance floor.

Asuga gently placed her arms where Izuku fumbled to put them, while he began to slowly move with her following right behind him. Their movements became less awkward as the dancing continued between the pair. "Hey Asuga. Why do you want to be a hero so badly?" Izuku says as Asuga's eyes slightly widened as she took a look into Izuku's eyes. They were gentle with seriousness to them as she spoke. "I want to change the world." Asuga says as Izuku swayed with her. "What's there to change about the world? As far as I know, we live in a world of heroes who fight to keep the world safe." Izuku says as Asuga crassly chuckles, "If only the world were that simple. Those same heroes create demons, doing the right thing only leads to more violence in the end. Especially those who don't fight for the protection of the world but for fame and glory." Asuga says as Izuku nods, "This is true, so how would you go about changing the world?" Izuku asks as Asuga gives him a look before smiling. "I'll blaze past all of those who are in my way as I get to the top. Then at that pinnacle I'll show the world a strength that will unite it." Asuga says as Izuku looks at her.

"By what means?" he asks as Asuga twirls letting Izuku go as she blended into the crowd, "Whatever it takes. Even becoming a monster."  
Izuku hears out of earshot causing his eyes to widen as Asuga walked through the balcony door, he almost ignored the call of his female friend as she hooked her arm to his, she smiled while a chill went down Izuku's back. "Asu-" Izuku starts as Ochako gives him a weird look, "What's up Izuku?" Ochako says as Izuku looks at her with a bit of slight horror as the girl had already disappeared. "What have we done?" Izuku says as the music continues blaring around them as his classmates danced the night away.

The pop music played loudly as Katsuki leans against the table in the back, he sips on some of his fruit punch as he eyed the crowd. "See something you like?" Setsuna says as she walks up with a dark blue dress that's cut low necked while being short enough at the legs to reach her shins. "Not at the moment." Katsuki says as Setsuna pouts, "That's uncalled for Katsuki." Setsuna says as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "What's up Shego?" Katsuki says as Setsuna approaches closer. "Where's your girlfriend?" Setsuna says as grips Katsuki's collar. "What's it fucking matter to you?" Katsuki says as Setsuna smiles.

"I see then that means you're all mine for just right now... right?" Setsuna says as her lips move closer to Katsuki's neck as he places his hand on her face. "Hey…" Katsuki says as Setsuna looks at him before his expression changes to a more serious one. "You're a shit liar." Katsuki says as he swipes his hand roughly causing gooey material to fly off of her face revealing a yellow eye with an eyepatch covering the other one. "I could never really fool you huh, Kacchan?" Toga says as Katsuki rolls his eyes.

"Not even a little." Katsuki says as they move into the crowd and begin dancing, "This is a surprise. Aren't you gonna try killing me?" Toga says as Katsuki smirks at her. "Two birds one stone Himiko." Katsuki says as Toga's smile wavered. "Whatever do you mean?" Toga says teasingly regaining her moxie. "You all but confirmed my theory, you're only here as a decoy," Katsuki says as they swayed together. "Decoy. I see you're oddly sharp. Who died and gave you decent intelligence?" Toga says as Katsuki twirled her, "Sorry, I was born a natural genius chick." Katsuki says as Toga grits her teeth a little.

"Then why dance with me? You know why I'm here. Might as well get me thrown into jail while you can." Toga says as Katsuki looks at her plainly. "Two reasons actually." Katsuki says as their feet move a bit faster. "One. I still owe you for sending Duplicate in my direction. Though her information was shit it still helped me with putting some pieces together." Katsuki says as Toga goes silent, "I don't know what game you're playing at but, call this thanks." Katsuki says as Toga smirks a little. "You've grown quite a lot huh?" Toga says as Katsuki smirks, "Second, I'm also a distraction." Katsuki says as he dips Toga holding on to her in the middle of the ocean of heroes in training as well as pros as her eyes widened.

"Checkmate Bitch."

Katsuki says as her eyes flick over to the balcony door closing again.

The night was brisk, not being as cold as it was the other day. Asuga had her eyes closed as she let the air hit her face and arms, she turned back toward the small hall behind her. She smiled as she turned back around, All Might was going to be there at any minute as far as she was concerned, the plan was going off without a hitch. Asuga's eyes perked up as she heard the door open behind her. She smiles as she looked out into the distance, "Sensei, it appears that… I've been having issues since the other night about that attack." Asuga says as she turns around with her face molding into one of horror as she spotted Momo standing behind her at the door. Momo smirked.

"Please I'm no counselor but tell me more. I may be able to help." Momo says as Asuga grits her teeth, "And to what do I owe the pleasure Momo?" Asuga says as Momo steps forward, "Nothing much, just the allegations of Denki Kaminari's framing, the injury of a pro hero, conspiracy against society, and the attempted murder of a retired hero." Momo says as Asuga grits her teeth. "Hopefully that's enough, to sum up my presence." Momo says as Asuga shakes her head. "I know, I was messing around with your boyfriend but this is totally uncalled for Momo." Asuga says as Momo places one of her hands into a small compartment in her dress.

"This right here is a dress similar to the one you're wearing, So it should have the same compartment. You want to prove your innocence? Reach into the compartment along with me, grip and pull the hand back out." Momo says as Asuga sweats, "If you bluff I'll know." Momo says as Asuga reaches into the pocket as she caught sight of Momo's cold stare. Asuga gritted her teeth again.

Asuga's hand practically shook as she reached in.

"Go ahead. Prove me wrong."

Momo says as Asuga changes her expression, pulling out the dagger and leaping toward Momo as she stops to narrowly dodge a wall of ice. Asuga looks over at Shoto who is in good health as the hallway filled with Hound Dog, several armed cops, Aizawa, and All Might. Asuga sat there surrounded as she grit her teeth. "There's nowhere to go Asuga." All Might says as Asuga growls.

"It was mostly hypothesis. I started suspecting you after the sports festival, you're behavior was strange as well as calculated during the entirety of the event. Your sudden aggression, as well as brutality, only supported my claim, but nothing concrete enough to put against you. Then the Ushio building was attacked, you were there of course but your reaction was different. Everyone looked at the screen on that day with horror but you looked at it with shock, as if you knew there were eyes on you. Kaminari never gave a name but he left enough clues to show us that there was in fact another close player. That's when I knew it was you for a fact, after that I feigned ignorance. Going to investigation after investigation, I was waiting for the final nail in the coffin. That was Shoto before you attacked his home he sent me a text message about your arrival at his house. You used the sports festival to get close enough to the number 1 hero to take him out, so in exchange, this entire Gala was a trap to get you comfortable enough to go on with your next scheme." Momo explains as Asuga glared at her.

"Leading us to right now." Momo says as Asuga chuckles looking around, "Do you honestly think you've beaten me?" Asuga laughs as Momo's face changes. "Heroes, Villains. You all follow the same pattern, evil does evil and good breaks through and prevails, and life goes on like this."

Asuga says as she tosses the dagger to the side. "I'm going to end that cycle. Not a single one of you in this room is going to stop me. There are too many lives that are being destroyed for the sake of this falseness you call heroism!" Asuga yells as she pulls out a syringe and dashes toward Momo who jumps back.

"Poison?" Momo says as she dodges the jab grabbing Asuga's arm in the process. She bends it so that the needle injects into her instead. Momo immediately drops Asuga who hits the ground seizuring, everyone in the room looked at her with horror as her body lay still.

The room was still until Aizawa moved to check her pulse, after placing two fingers to it, he turned and shook his head. Momo placed her hands over her mouth to prevent sobbing as Shoto placed his hand on her shoulder. Hound Dog looked at her body as it twitched.

"Aizawa!" Hound Dog calls as the dagger is thrown piercing into Hound Dog's chest as Aizawa spots Asuga advancing giving him a swift kick to the face as she moved quickly past Momo toward the police force members, "It wasn't poison!" Momo yells as Asuga practically dances through the gunfire taking them out one by one as she grabs the last one holding him hostage. Asuga takes his gun and points it at Momo.

"How did you think you could win when you don't even have the heart to kill me?!" Asuga says as Momo stared at her with fear in her eyes as Shoto didn't dare move. "This is my victory. Simply because heroes are incapable of change." Asuga says as she executes the officer in her arms as she fires at Momo, "No!" All Might yells as he jumps in front of Shoto trying to jump in front of Momo in the bullet's path.

All Might's body hit the ground bleeding as Shoto and Momo look at Asuga as she tossed the gun away. "Auf Wiedersehen," Asuga says as Toga bursts through the door being pursued by Izuku and Katsuki. They catch sight of All Might as Katsuki growls and blasts toward the pair as strange black liquid appeared around them causing Toga to disappear as Asuga looked at Katsuki.

"I still have faith in you." Asuga says as she disappears as Katsuki blasts nothing. Katsuki panted as he looked around angrily, he turned around as he spotted Izuku sobbing over the body of All Might while Momo and Shoto still had that look of horror and shame on their faces.

Katsuki swallowed as he tried to hold back the feeling running through his body before he growled.

"DAMN IT!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Unfold**

Asuga shook awake as she sat up in her bed in the little room that she had fallen asleep in, she sighed as she placed a hand over her chest slowly gripping it into a fist as she got out of her bed. She walked over to the little mirror in the corner and inspected herself. There were bandages all over her body, she sighed before beginning to unwrap herself from the gauze. Her skin used to be flawless, an almost porcelain color, now it had scars that were a dark pink in color. Asuga looked at the mirror for a few minutes before turning away grabbing a shirt and her jack throwing them on as she walked out of the little room.

Asuga walked in stride as she opened another door to a room with a few people gathered, "Shigaraki." she says as she walks forward into the room. The late teen looked at her as she walked in with a look of slight disgust on his face, "Serpent." he says as Asuga rolls her eyes, "I've got a plan." Asuga says as she takes a seat across from him. "I think we've had enough of your plans, you've painted a large target on our back as is." Shigaraki says as Asuga scoffs. "I don't care, in fact, this works in our favor." Asuga says as Shigaraki slams his hand on the table.

"Our favor? Tell me why are you even doing any of this?" Shigaraki says as Asuga looked at him silently, "Do you want power? A higher position? Revenge? There's something off about you and I can't seem to put my finger on it. It pisses me off." Shigaraki says as Asuga continues to stare him down. "Are you finished?" Asuga says as Shigaraki narrowed his eyes.

"Enough, please the both of you need to get along if only this once." All for One says as Shigaraki and Asuga look toward the taller man as his very presence shook the room giving it a dark feeling. "But teacher-" Shigaraki starts but is cut off as the taller man places a hand on his shoulder gently with a bit of roughness. "Tomura, this girl here has brought nothing but results for us. Endeavor, other pros, and even Toshinori himself. All due to the intellect and ruthlessness of this girl. The least you can do is show her respect that she's earned." One for All says as Tomura shoots a glare at Asuga who just smiles at him.

"As I was saying, The heroes caught on to me. Sadly I got a bit too cocky and wasn't watching all of my openings to carefully. However, this works out for the next step." Asuga says as the two others look at her with interest as she leans forward placing her chin on top of her hands. "The heroes will be out on the hunt for us trying to face off with us directly, little do they know we have an army at our disposal thanks to the efforts of Tomura here. They will all gather up for us in a neat little all out group allowing us to take them all out with ease seeing our numbers." Asuga says as Tomura scoffs. "We've had numbers before and were dispatched by kids." Tomura says as Asuga squinted at him.

"This time, they'll be coming to us. With a plausible strategy instead of practically running at them." Asuga says as Tomura glares at her again. "They have just lost two important symbols in their society. That means the committee of peace will gather to instate a new number one as well a debrief the people." Asuga says as Tomura interrupts, "What does that have to do with practically fighting a war?" Tomura asks as Asuga glares at him, "That's the point, it's more smoke and mirrors. The war is going to be what the heroes are going to be focused on." Asuga says as Tomura and One for All look at her, "In the chaos of the battle, one of us will infiltrate the meeting for the peace committee, there should be pros there as well so they'll be distracted as well." Asuga says as Tomura looks at her, "Then what? The pro is overwhelmed and the committee gets stopped?" Tomura says as Asuga puts her hands down and gives him a serious grin.

"Then we kill them all, in one shot. When the smoke clears the peace committee will all be dead and the heroes will be nothing more than petty crooks like the rest of us." Asuga says as One for All and Tomura look at her with Tomura snickering. "That's cute, leaving us in a state where heroes and villains are nothing but people. How ideal." Tomura says as Asuga looks at him with a blank face. "You once said that you wanted to look upon the world and destroy the entirety of it all. I'm like you Shigaraki, I don't want peace and understanding, I want destruction, I want to watch the world burn and implode on itself as it loses all hope and meaning. The spirits of those who claim to be heroes will be shattered while those who are villains get to crush what's left. Ending it all in death. Yet you still look at me like I'm going to lie to you?" Asuga says as Tomura looks at her.

"You really are some crazy bitch huh?" Tomura says as One for All looks at both of them. "This is more like it. A mutual sight of destruction this is how we'll win, through unity rather than opposition." One for All says as the two teens look at him, "You went through a lot of effort, not only breaking me out of prison subtly using Nomu but managed to influence the hearts of your heroic counterparts to fall right into your hands. You are quite special aren't you?" One for All says as Tomura huffs, Asuga smiles and rises from her seat. "I wouldn't special, I'm just really driven. Some people just want to watch the world burn right?" Asuga says as she turns to walk out of the room. "Please excuse me, I've got some things I have to handle." Asuga says as she walks out of the room.

"She's got the tenacity, but she still kinda of bugs me." Tomura says as All for One nods his head. "You're worried her ambitions will fail leaving us all in a state of defeat. You're right to be worried however, did you see that look in her eyes? With a will and resolve as strong as that one, it's as if we've already won." All for One says grinning beneath his mask.

Asuga treads down the hallway spotting Toga walking away from the room she was just in with the two higher-ups, "Oh if it isn't Ms. Injection, how's your body handling the quirk juice?" Toga says as Asuga looks at her hand slowly gripping it into a fist as she smiles at the other girl, before roughly grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the wall causing it to crack, "Quite well, if I do say so myself. Also Ms. Injection, that's rich coming from the girl who attacks using syringes." Asuga says as Toga chokes under her grip, "What are you going to tell Katsuki next now that you've been eavesdropping huh?" Asuga says as Toga tries to pry Asuga's hand away from her throat. "I guess it doesn't really matter huh?" Asuga says as she drops Toga allowing the other girl to gasp for air as she walks away. "If you see him again, tell him the next time we meet I'll be killing him." Asuga says as Toga looks at her and begins to giggle.

"You must really love him. If you are going so far just to kill him." Toga says as Asuga stops, "Perhaps, I don't have the slightest clue on what it means to love someone, but I do know that I want to be the one to take him out of this world. If killing is love to you then, you must not really love anyone at all." Asuga says as Toga feels her eyepatch with a frown as she watches Asuga's retreating figure leave the hallway.

Duplica reads from her book as Asuga enters the library, "Welcome back to the land of the living." Duplica says as Asuga sits down in front of her. "Why did you give Katsuki Bakugo information?" Asuga says as Duplica continues reading, "No one told me this was an interrogation." Duplica says as she turns the page, "Answer me." Asuga says darkly as Duplica closes the book and looked at the white-haired girl, "When you became a liar." Duplica says as Asuga grits her teeth, "What do you mean?" Asuga says as Duplica continues looking at her. "It wasn't Toga who was eavesdropping. It was me. I simply told her to distract you for a minute." Duplica says as Asuga frowns.

"So you're the traitor." Asuga says darkly as Duplica gave her a look, "You and I both know it isn't that simple." Duplica says as Asuga leans back in her seat. "Why did you tell them that?" Duplica says as Asuga just looked at her. "That's exactly what I want, Yuri. There were no lies about it." Asuga says as Yuri stared at her, "When did your eyes become so dark?" Yuri says as Asuga's face softened, "They've always been like this." Asuga says as Yuri places a hand to her cheek, "No, they haven't. They were a beautiful red filled with ambition and hope. Now they're muddied with blood and anger," Yuri says as Asuga growls, "Nobody asked you to look so closely, I didn't ask for your insight," Asuga says as Yuri sighs.

"How far must you go in order to achieve your goal? For the world you want?" Yuri says as Asuga stared back with furrowed brows, "As I've always said and done. Whatever it takes." Asuga says as Yuri glares at her. "Even becoming a devil?" Yuri says as Asuga grits her teeth, "Yes. I'll become a monster in order to watch this world change," Asuga says as Yuri tears up slightly, "Even if you lose yourself?" Yuri says as Asuga unfurrowed her brows, "A small price to pay for a better tomorrow." Asuga says as Yuri looks off to the side, "Hana, there's still time to do this the right way." Yuri says as Asuga flinched. "I haven't heard that one in a while. However, this is the right way, the only way to bring it to fruition." Hana says as Yuri looks down, "I don't want to watch my best friend die because she didn't have a choice." Yuri says as Asuga leans forward, "There was never a choice." Asuga says as Yuri turned to face her. "But there is, You've spilled blood but you haven't directly killed anyone yet! We can break away and do things a better way where you don't have to die!" Yuri says as Asuga gets up.

"That's pointless. I died a long time ago."

Asuga says as she walks out of the room, Yuri breaks down at her seat and began sobbing. No matter what it took, no matter the pain or loneliness, no matter the stolen lives, Hana was dead set on making it to the end.

No matter who she had to bury.

A girl's squeal can be heard as she rolls down a large grassy hill, she had beautiful blue hair and amber-colored eyes while wearing a pink gown as another younger girl with white hair and red eyes chased after her in a pantsuit.

"Milady! Please, that's dangerous!" the white-haired girl called after the rolling one. The blue-haired one came to a stop as she looked up into the sky. "That was absolutely amazing! I'm going again!" the blue-haired girl said as she got up and started walking up the hill again. "Wait! You could get hurt like that, you can't just go around getting all dirty and injured." the white-haired one says brushing off the grass from the blue-haired girl. "Why not? All in injuries heal with time, so I can play and get hurt, wait then do it again!" the blue-haired girl said as the white-haired one sighed, "Milady, it's not good to get hurt all of the time." the white-haired one says as they sit next to each other and gaze into the city from behind the large gates of the manor. "Pain is nothing to be excited about. You'll have to deal with it until it goes away." the white-haired one says as the blue-haired one giggles. "That's definitely good! That means I'm alive right?" the blue-haired girl smiles as the white-haired one gave her an odd look.

"Yeah, as long as I'm alive the pain will go away eventually. If I die then I won't have to worry about the pain again if I'm happy when it happens." the blue-haired girl said as the white-haired one frowned, "Don't talk like that! I'm always going to be here to make sure nothing happens to you." the white-haired girl proclaimed as the blue-haired girl giggled. "Thank you."

The blue-haired girl says as she tugs on both of her cheeks, the white-haired one complained as she stopped, "You have such a pretty smile. You should smile more." the blue-haired girl says as the white-haired one smiled at her as they both look out into the city again. "Hey, do you think that beyond the gate we could be happy too?" The blue-haired girl asked as the white-haired one frowned, "Possibly." She says as the blue-haired one claps her hands together. "You'll be going out there soon right?! Hey, when you get back, tell me all about it!" the blue-haired one said excitedly as the white-haired one chuckled. "Sure." she said as the blue-haired one cheered.

"I think that outside of this gate could be the happiest place ever." The blue-haired one says to the white-haired one as she slowly faded.

Her body was covered with burning pieces of wood as her blue hair charred in the flame.

"Right Hana?"

Hana sat in her room with the mirror smashed as she held a piece of the broken glass in her hand while she was crying, the blood ran from her hand down her wrist as she gripped the piece of glass. "I wish...I wish I told her."

"How much of a lie that was."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Attack the League**

"A full-on assault on the villains is Ludacris!" Best Jeanist says as he flashes a look toward Aizawa. Aizawa looks toward Hawks as the winged man nodded sliding a book that had been charred slightly down the table of pro-heroes, "Is this really a good time to be going over something like this?" Best Jeanist says as Nezu grabs the book, "This might just be the best time. If anything we might be too late." Nezu says as Aizawa opens the book. "Hawks has been in deep cover with the villains for a while now. Apparently their numbers have increased dramatically. As in over 100 enemies are waiting for us." Aizawa says as Best Jeanist's eyes widened.

The taller man turned toward Hawks as he gritted his teeth, "You couldn't inform us earlier? This is serious information!" Best Jeanist said as Hawks scoffed, "It was a hard enough relaying it to Endeavor, imagine sending a group text about a damn army when you are in killing range." Hawks says as Best Jeanist growled. "Enough, both of you. Hawks will be acting as Number 1 until we get a status report on Endeavor." Aizawa says as the two men look away from each other.

"How did Endeavor of all people get taken out by a child?" Hawks said as Aizawa looks over at him, "She played us. She took advantage of our status as heroes to influence us, I should have been quicker to respond. That's beside the point now, the point is there is an army lead by Shigaraki along with All for One ready to destroy everything." Aizawa says as Hawks clenched his fist.

"This is going to be an actual war, not a pretty sight in the slightest. Tell me, are you seriously ready to march pros to their deaths in order to win the day?" Hawks says with a serious expression as Aizawa gives him a look. "What are you getting at?" Aizawa said as Hawks looked at the dark-haired man as he took a step closer. "People are going to die. You are asking me as Number 1 to put those people in that position. We can't let the villains win, but I don't want a single person to lose their life. So tell me Eraserhead, how does one go to war and not lose a single life?" Hawks says darkly as Aizawa looks down at the table.

"Heroes should be ready to sacrifice their lives at a moment's notice. It's an occupational hazard." Aizawa says as Hawks glared at him, "You bastard, did you hear a word I said!? Heroes are going to die, many of us. If that's the case, who is going to be left when it's over?!" Hawks said as Aizawa stood up to meet the man eye to eye, "You're still new to this despite being Number 1 at the moment, so I didn't think you were all too aware. If we all go into the gentle night, then we have the perfect set of new heroes for the job." Aizawa says as Hawks narrows his eyes.

"They're only kids." he says as Aizawa looks back at him, "Kids I'm ready to die and leave the world to. If we win or we lose they are going to be there to take the torch and continue on our path, improving upon it. They'll be left to live for the world's sake as well as ours. With that being the case, yes, I am ready and willing to go to war." Aizawa says as Hawks backs up.

"You put way too much faith in those kids." Hawks says as Aizawa nods, "Perhaps. Maybe we haven't been putting in enough," Aizawa says as he looks toward the other pros at the table. "We'll meet their demands, tell the other heroes they have a day to collect themselves and come to their peace. We attack the villains tomorrow." Aizawa says as Best Jeanist closes his eyes and looks down with a grin, Nezu slow claps while looking at Aizawa, while Hawks sighed. "If anyone dies, I'll never forgive you." Hawks says as Aizawa looks at the phone. "I can live with that," Aizawa says as he picks up the phone.

All for One stood in the auditorium with the Paranormal Action Squad sitting behind him as the rest of their forces clamored in front of them. "Calm yourselves, I along with Shigaraki have a few words to share before we embark on our most glorious endeavor." All for One says as the army grows quiet.

"I must say I blame myself for this, A long time ago I was king. I stood atop of this world at the pinnacle of perfect as I watched the masses writhe in their own agony, However, I was human. With being human I had a single weakness, my own brother. He was once quirkless, a nobody in the eyes of society. So being the gracious man I am I gave him a quirk, one that stored strength and stockpiled it within one's self. He lied to me, as soon as he had gotten it he had given it to another. This person then gave it to another." All for One says as the air grew thinner causing some of the members behind him to notice.

"Soon this power became All Might. The Number 1 that gave hope to these parasites called citizens, hence creating a world chocked full of heroes with unbreakable resolves. For that, I apologize to all of you, for helping to create a world where your freedom was stripped from you. As a gift, I offer you this chance to enact revenge on those who trampled upon your souls and to take your freedom back. When we walk there will be blood, there will be death, most of all there will be destruction, but as society's before us all know. These are only little prices to pay in the name of revolution and peace!" All for one says as the crowd starts riling up with cheers.

"Fight with me and with Tomura was he takes claim to new power and destroys this hell they call a world and build upon it with our own! Watch as the heroes and parasites fall within the ashes of their hopes and dreams as we ascend into the perfect world that we will mold from it! Together we can change it all, Together we will snuff out these embers of light, Together we shall finally liberate this world!" All for One says as the army cheers loudly. All for One looked back at the group behind him. "Nothing like a little theatrics to get an army ready for war." All for One says as Re-Destro slow claps, "Impressive indeed." the man says as Tomura walks to the front of the stage.

"I'm not as creative as my teacher when it comes to speeches so I'll keep it brief. Fight or you die, If anyone so much as stops fighting I will kill you myself. If there are no more doubts, then let's destroy it all!" Tomura says as the crowd cheers once more. Toga looks over at Asuga who's cut her white hair shorter as she clapped along with them, "Do you know why I gave Duplica information to tell Katsuki?" Toga says as Asuga looks over. "It was always because I didn't trust you. I'm not a hero in the slightest, but I for one will say I will guarantee your loss. Asuga." Toga says with a smirk on her face as Asuga smiles at her. "I'm looking forward to it. Also, it's Hana." the white-haired girl says as she stood up clapping even harder.

Toga narrowed her eyes at the girl as she watched Hana's smile only grow as the cheers grew louder.

"Kacchan wait." Izuku says as Katsuki turns toward him, "Fuck off Deku! You aren't stopping me." Katsuki says as he continues walking, "Kacchan it's an army! I don't care how good you think you are there's no way you could fight that alone!" Izuku says as Katsuki turns again stomping toward Izuku, "I don't care, that Tomura fucker is the leader anyway, I kick his ass the rest will follow." Katsuki says as Izuku grabs on to him, "You'll die you idiot! How many do you have to take down before you realize that it's pointless to fight alone! Why do we have to suffer for your actions?!" Izuku says as Katsuki growls, "Let go Deku." Katsuki says calmly as Izuku grips his shirt harder.

"No, I won't let you kill yourself just to prove a point. You are my friend, the one I've been trying to reach for my entire life. I refuse to let you go to your death just when we've gotten to that point!" Izuku says as Katsuki looks at him. "Let me go." Katsuki says as Izuku looks at him.

"No."

Izuku says as Katsuki causes an explosion right next to them, causing them both to fly apart, Izuku gets up quickly only to find Katsuki looking at the doors. Izuku looks behind himself only to find Momo looking at the blonde boy with puffy red eyes, "You finally come out of your room?" Katsuki says as Momo walks down the stairs, "Where in the hell do you think you are going?" Momo says as Katsuki's eyes softened. "To find those bastards and put an end to this." Katsuki says as Momo stomps toward him. "You must think that's really brave. Going off to war like a hero, dying to defend those you care about right?" Momo says as Katsuki frowned.

"Don't get on my case too Mo, I'm going and you can't stop me." Katsuki says as Momo slaps him across the face, Izuku's eyes widened as Katsuki's does as he recovers only to spot the girl giving him a harsh stare. "I refuse." Momo says as Katsuki just stared at her. "You're doing this to prove a point to yourself just as much as it is protecting everyone else aren't you?" Momo says as she steps closer.

"You must think I'm some kind of idiot if I'm going to let you walk away and fight!" Momo says as Katsuki growls, "Who else is going to fucking do it Mo?! The heroes are ready to die for this so why can't I be?! None of you need to put your lives on the line like this!" Katsuki says as Momo looks at him, "What makes us so different from you? Why do you get to be the valiant hero that sacrifices their life and saves the day? Why can't any of us?" Momo says as Katsuki growls. "It's not because you care for our wellbeing, you are going out there to prove whether or not you are worthy of anything and I for one think that's incredibly selfish." Momo says as Katsuki glares at her.

"Selfish. Mo you don't get it! All of you have dreams, I don't. My strength is a by-product of my fear of letting everyone down. If I let any of you go in my stead I'll never forgive myself!" Katsuki yells as Momo lets her tears fall. "Stop using that as an excuse!" Momo says as Katsuki's frown disappears. "Stop running from us! Stop running from me. You can see it can't you?" Momo says as Katsuki just looks at her. "The only person that's let down is you. You always place the world on your shoulders and carry it but expect no one to help you. You're wrong. Absolutely wrong. I won't let you do that to yourself anymore," Momo said as she turns back toward the doors.

The other students were standing there looking at both of them as Katsuki's eyes widened. "Do you think you could take on the whole class? Or even me? If take another step by yourself you'll be fighting all of us." Momo says as she grabs his hand. "Katsuki, we all care about you. You've inspired all of us to be better in our own different ways. Not a single one of us is going to let you destroy yourself just so you can figure it out all alone. I won't let you do that." Momo says as Katsuki looks at her and then all of them.

"What if they outmatch you guys?" Katsuki says as Kirishima yells over, "Then we'll have each other's backs!" he says as Katsuki frowns slightly, "They'll be trying to kill all of us!" Katsuki raises his voice as Izuku speaks up. "It's just USJ or the Forest all over again." Izuku says as Katsuki closes his eyes. "Damn, I sound so stupid right now." Katsuki says as Momo pulls him closer. "You said it. We won't let you fight alone, we are all in this together." Momo says as Katsuki smiles at her.

"That's corny as shit." Katsuki says as Momo smiles back, "I know." Momo says as Katsuki looks back at everyone else, "If any of you shitheads die, walk it off. Know for a damn fact I won't be shedding any tears for you!" Katsuki yells as the others begin laughing. "No need to worry Katsuki, we'll be fine." Shoto says as Katsuki fumes, "Fuck off Icy Hot, don't call me by my first name so easily!" Katsuki yells as they all laugh at him. Momo looks at Katsuki before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I have a plan," Momo says as Katsuki smiles slightly. "You always do." he says as he kisses her.

The two hold their embrace before breaking away.

"I love you."

Momo says as Katsuki's face turns red, "You can't just go saying shit like that Mo!" Katsuki says as Momo chuckles, "It just felt right. I'll wait for you to say it whenever you please." Momo said as she hugged into the boy, "How do you know I'll even say it in the first place." Katsuki says looking away blushing.

"It's just a hunch."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Perfect Game**

"Interesting." Hana said as she watched the villains preparing for their siege, "What is?" Tomura asked as he stood beside her. "I honestly don't know how the heroes are going to react to this kind of thing. Surely they must know by now but even I never properly got the scale of everything until now." Hana said as Tomura chuckled.

"Me either honestly. It surprised me when Sensei asked me to do something so important, though I can say I'm glad. Those four months were absolute torture. Finally, now is the time where I can finally see it all destroyed." Tomura said as he looked toward Hana.

"I'll give thanks where it's deserved. It's partially thanks to you that we can move out today. So thanks, try not to die before you watch the world you hate so much burn." Tomura said as he began to walk away, Hana rose her head as she spoke.

"Do you think that four months was enough for you to destroy it all? To take All for One?" Hana said as Tomura looked back at her as he turned away again walking into the other room as Hana looked at the mobilizing army. She smiled as she walked out of the room as well.

"Hana."

Hana looked back toward the other girl as she stood there frowning at her, "Duplica." Hana answered simply as Yuri walked over to her. "You are walking an army against the city alongside Shigaraki. Thousands will die!" Yuri exclaimed as Hana turned and walked away from Yuri, "It's almost over. After this, it will all be over." Hana said Yuri growled, "At what cost?" Yuri said as Hana kept walking.

"If there was a price, I've already paid it. At this point, I'm just taking what's mine." Hana said as she closed the door behind her as Yuri punched a nearby wall and before touching it to repair it using her quirk before she followed behind her old friend.

Hawks stood on top of the council building as he inspected the ground, listening in to his scattered feathers as they drifted through the air. "So far nothing, I guess this is where the fights going to be." Hawks said as Izuku put his binoculars down to look at the acting Number 1 hero.

"Why do you think so?" Izuku said as Hawks looked over at the green-haired boy. "Well if there were the sounds of civilians it wouldn't be a good battlefield. It's too quiet meaning there were preparations done here." Hawks said as Izuku nodded.

"That makes sense. Speaking of how many heroes are exactly fighting this battle? If there's a proper number then we can plan accordingly." Izuku said as Hawks put a finger to his chin, "And I won't be able to convince you guys to stay home?" Hawks said as Izuku nodded, the man sighed. "To be completely honest, there's only going to be 45 to 50 of us." Hawks said as Izuku looked at him with shock.

"Wait, why so little?" Izuku asked as Hawks looked over at him, "Despite it being quiet here at the moment, there were citizens who lived here. The other heroes are doing early evacuations to avoid as many casualties as possible." Hawks said s Izuku looked down.

"Casualties…" Izuku said as Hawks pat him on the back. "Yep, when you step on the battlefield with us. You'll have to be ready to die at a moment's notice." Hawks said as Izuku clenched his fist. "Though that's impossible. There's no way that some could truly come to terms with their demise, there's always hope or regret at the end so I won't force you to do that." Hawks said as Izuku looked back at him.

"Do you think you could be a good symbol of peace?" Izuku said as Hawks rose an eyebrow. "I would hope so, Japan is relying on me. If I screw up its game over." Hawks said as Izuku stood up. "Exactly, I'm not afraid of dying. It's an occupational hazard. I'm just really afraid of screwing up when so many people are relying on me. If I'm going to be the symbol of peace one day, I can't lose here. But what if I do?" Izuku asked as Hawks ruffled the boy's hair.

"Nah you've got too much heart. If I let someone like you die… All Might would kill me. I'll be doing my best to protect all of you. That's a promise. Fight as hard as you can kid, I've got your back." Hawks said as Izuku rose his fist to the air.

"Then together, let's win this." Izuku said as Hawks put his own fist up, "Sure." he said as Izuku looked down at the empty area.

'We'll win this without losing a single life." Izuku said as he looked toward the rising sun.

"There," Mei said as she calibrated the other smaller explosive gauntlet she had been working on passing it to Katsuki. "Thanks." Katsuki said while walking out, "Hey." Mei said as Katsuki turned to face her. "I got it. Don't let the damned nerd die." Katsuki said as Mei smiled.

"I was actually going to say go get 'em. Hero,"

Mei said as Katsuki gave her a look before smirking, "You already know it." Katsuki said before disappearing from the workroom. He walked through the halls as he eventually got to the dorms to make some last-minute preparations.

He did a quick scan of his room one last time before suiting up, Katsuki usually wasn't one for sappy pleasantries or goodbyes but he couldn't help but smirk as he closed his door. Hoping it wouldn't be the last time. His ears perked up as he heard the sound of soft footfalls, "The hell do you want Shego?" Katsuki said as he turned around to meet Setsuna face to face with him.

"Yo." Setsuna said as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "Just get on with it, "We're going to the fight soon." Katsuki said as Setsuna nodded.

"I've always thought of you as some kind of wall. An obstacle of sorts, A little after I began here I was already being compared to you. Katsuki Bakugo is a force to be reckoned with, I was the strongest in my class so everyone looked to me as the answer. When we first met you were nothing but a fight to me."

"I was going to win and Class B would have taken the set. However, you broke away from expectation and you proved all of us wrong. We lost a perfect loss at that. Then all of a sudden you looked different to me, more heroic and a bit of a rival. From then on I wanted to be just like you or even stronger." Setsuna said as Katsuki just stared at her.

"The point of this is, You can't lose here. I won't let you, I need you Katsuki. To be there to inspire me, to show me that there's still a way to get stronger. So whether you want it or not, You've got my support all the way. Then I'll face off with you again. That time I'll win." Setsuna said as Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"You don't need me for shit," Katsuki said as Setuna's eyes widened. "You are strong as is whether I'm there or not shouldn't affect that. That rant of yours wasn't really about strength at all was it?" Katsuki said as Setsuna sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said as Katsuki fumed. "Don't apologize. Own up to it." Katsuki said as Setsuna hugged the ash-haired boy.

"So, it's seriously too late?" Setsuna said as Katsuki looked down at the girl.

"Yeah."

Katsuki said simply as Setsuna chuckled slightly. "Damn. Then would this be ok? Just for right now?" Setsuna said as her voice got weaker. "You've got 10 seconds." Katsuki said as she nodded into him. "Perfect." She said as she finally let him go.

The pair went down the stairs as Setsuna went ahead to meet with her class. Katsuki went over to the Bakusquad and Momo as the group chatted together. "Oi, why are you fucks and a lady just jabbering when there's a fight up ahead?" Katsuki asked as Kirishima slammed his fists together.

"Battle plans, of course, I think we've got a solid strategy in mind!" Kirishima said as Kaminari crossed his arms and went back to back with Kirishima. "Hell yeah, You've got the dream team right here!" Kaminari said as Jirou chuckled. "Since when did you become a part of a dream team?" Jirou said as Kaminari pulled Kirishima, Mina, and Jirou in.

"Since we decided to bother Baku-rage over there. Coolest friends ever I'll tell you that." Kaminari said as Katsuki rolled his eyes and the others cheered. Momo walked over to Katsuki standing beside him as their friends laughed together. "It's good to see you have yourself such a good team Katsuki." Momo said as Katsuki wrapped his arms around her. "You jealous?" Katsuki said with a slight smirk as Momo rolled her eyes.

"Of course not." Momo said as she looked into his eyes. "You're a part of this team too you know? You are one of the reasons I haven't killed these fucks yet." Katsuki said as Momo chuckled. "How vulgar." Momo said as Katsuki smirked before wiping the look off his face replacing it with a scowl.

"Oi dumbasses, listen up!" Katsuki yelled as the others looked at him. "If any of you die. I'll fucking kill you." Katsuki said as the other smiled at him, "Don't plan on it." Kirishima said as Katsuki nodded as he turned toward Momo. "I shouldn't have to tell you." Katsuki said as Momo smiled at him. "I understand." Momo said as Katsuki looked over to the side.

"I...um. I lov-" Katsuki starts as the Bakusquad start awing, "FUCK OFF YOU SHIITY LOSERS!" Katsuki yelled as Momo put a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing.

Momo then pulls Katsuki in for a kiss as it lasts for a moment before they broke away.

"I know."

Momo said with a smile as Katsuki nodded, "Good. Now let's hurry the fuck up!" Katsuki roared as the others followed him with smiles on their faces as they walked out of the dorm. This would be the day they established themselves as heroes. Those who stood in the way of evil as they meet their biggest challenge yet.

Several hours later they had finally arrived, The villains came to the area that had been emptied out due to the heroes, with Hana only having her sights on the building where the Peace association were meeting. According to her, it would be the last time.

"Heroes spotted!" a villain yelled as Hana looked down spotting the large yet smaller group than theirs. "Way to put all of your cards on the table." Hana said as Tomura smiled. "Looks like everyone's here teacher." Tomura said as All for One stood in front of all of them with a short clap of his hands.

"Heroes. I admire your fight. However, this is where it ends." All for One said as Hawks narrowed his eyes. "Somehow. I don't see that happening." Hawks said as Tomura stepped forward before being stopped by All for One's hand.

"It could be a trap." All for One said as the two sides faced each other down. Hana's eyes were rapidly looking around the surrounding, "Wait, How many of them or standing there?" Hana asked as Tomura looked to the side as a wall of ice started forming behind them as well as on their sides. Shoto finished blocking off their exit as well as any side attacks from the windows as Dabi blasted at him with his blue flame.

Katsuki shot through the air grabbing Shoto before he was hit with the fire successfully moving him out of the way as they entered one of the buildings on the other side where the heroes were.

"Just in case anyone tried to run." Hawks said as All for One nodded toward Giganmancia who started transforming into his larger state. Only to be stomped on by Mt. Lady mid-transformation Tomura's eyes widened as Hawks, as well as the rest of the heroes, rushed forward.

Aizawa activated his quirk before attacking several members of the liberation army all at once, while Best Jeanist worked with Edgeshot and Hawks on attacking All for One isolating him from the rest of the army. "Teacher!" Tomura yelled as he reached out to him only to get kicked by Izuku cloaked in his full cowling.

"Your fight's with me." Izuku said as Tomura growled, "Get out of my way you damn insect!" Tomura yelled as Izuku charged toward him. Tomura reached his hand out to touch Izuku, as the green hero punched his hand away causing his glove to decay away a little bit, but breaking two of Tomura's fingers in the process.

"You need 5 fingers to destroy something right?" Izuku said as Tomura's eyes widened as Izuku punched him in the face causing him to crash into one of the buildings as Izuku pursued. Tomura got up and tried to swing at Izuku again only to get dodged with Izuku planting another kick to his body. Tomura rolled as he recovered decaying part of the building causing the debris to fall toward Izuku who dodges almost running into Tomura's other hand destroying part of his suit in the process.

Izuku slid as Tomura advanced swiping at Izuku with his full hand as Izuku used the black whips to grab Tomura slamming him into the ground. Tomura growled as his hand touched the asphalt causing it to crumble under Izuku's as Izuku jumped out of the way. Only for Tomura to get up and raise his hand toward Izuku. Izuku felt as his suit and some of his skin decayed away as he flipped away.

'He wasn't anywhere near me. Does this mean he doesn't need to touch something to activate his quirk anymore?!' Izuku thought as he landed. Tomura took aim again as Izuku stared him down.

Dabi saw the two of them as he blasted his flame toward Izuku only for it to be blocked by ice. "Endeavor's favorite son." Dabi said as Shoto stared him down. "Crispy." Shoto said as Dabi chuckled, "I wonder where they are gonna scatter your ashes when were done here." Dabi said as Shoto narrowed his eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, you'll be the one losing here." Shoto said as he blasted his flames toward Dabi who countered with his own fire.

Shoto advanced swiping his other arm causing ice to follow as Dabi dodged blasting more flames toward Shoto. Shoto blocked them with a small ice wall as he blasted fire over the top of it. Dabi jumped sending more flames Shoto's way melting the ice almost instantly as Shoto narrowly dodged the blue flame.

Shoto advances into close quarters as Dabi throws a couple of punches that Shoto narrowly avoids throwing a few of his own as Dabi catches his right wrist heating it up as Shoto used his ice to cool it before being kicked in the stomach and sent rolling. Shoto went to get up but was only met with more flames as he rolled out of their way.

Dabi runs over and stomps on Shoto while standing over him blasting the blue flames, Shoto used his ice to counter the blue flames before they reached him as he was slowly losing. "Who knew that your biggest weakness would be another fire quirk. How ironic." Dabi said as Shoto blasted at him with his flame side causing Dabi to jump away allowing Shoto to get up.

"You were supposed to be a prodigy. So why aren't you showing me that true power of yours? Shoto?" Dabi said as he blasted more flames that were met with Shoto that were being overwhelmed.

"What's wrong Shoto? Not feeling too hot?" Dabi said as Shoto moved out of the flames as his vision muddied slightly. 'Damn, I've got to keep track of my temperature.' Shoto said as he used his ice to strike at Dabi only for it to be melted away instantly.

"You're disappointing me Shoto. Dear old dad must be turning in his grave." Dabi said as he shot a quick flame bolt that hit Shoto burning him causing him to hit the ground.

"Don't worry, Shoto. I'll send you to go join your father real soon." Dabi said he intensified his flames, Shoto made a dome out of ice over himself as Dabi blasted it with his blue flames as the ice was resisting it rather well only melting slowly as Dabi winced at his own flames burning him.

"How long can you keep this up Shoto! Hurry up and die so I can go on and destroy the rest of that damn family!" Dabi yelled as a red intense flame with white core blasted out of the ice shelter hitting Dabi with the full force of the heat.

Dabi tried to fight back with his blue flame but it was overwhelmed quickly as Dabi was sent crashing into a building as Shoto got up.

Shoto panted, "That hot enough for you?" Shoto said as he turned to Spinner about to slash at him with his sword.

"Die!" he yelled as he was hit with a bowling ball-sized sphere as he hit the ground hard. Shoto turned to spot Momo supplying Kendo with ammunition for her to launch like a catapult toward the other side. "That's Momo for you." Shoto said as he entered the fray once more blasting ice into the mob.

An explosion violently sent debris flying everywhere as Toga avoided an explosion from Katsuki as he attacked her violently, "All this for little ole me? Where's that heroic restraint?" Toga said as she swiped her knife at Katsuki only for him to catch her wrist and headbutt her in her face sending blood into the air as she hit the ground.

"This is my restraint." Katsuki said as Toga got up with clenched her teeth and swung at Katsuki twice only for Katsuki to send a blast directly into her body as she slammed against the wall coughing up blood as she hit the ground.

"You're a shitty villain. I don't know why you tried in the first place." Katsuki said as Toga chuckled weakly at him, "It's not like I had a choice. I just wanted a normal life." Toga said weakly as Katsuki stared at her blankly as Toga coughed.

"Is this the part where you kill me?" Toga said with a small cough as Katsuki picked her up. "No. I don't straight-up murder people. you'll be going to prison where you'll be staying for a good while." Katsuki said as he leaned her against a pillar. "Jail sounds like it sucks." Toga said as Katsuki used some of his capture tape to tie her against the pillar. "It probably does." Katsuki said as Toga tilted her head at him.

"Will you visit me?" Toga said as Katsuki looked at her, "Probably not." Katsuki said as Toga stuck her tongue out. "You're such a tease." Toga said as Katsuki turned away from her. "I won't apologize for your shitty life or forgive you for being a villain. However, you did help in our investigation in the whole ordeal." Katsuki said as Toga smirk faded away.

"It won't be the coziest or the most normal but it's safe for the most part most of all it's a life. Don't waste it. Consider this my thanks to you." Katsuki said as he walked toward the window, Toga teared up slightly. "You hear that Duplica. He gave a shit about me." Toga said with a small weird smile on her face as Yuri touched her causing her wounds to disappear instantly.

"Bakugo!" Yuri called as Katsuki turned around slightly. "What will you do, when you reach Hana?" Yuri asked as Katsuki turned toward her slightly.

"I'm going to fucking destroy her."

Yuri flinched as Katsuki looked down towards the fighting, "Afterwards she can think about her stupidity!" Katsuki said as he blasted out the window. He then crashes down on several villains with an explosion as he flips landing in front of Giran who sends a wave of ice toward him. Katsuki avoids it blasting him several times as he maneuvers from villain to villain.

Yuri watches from the window as she clenched her first. "I'm sorry. I can't keep supporting your fall to darkness. Bakugo, please. Take her out before it's too late." Yuri said from the window as Katsuki sent AP shots toward a couple of villains as Kaminari shocked a few so his side as Shoto protected his other side with an ice wall. "Surprisingly. It's good to see you Katsuki." Shoto said as Katsuki growled.

"Fuck off Icy Hot. What's the situation?" Katsuki said as he blasted another villain. "I took out Dabi, All for One is cornered. Tomura is being handled. Hana's nowhere to be found. It's the same with Destro." Shoto said as he blasted his flames.

"Basically we're winning, the villains are trying to retreat some of their numbers while a good majority have been apprehended." Kaminari said as he sent over a thumbs up. "This fight isn't over yet, so don't relax yet. We still have to pay that bitch back!" Katsuki said as he blasted forward into two more villains.

Hana fought off Rikidou and Tsuyu as she pulled out her walkie talkie, "Yuri report." she said into the walkie as she avoided more attacks, '10 seconds' Hana said as she fought off more of the students while looking at the tower, "5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

An explosion is heard from the tower, but instead of the top coming off its Re-Destro being sent through its wall crashing down into the street leaving a crater as he laid there, "Piece of cake." Kirishima painted from in front of the hole as he was supported on both sides by Jirou and Tetsutetsu. Hana gritted her teeth as she crushed the walkie in her hand. "They fought off Re-Destro?!" Hana yelled as she was punched by a flying fist.

Hana recovered quickly as the fist flew back to Setsuna who reattached it. "Game over, Hana." Setsuna said as Hana raised her hands.

"Not until there's nothing left." Hana said as she charged toward Setsuna who threw a couple punches that were countered by Hana as Setsuna tanked the blows using it to her advantage as she punched Hana in the stomach twice before flipping her.

Setsuna threw a couple of kicks as Hana blocked them drop kicking Setsuna into a wall before getting up and attacking Setsuna again as Setsuna threw her detached arms at her. Hana avoided them only for Setsuna to start kicking at her before her arms reattach allowing her to sledgehammer the top of Hana's head sending her into the ground.

Hana growled as she pushed herself up, she got into her stance again allowing Setsuna to attack her again as she countered it. Hana then forcefully detached Setsuna's arms kicking her away, Setsuna tried to bring them back but they dragged Hana with them who gave a vicious headbutt to Setsuna sending her to the ground.

Hana's forehead bled as she saw Shoto blasting a flame at her. She narrowly dodged it as she looked at the scene around her. The Liberation Army was losing, the heroes were turning the tide and overwhelming them. Hana panted as she saw Mt. Lady's foot moving, she smiled as Kamui Woods tried to secure her foot down but it wasn't working.

Katsuki and Shoto looked over as well as Izuku and Tomura as an explosion is seen sending Mt. Lady flying backward as Giganmanchia stood in his fully transformed state.

"MASTER!"

The monster yelled as Hana smiled.

The tides have turned once more, in favor of the end.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Nothing Ventured. Nothing Gained. **

The Heroes looked toward Giganmachia as he went on his rampage causing destruction in his nearby setting. Katsuki turned his focus on the monster as he tried to blast him with one of his Howitzer Impacts however there was no effect as Giganmanchia easily destroyed the ice wall made by Shoto earlier as Mt. Lady ran to intercept him from entering the rest of the city.

"Damn it!" Katsuki yelled as Hana smiled. "It's the endgame now." she said as she dodged another flame from Shoto. All for One started laughing as Mt. Lady struggled to stop the raging tyrant, "Typical heroes, just when you thought this was going to be another victory for you, it was merely a faint light of hope that is extinguished in the face of the truth." All for One said as Hawks gritted his teeth.

"Without All Might, you are all worthless." All for One said as Izuku sent a kick toward All for One who narrowly dodged. "That's enough from you!" Izuku said as he stood in front of All for One who chuckled. "The progeny of the symbol of peace." All for One said as Izuku clenched his fist. "Kid what the hell are you doing?! Get out of the way!" Hawks said as Izuku unleashed his full cowling once more.

"Aizawa sensei, you're the only one who can help stop Giganmanchia. You need to go support them." Izuku said as Aizawa narrowed his eyes at the boy as he left toward the monster. "I'm going to be the symbol of peace one day Hawks. I can't do that If I can't face off with the strongest of villains or any villains in general. I made a promise not only to myself but Kacchan and All Might. I told them I wasn't ever going to lose." Izuku said as he looked back towards Hawks.

"I have a plan, you don't have a single thing to worry about." Izuku said as Hawks widened his eyes at him as Izuku smiled and put his thumb up. "Cause this time." Izuku said with a gleam in his eye.

" I am here."

Izuku finished as Hawks gritted his teeth once more. "If you die, that's on you. I'm going to feel like a failure for the rest of my life and it'll be your fault." Hawks said as he spread his wings. "Then I won't. Secure Tomura and let's take this victory for the heroes!" Izuku said as Hawks nodded.

"Whatever you stupid kid." Hawks said with a chuckle as he flew toward where the league was trying to push back. "I didn't know you were the type to have a death wish." All for One said as Izuku glared at him. "Everything's been leading up to this. I've got no choice but to be prepared to die." Izuku said as he got into his shoot style stance. "Such heroism. It's a shame, you could have been more than another corpse." All for One said as he sent out his black tendrils as Izuku dodged them.

Izuku advanced sending shockwaves with his punches and kicks as All for One avoided them switching to his high pressure air cannon quirk to fire at Izuku who dodges them almost effortlessly. Izuku used the black whips to launch himself up toward All For One using them to maneuver between the blasts as he built up speed. Izuku finally managed to get a punch onto All for One sending him into a building.

All for One responded with spikes being shot rapid fire at Izuku who ran across the rooftop of the building to his side avoiding the spike as he launched himself at All for One again who catches him in midair with one of his tendrils slamming Izuku into the concrete. Izuku coughed as All for One slammed him into the ground repeatedly.

"An honest effort. Futile nonetheless. You waste your time trying to be just like All Might. That weak fool who wasn't even able to protect those he cared about. Tomura was the grandson of Nana, his own master. Yet he's everything that he's never wanted." All for One said as he threw Izuku into a building.

"A villain. No. A monster. One that with my power will destroy this world in one fell swoop. No longer will people have to be subjugated by society and their quirks. There will be nothing left but Tomura, the world will be beautiful when it's ashes." All for One said as Izuku looked up at him. "Sorry, but I won't allow that to happen." Izuku said as All for One tilted his head. "Oh?" All for One said as Izuku lifted his head up toward him.

"You're going to lose here. I just have to insure that your power doesn't get transferred into Tomura." Izuku said as he pushed away the tendrils using the black whips. "You plan on taking All for One from me?" All for one said as Izuku clenched his fist. "He needs your power, However if we erased your quirk Then there's nothing to transfer." Izuku said as All for One chuckled. "There's no way, Not only do you not have the materials. You don't have the heart." Alls for One said as Izuku jumped forward sending a punch toward All for One who blocked it.

"What makes you so sure?!" Izuku said as he plants a kick on All for One mask destroying it as he flipped backward avoiding the swipe from All for One. "Maybe. I've got all the heart I need!" Izuku said as he advanced toward All for One. who sent more tendrils toward Izuku who dodged through them giving a solid kick to All for One sending him flying into the air. "I'm the emperor of evil, Tomura is the Harbringer of destruction! You'll need more than a heart to best the both of us, hearts have the tendency to bleed!" All for One yelled as he released all of the quirks he had in his one arm. "Now burn out for the last time like that damned master of yours!" All for One yelled as Izuku flicked a small object that shot through All for One's shoulder.

"Mr. Shigaraki, Bullets don't bleed!" Izuku yelled as the red veins encapsulate his arm as All for One groaned. "That bullet!" All for One's quirks started fading as Izuku descended upon him.

"DEKU STYLE: SMASH!"

Izuku yelled as he slammed 1,000,000 percent of his power into All for One sending him crashing into the ground destroying some of the surrounding area. Izuku hit the ground with one of his arms broken as he watched the sunset. "Was I able to do it All Might…?" Izuku said as he passed out on the street.

"Over here you bastard!" Katsuki yelled as he sent AP shots toward Giganmanchia who chased him down. "Oi. Icy Hot can this damn ice go any faster?!" Katsuki said as Shoto sweated, "I'm trying!" Shoto exclaimed as Katsuki kept firing at Giganmachia as he widened his eyes. "Oi, Icy Hot turn this damn thing around!" Katsuki yelled as Shoto looked at him.

"Toward that thing?" Shoto asked as Katsuki growled, "Just fucking do it!" Katsuki yelled as Shoto turned toward Giganmanchia who swiped at them only for Mt. Lady to grab his arm and push him backward into the street. "Aizawa Sensei!" Katsuki yelled as Shoto landed them in front of Aizawa who was staring at Giganmanchia.

"I can only slow him down like this, I really hope you've got a plan." Aizawa said as Katsuki nodded, "As long as Icy Hot doesn't fuck things up we should be fine." Katsuki said as Shoto looked at Katsuki. "Of course not." he said as the two boy looked at the monster towering before them.

"The bigger they are." Katsuki started as he charged his AP Shots.

"The harder they fall." Shoto finished as he prepared his flashfire.

Shoto and Katsuki begin firing at the monster, as Giganmanchia roared and looked toward the building. "Insects!" Giganmanchia roared as Katsuki blasted upward while Shoto jumped and started ice sliding as Giganmanchia started swiping at him. Mt. Lady put the monster into a headlock as she held him in place. "Hurry kid!" she yelled as Shoto started layering ice on the legs on Giganmanchia.

Tomura watched the scene from outside of the window of the building the fight was in front of. "You've lost. Give it up." Hawks said as Tomura rolled his eyes, "That means nothing to me from traitorous scum." Tomura said as Hawks shrugged. "What can I say? It's an occupational hazard." Hawks said as he flew quickly planting a solid kick to the solar plexus of Tomura causing him to collapse.

"Game over kid." Hawks said as he looked in front of himself spotting a weakened All for One. "Damn." Hawks said as he spread his wings again.

Outside Giganmanchia struggled out of the ice as Katsuki was sky high plummeting down in a circular formation creating a tornado behind him as he blasted toward the monster.

"You don't get it do you. This isn't the end merely the beginning. From here the villains will rise. This time with a vigor unlike before and a taste for revenge!" All for One called out as he charged at Hawks.

Hawks tried to jump back but was kicked across the face as Hana retrieved Tomura from the hero. All for One's eyes widened as Hana smiled as the villain.

"Howitzer Impact V.2!" Katsuki yelled as he sent a violent blast toward Giganmanchia hitting him causing him to flying toward the building behind him.

"Goodbye. All For One." Hana said as she leapt out of the window along with a falling Hawks as All for One was crushed along with the rest of the building as Giganmanchia crashed into it.

"Gotcha." Katsuki said as Giganmanchia shrunk to his original size as the hero quickly detained him.

"That was freaking amazing Bakubro!" Kirishima yelled as Katsuki scoffed. "Not a problem for me!" Katsuki exclaimed as Momo smiled at him. Shoto came back with Izuku as he slid over. "Deku! You fucking dumbass!" Katsuki said as Izuku weakly laughed, "It's good to see you too. Kacchan." Izuku said as the friends reunited celebrating their victory.

The pros started the apprehension of the downed villains, as Aizawa helped Hawks up. "Did we win?" Hawks asked as he looked back toward the building. "No one's dead and the villains are being contained. A bit of them got away but I'll consider this a victory for once." Aizawa said as Hawks groaned. "Did we get All for One?" Hawks asked as Aizawa shook his head. "We're getting to him." Aizawa said as Hawks leaned on him.

"Serves the son of a bitch right."

Hawks said as he stared at the rubble that All for One was buried in.

The rubble moved near the back as All for One struggled to push his arm through. He weakly grasped at the air as he felt rubble being pulled off of him. Hana stood on top of him as she pushed more rubble to the side, "Tomura…" All for One gasped weakly as Hana looked at him. "I took him to Re-Destro. He's fine for the most part." Hana said as All for One looked at her. "Then why are you here?" All for One asked as Hana smiled grimly. "For what's left of you of course." Hana said as All for One chuckled.

"I've always admired that ambition of yours. From the moment you stepped foot into the league, you always had a plan. You were manipulating everything from the start, weren't you? You took advantage of our plans only to pursue your own just as you used your leverage and cover as a hero in training to advance them as well. At the end of the day it was merely a matter of time before you found a way to kill us all to take what you wanted." All for One said as he lifted a hand toward her.

Hana took it as All for One chuckled weakly. "You are truly vile. Erasing and manipulating everyone in your warpath to change the world for your revenge. You became a monster, truly and fully. For that you have my congratulations. I hope that this power does you well and the rest of the world is destroyed with it. Tomura's destiny is still not complete… I still believe in him." All for One said as Hana stomped on him killing him.

"Thank you." Hana said as she looked toward the clocktower right next to the building of the Peace Association. Hana was going to end it all.

In a single shot.

Katsuki pushed away from the rest of his friends as he looked around, "Mo! Where the fuck are you?!" Katsuki called as Yuri walked over to Katsuki, "The fuck are you doing here?" Katsuki said as Yuri looked toward him. "I know where they went, this fight. Is nowhere near over." Yuri said as she looked toward the tower.

Hana made her way up the steps as she made it to the room below the bell where Momo was standing at the top of the stairs that lead to the bell. "I expected this." Hana said as Momo stepped down a single stair.

"Hana Stroheim, of the Stroheim house. You are under arrest for crimes against humanity, You'll be coming with me." Momo said as Hana chuckled as she went to pounce. "Thanks for the suggestion!" Hana said as she leaped toward Momo only for an explosion to knock her into one of the walls as Momo jumped and hit her with the staff sending her into the wall.

"It wasn't a suggestion." Momo said as she glared at Hana who smirked.

Momo prepared herself for the fight of her life.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A Hero's Requiem**

The sun shone through the window as Momo looked out of it. She sighed as everyone clamored about.

It was the last day of their first year of high school, and Momo could hardly believe it at this point. She was 16 years old and had way more experience with her quirk than ever before. There had been the Internships, USJ, The summer training. All of it lead to here, where she was about to leave school for the last time for a couple of months before becoming an upperclassman.

However, she didn't know how to feel about that.

All of her friends had been excited about their break while she honestly didn't know where to go next. She could train and get stronger from there, but taking some time off sounded pretty good as well.

"Shut up, Deku! Summer break is for pussies!" Katsuki exclaimed as Momo grimaced at the boy. Katsuki was a fine example of a hero being one of the top in class, however, his vulgarness seemed to know no bounds.

Momo didn't know how to feel about the boy, he was one of her classmates at the very least, but she didn't really know anything about Katsuki Bakugo.

Momo sighed as she decided that she was going to find out at least one thing about the explosive boy before the day came to an end.

Momo was wounded, to say the least, she had sustained damage while fighting the silver-haired girl, but not enough to keep her down for the count.

Momo panted as she watched her opponent stood before her slightly winded. She was stronger than she was the first couple of encounters. Her quirk usage was different her strength and speed were massively enhanced, her tactics had become more aggressive in nature.

Momo would have to go about this carefully to prevent herself from losing.

Momo materialized a lance and shield as she attacked Hana again, Hana on the other hand effortlessly dodged the jab trying to place her own. Momo had caught on to her style of fighting however and used these movements to her advantage using feints to strike her newly found openings.

Momo place two well placed strikes with her lance to Hana's frame as the other girl flew back. Momo rose her shield again, she would have to get rid of her lance soon. That didn't matter, because whatever it took.

She had to hold the line.

Hana was on her knees as she coughed, the pain was almost unbearable as she struggled to get up.

"Rise child, if you are to protect the Stroheim House you must be strong." her mother said as the younger girl panted. She hated this. Every single bit of it.

Almost every day since the day she was born, she was trained, in intellect, as well as physicality. Nothing but drills, her own mother nothing to her but a trainer. While she was her dog.

What was all of this even for? To protect a house and name that was even her own? A slave to people who weren't enough to protect themselves.

She hated them.

She hated that they were the reason she had to suffer so much.

After the session, Hana had been off to her next set of training in the study when she caught sight of the daughter of the house. Hilda, she believes her name is.

Bright blue hair and a smile that could illuminate the darkest of rooms, wearing a white gown as she strode the hallways with glee.

She hated her the most.

Her innocence and purity while having such a carefree spirit had been the bane of Hana's existence. Hana knew that she had to defend that helpless girl.

The girl turned toward Hana as she had a big grin on her face.

"A lady should always have a smile on her face or at least a grin. It makes them look a bit mysterious." Hilda said as Hana gave her a strange look. "That's what mama always says something about it being good for suitors, whatever that means." Hilda rambles as Hana tried not to glare at the girl.

"Basically what I'm trying to say is." Hilda started before stopping while quickly turning around and placing her hands on Hana's face softly as the silver-haired girl flinched.

"I've never seen you even try to smile even once. That's no good at all. So it's officially my job to make you smile." Hilda said as Hana shook her head.

"Deal with it," Hilda said with a grin as Hana had a weird expression on her face as the blue-haired girl giggled in a way that would melt anyone's heart. No matter how cold.

Hana narrowly dodged another one of Momo's attacks as she struck back with deadly force, she was going to kill this girl as long as she opposed her. This world will fall to ruin. She owed that to herself. Hana then grabbed Momo's staff holding it in place as she growled.

"Strength multiplication x3!" Hana yelled as her muscles warped and bulged as she whipped Momo across the room with violent force. Momo hit the wall hard enough to cough as she fell from it. "Speed multiplication x4!" Hana yelled as she dashed toward Momo's body as breakneck speed.

Attacking the other girl again before she could recover, Hana thrashed Momo back and forth around the room before kicking her into the wall behind them. She narrowed her eyes as Momo struggled to get up.

There were still signs of life.

Those would end soon.

Asuga charged again as Momo stood with a shield in hand.

The entire day had gone by and Momo didn't manage to even really speak to Katsuki once. She sighed as she prepared her stuff to leave the classroom before she left she looked out the window at the sun. It was beginning to set after such a long day, their last day. Was she allowed to be sentimental? Even just a little bit?

Momo brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear as she looked out of the window at the Red, orange, and purple sky. It was beautiful, just enough to just stare at.

"Ponytail. The fuck are you doing?" Katsuki asked as Momo jumped out of her own skin before turning to look at the boy. "Bakugo?!" Momo exclaimed as she quickly regained exposure.

"What brings you here to the classroom?" Momo asked him as he huffed. "You. I don't want any loose ends untied before I leave." Katsuki said as he walked closer to her. "Loose ends? Do you have something you would like to say?" Momo said as she mentally facepalmed.

She had forgotten that Katsuki was chosen to go to the U.S.A. along with Izuku for an advanced work-study.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for a while and thought if I could catch you before it was too late then I could get it off of my chest," Katsuki said getting closer. Momo's heart twinged as she watched the boy approach her, was he going to confess? She believes the boy is plenty attractive and underneath his more volatile traits he a good hero and decent person, but they never even said a word to each other before.

Momo was mentally panicking, she didn't know how to react to his confession. Would she reject him or accept his feelings and possible fall for him along the way? Momo's thoughts were broken by a card being held in front of her.

She blinked before she looked toward the boy who was looking away. "Thanks… for saving my ass awhile back." Katsuki said as Momo sweatdropped. Needless to say, she was disappointed in herself, he was merely thanking her for the time at Kamino ward.

Wait, how did he even know it was her?

Momo accepted the card from him as he turned and started walking off. "Wait! Who told you?" Momo questioned as Katsuki didn't even turn around. "It was a fucking tracking device! You are the only person I know who could do that!" Katsuki yelled as Momo jumped a little.

"You had better stay sharp If you lose even a little bit of your strength by the time I get back. I'll fucking end you!" Katsuki exclaimed as he left.

Momo reached out wanting to say more but she couldn't, he was already gone. Disappointed, Momo opened the card Katsuki had given her. She was expecting money or a voucher, what one would usually get from a thank you card. Somehow she got even better than either.

Momo nearly cried reading the message.

'Thanks, but don't get me wrong. I hate you. However, you are one of the least shittiest people I've met'

Momo held the card close as she ran over to the window opening it letting the cold air hit her face as she yelled.

"Bakugo! I swear when you get back, I'm not going to lose!" Momo screamed into the air as Katsuki looked at her from below.

He smiled as she turned away.

"Now, come back soon. So I can see you again."

Momo said as the wind blew waving her hair in it as her first year of high school ended.

Momo gritted her teeth as blocked the impact from Hana slamming her new harder shield into the side of the silver-haired girl's head knocking her to the ground. She felt the fire burning within her as she got a second wind. Now with Hana's attacks analyzed and strengths noted, Momo went on the offense, she created a pair of thick gloves as she attacked the girl with renewed vigor.

Hana felt the blows and the electricity flowing through them. Every blow had everything she had left poured into it, Hana could feel it. She took a punch to the gut as she flew backward toward the stairs.

Momo sent a barrage of missiles toward Hana as she got caught up in the explosion blowing one of the walls out as Hana found herself flying out of it toward the city streets. Blood escaped Hana's mouth as she growled, using a blast of air pressure she quickly flew back through the hole. There she aimed her arm at Momo who was preparing for the impact, but Hana could practically guarantee that Momo had never stopped anything like this.

The smell of ash filled the air as a large house on the hill burned. The glowing of the embers lit up the night as the people inside were scrambling. There was fighting, death, and chaos, but there was only one thing on Hana's mind as she ran through the burning building. "HILDA!" Asuga cried as she slid underneath a man viciously attacking another one, she kept running trying to reach her room. If she could just get there in time, she could save her. The world didn't have to be cruel, she didn't have to know the absence of death.

She would never leave her alone.

A masked man grabbed Hana by the shoulder whipping her around to attack her as the girl countered. She had been mercilessly trained for years, quirk or no quirk she wasn't letting him stop her. The man had sliced the air with his hand unleashing a heatwave that Hana dodged under as everything the wave touched set alight in flames.

Asuga hit the ground with a windmill of her legs as she swept the man off of his feet as she jumped off of the wall landing with a stomp on the man's frame. The man coughed as Hana planted a solid kick to his face.

"Hilda!" Hana yelled as she ran down the hallway. "Hana!" she heard as she saw a door open revealing the blue-haired girl as Hana took her hand. "Thank goodness. Now we need to leave." Hana said as Hilda was practically frozen in her steps, "My mother and father… where are they?" Hilda asked as Hana looked at her.

"I-" was all Hana managed to get out as she felt the heat intensify around her as she caught sight of another wave of fire.

She couldn't dodge it but was instead pushed out of the way as an explosion happened.

She came to soon, after the explosion her ears were ringing as she quickly looked around. "Hilda!" she yelled as she eventually found the girl pinned under rubble. "You… you're ok…" Hilda said weakly as Hana winced struggling to take the rubble off of her. "Why would you do that?! You were the one I needed to protect, I didn't need you to protect me!" Hana yelled as a hand touched her face.

"I've given you so much in this world, you've never had to ask me once," Hilda said as she smiled at Hana who struggled with the rubble. "The flames are pretty, they are like dancers." Hilda said as Hana panicked trying to get as much of the rubble off of her as possible.

"Hana, tell me. What do the stars look like in the countryside? Do they shine with a light brighter than I've ever seen from the gates?" Hilda asked as Hana pulled another piece off.

"What did songs did the birds sing in the forest? How big was the child's smile when they got a treat?" Hilda asked as her voice broke.

Hana ignored her questions as she pushed another piece off,

"Hana. It hurts so badly and yet all I can feel is remorse for those men. Who knows what kind of lives they lived, how harsh it was compared to mine. This world is a really unfortunate place. Filled with death, hunger, and meaninglessness. So why?" Hilda asked as Hana growled in pain.

"Why is the world still such a beautiful place regardless?" Hilda asked as she placed a hand on Hana's leg snapping her out of her stupor. "Your smile was by far the prettiest one I've laid eyes upon. Promise me, no matter how dark the times, You'll light them up with a smile." Hilda said as Hana looked at her with tears in her eyes.

She never did to make that promise.

Another explosion sent Hana flying as the house collapsed in on itself. Hana rolled in the grass as she struggled to get up. It was cold, Hana got up and watched the house as it burned in front of her.

Hana got onto her knees and cried, she cried loudly and with anger as she watched everything she ever loved burn in front of her. In a moment she decided what she was going to do, quirked people had taken away her world, so she would take theirs.

While Hilda danced with the stars in the beautiful cosmos, she would bring hell on earth. She swore it. Hana yelled before punching the ground. It didn't really hurt but there was a crater where her fist was as her eyes widened.

In a stroke of cruel irony, she had awakened her quirk.

Hana's eyes widened with pure killing intent as she unleashed the full-force blast of the quirk at Momo, nearly destroying the building itself. Hana landed into the smoke and debris as it began clearing. That shot had to be enough, if it wasn't she would have to wait to finish her since the recoil was intense.

Hana stared at Momo's direction until she saw the red-clad girl standing there with her clothes torn and blood running down her body. She coughed as Hana growled. "You are spent. Just lay down and die already. This is over." Hana said as Momo took a step forward, blood pouring with her as she did.

"No, as long as I have breath. It's not over." Momo said as she trudged forward again. Hana was astounded, there were splinters of wood protruding through her body. Yet she still opposed her, she didn't back down or give up.

"Stop it! This fight is pointless, I've won! I'm going to kill the committee and you can kiss the world you've known goodbye!" Hana yelled as Momo stopped in front of her.

"You've been through a lot. You've probably lost more than I could imagine. You've struggled since some tragic day to get here. Your apparent victory, however, what you didn't realize was that… with this choice, you've already lost." Momo said as blood flowed freely from her mouth.

Hana gritted her teeth as she looked at her. Momo lifted her arms into the air as a bunch of metal string came flying out of her body.

'String, no wire, but why? To keep distance?' Hana thought to herself as Momo smiled at her. "I can't offer much but my condolences. I'm sorry, but even if it isn't me. You won't be ending anything!" Momo exclaimed as Hana watched her cough out blood.

"This is pathetic, Farewell." Hana said as she turned and some of the wire touched her, it was wet, slick to the touch as she turned back toward Momo. "What the hell?" Hana said as Momo looked at her.

"Being a hero means protecting the world and what you love at any cost. You were her hero at one point. That girl that died in the fire I read, yet here you are. The very thing you swore to destroy." Momo said as Hana struggled with the wet wire that started clinging to her.

"This is the real farewell, Hana." Momo said as Hana's eyes widened at the substance. "This is Cesium?!" Hana exclaimed as she looked as Momo who smirked.

"Sorry, Katsuki."

Momo said as she spits blood onto the cords causing them to explode violently blowing the top off of the clock tower. Everyone below was making their way up the tower as Katsuki was blasting up as fast as he could.

Hana ignored her own wounds as she looked at the rubble covered Momo who laid there peacefully. "If I hadn't moved when I did, I probably would have shared the same fate as you." Hana said as she heard the calls of Momo's name.

"You're right. I really have become the thing I swore to destroy. However there is no going back, what goes around comes around. That's the only way things end." Hana said as she looked toward another vantage point.

"Thanks for trying at least." Hana said as she jumped away right as Katsuki reached the top. "Momo! Damn it! Where the fuck are you?!" Katsuki yelled as Shoto, Izuku, Kyoka, and Yuri made it to the top.

"Momo! Fucking answer me!" Katsuki yelled out as Shoto sucked in a breath. Kyoka fell to her knees as Izuku looked in shock. Yuri looked toward Katsuki. "Bakugo." she said as Katsuki growled at her.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm looking for Momo!" Katsuki yelled as Yuri looked down, "No matter how hard you look, she's going to be in the same place." Yuri said as Katsuki turned around to look at them along with Momo's bloodied frame as it rested where they surrounded.

Katsuki's face contorted into one of agony as he made his way to her, he held her close to listen for a heartbeat but to no avail.

Katsuki's growls turned into sobs as he cried.

"DAMN IT!" Katsuki roared into the air as the others sans Yuri cried with him. Katsuki laid Momo's body down as he kissed her forehead and turned toward Hana who seemed to be waiting.

"Don't let anyone fucking else hurt her," Katsuki said as he blasted off toward the girl.

Yuri held her close as she focused, "Maybe If I'm not too late." Yuri said as Izuku and Shoto followed Katsuki.

Katsuki wasn't quite sure what he was going to do at that moment, would he kill her? Break every bone in her body and watch her writhe in agony as she faded? Even when facing her with that cold look on her face, he still didn't know.

Katsuki's hands sparked as he stepped toward Hana.

All that he knew was that hell had been unleashed.


	23. Chapter 23

**First of all, I am so incrediblely sorry for the wait guys. Honestly, my computer busted and I got distracted working on concepts for other works. Finally after months of on and off writing we've reached the end of my first full length story. I want to thank you guys for sticking around for so long. **

**It's been an absolute blast writing this you guys. Thank you all. **

**Also holy shit 10k+ reads guys that's freaking insane, I hoped yall liked it. Anyway, stay tuned for more updates others stories will be gettting new chapters. With a possible orginal one incoming? Let me know what you all think and feel and please enjoy Embering Lives's final chapter. **

Chapter 23: Finale

Katsuki slowly approached Hana who looked at him with a mix of indifference and caution. Hana witnessed the look of despair in his eyes, he was enraged. If it were up to him he would also try to take her out in one move, she couldn't allow that. Not when she was so close.

"Katsuki."

Hana says simply before he is already on top of her dropping a powerful explosion from his palm. Hana swiftly dodges his attacks looking for openings of her own as Katsuki continues his attacks. Katsuki drops and tries to sweep her, but Hana jumps above him planting a solid kick to his face before backing off.

"I didn't want to kill you, you know."

Hana says as she blocks a punch from Katsuki who growls as he ignited his palm once more sending the both of them flying. Hana quickly recovers as Katsuki quickly gains on her not allowing her to counter.

He grabbed her arms and roughly pulled her off of her feet before driving her into the ground cratering it as he pinned her.

"I don't care if you had to kill me twenty or fifty times, I don't care if I'm the hero you've been looking for! The fact alone that you who wanted to preserve a life would end up taking so many out of spite! I promise I'm going to destroy you!" Katsuki growls as he goes to slam his fists on her as Hana kicks him off.

"Isn't that what you are doing right now?! I took away the love of your life and you are getting proper revenge for it!" Hana yells back as Katsuki blasts toward her with a kick that is stopped by her wrists as she winces blocking it. "You idiot!" Katsuki yells as he headbutts her with enough force to throw her head back causing her to grit her teeth. Hana touched the blood on her face as Katsuki advanced again. "

Momo fought her hardest against you! I refuse to say she's gone, so I ain't fighting for revenge. This is purely because you need to be stopped!" Katsuki yelled as he sent a large explosion toward her causing her to block it.

"YOUR FRIEND IS DEAD. FUCKING GET OVER IT!"

Katsuki yelled as he sent in a massive explosion behind the previous one. He huffed as he looked around for her, he knew that she moved. She's gotten faster than the last two times they had met, it must have been because of All for One. He had to stay on his guard, if he didn't she could damn well take him out quickly.

Katsuki flinched as he turned around to blast at Hana, however she swiftly moved past him landing a gut punch that knocked the wind out of Katsuki causing him to stagger. Hana grabbed him by the hair pulling his face up looking toward hers.

"Exactly, that's why I'm doing this. I have to, who would I be if I didn't?" Hana said as Katsuki looked at the girl with slightly widened eyes as she lets him go. Katsuki struggles forward as Hana sends a powerful kick into his body sending Katsuki flying through the air crashing into a nearby building, he stuck there firmly planted into the wall as he never lost the look on his face.

"Hana!"

Izuku called as he threw a punch at her as she dodged backward into a fire blast from Shoto. Slightly singeing her clothing, she flipped landing on her feet as she flicked her eyesight between the two boys. Time was running out, she only had so much time before her shot was gone.

All of this would have been for the sake of nothing if she didn't wrap things up fast. Hana had to win, even if that meant killing the both of them. Hana dashed toward the boys bloodlust fully instilled in her eyes.

Light peeked into her eyes as she slowly opened them, the taste of blood was in her mouth as she coughed. If she had to give herself a self assessment she would have guessed that she had a couple of broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, along with a hairline fracture on the left side of her skull. This isn't what concerned her however, no the real thing that concerned her.

The fact that she should have been dead. Momo coughed as she rose from her spot causing Yuri to support her from her back as she regained her breath. "I...I. How?" Momo stuttered as Yuri Looked toward her.

"My quirk allows me to rewind a person or objects current state back at most 3 mins." Yuri says as she begins tending to Momo's wounds with bandages. "So you rewound my body?" Momo said as Yuri nodded while wrapping her shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't heal you further, too much time passed." Yuri said as Momo shook her head.

"Where is Hana?" Momo asked as Yuri looked over at the battle on the far end of the city, "She's fighting with your friends down there." Yuri said as she pointed to the carnage. Momo tried to get up but she winced before falling back down. "I maybe down but I'm not out." Momo said as she began materializing something. "You are in no condition to continue to make stuff!" Yuri exclaims as Momo looks back at her.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I have even a little strength. I'm going to fight!" Momo exclaimed as she turned back toward Yuri to scope the city. Yuri looked on at her back as she saw her side glowing immensely. "What exactly is she making?" Yuri asked herself as the light glow brighter and the object began to appear.

Izuku slid across the asphalt as he narrowly dodged a high pressure air blast from Hana as Shoto approached rapidly on ice as he shot fire from his left side toward the girl. "Speed Multiplication x 4!" Hana exclaimed as she swiftly moved through the waves of fire being sent at her. Hana flipped as she sent a blast that destroyed the ice Shoto was on, Izuku sped in with a flying kick as he boosted his power once more.

"Full Cowling 30%!" Izuku exclaimed as he zipped around to a blind spot allowing him to get a hit off on Hana. Izuku went in for another attack only to be countered with the force of his own blow by Hana, Shoto caught Izuku with ice as they took a minute to catch their breath.

"Damn, she still is fully capable of using her own quirk alongside of the other quirks. All for One in her hands is nerve wracking!"

Izuku exclaimed slightly as Shoto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Midoriya, even when you were at 30% you managed to damage her. If the two of us fight together then she'll leave a lot more openings." Shoto said as Izuku nodded. "You're right but she still has plenty of ways to cover her defenses." Izuku said as he placed a hand to his chin. "We need a proper strategy and quick, I have a feeling she won't wait for much longer." Shoto said as Izuku looked toward her direction. "I have a pl-" Izuku starts as he gets cut off by Hana crashing through the wall they were hiding behind.

"You done yet?" Hana said as she smirked at the boys who retreated quickly as Hana came to a stop. "My main priority is collapsing this quirked society but that seems to be more of an issue with you guys still writhing around."

Hana said as she lost the smirk on her face, "I guess I've decided to kill you both." Hana said as she readied her hands. Izuku looked at Shoto as he nodded. "I'm still strained from my fight earlier with All for One, however I have to go beyond my limits in order to win!"

Izuku said as he activated his full cowling once more. "Even further! Full Cowling 45%!" Izuku exclaimed as Shoto shot ice toward Hana. Hana jumped as she ran along the side of the ice diving off the edge as she shot pressurized air blasts at Shoto. Shoto countered them with blasts of his flash flame as Hana got in close, Shoto covered his left side with the white core flames as Hana swung at him. Hana flipped as she kicked Shoto's left side allowing him to freeze her there as he blasted her with his right only to have thawed the ice giving Hana a chance to deliver a powerful kick sending the dual haired boy flying backward as he narrowly passed a speeding Izuku as he clashed with Hana.

Shoto recovered from the distance and shot more flames at Hana as Izuku threw punches and kicks. Hana slips her balance allowing Izuku to sweep her from her feet, he catches her by the leg and jumps upward as Shoto made a solid block of ice that Izuku flung her down into destroying it. Hana coughed up blood as she nailed Izuku with an air pressure sending him flying backward as she launched toward Shoto. Shoto shot more flames at her as she dodged them continuing her assault as she got a punch on him. Shoto froze her in place as Izuku wound up for another attack.

"I'm taking you out with this last shot Hana!"

Izuku exclaimed as he lunged at her. "FULL COWLING 120% DETROIT SMASH!" Izuku roared as he nailed the girl sending her clear through multiple building and destroying the path she flew down. Izuku winced as he grabbed his arm, "Damn it broke." Izuku said as Shoto started applying cold to the arm. "It looks like she's down but don't let your guard down."

Shoto said as his eyes widened along with Izuku's. "You bastards!" Hana yelled from her spot as her mangled body began repairing itself. "Shoto!" Izuku yelled as a thin but powerful shot of wind sent them flying apart, Shoto crashed into a car as Izuku slid down the street. Izuku groaned as he looked at the car Shoto hit only to see the boy unconscious, he grit his teeth as he stood up in front of the girl approaching him.

Hana panted as she looked at Izuku, "You're useless in a fight, don't even try to defend. I'll make it as quick as possible." Hana said as she raised her arm. "All for One's power… It's running out isn't it?" Izuku said as Hana gave him a look. "Throughout our fight you've been trying to output the least amount of power you could, though it was still strong that last attack wasn't even close to how it was originally." Izuku said as Hana grit her teeth.

"It's enough. This is over nonetheless. You are powerless with that broken arm." Hana said as she began changing again.

"This is just how it is." Hana said as she was abruptly headbutted by Izuku causing her to stagger. "And who the hell said that?!" Izuku said as he let one arm dangle as he clenched the fist of the other. "This fight isn't over in the slightest, cause i'm still standing!" Izuku said as he threw a sucker punch following with a kick to Hana's side. She swung back as she tried to hit him again but to no avail as she was only kicked across the face. Hana looked back to swing again only to find Izuku staggering toward her.

"He… He's unconscious." Hana said as she knocked away his body allowing it to hit the ground as she looked at the boy with shock.

"All of that to protect what? This society where those with quirks are revered and praised while the quirkless are pushed to the side and ridiculed? Heroes aren't gods they are human just like anyone else, they bleed, they cry, they give up."

Hana said as she dodged a car being flung at her. She tilted her head as she saw Ochako panting along with Kaminari who sent lighting at her. Hana merely walked forward and blew both of them away with a high pressure blast. Tokoyami showed himself with dark shadow being sent toward the girl as she opened her hand toward it. "Illumination!" She called as a flash of light blew away dark shadow and sent Tokoyami into a brick wall. Kirishima went unbreakable as he swung and punched at Hana, Hana dodged his attacks.

"Strength multiplier x7." Hana said as she smacked away his next punch only to throw a backhand toward Mina who was approaching from her side sending her roughly into the ground. "Mina! You bitch!" Kirishima exclaimed as Hana grabbed the fist he threw and cracked it in her hand. She pulled the boy in closer as she gave him a bone crushing punch into the chest.

"Die hards until the end. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but in order to save us and avenge the life taken. I have to-" Hana starts but stops as she looks around at the class attempting to get up. "By...By ourselves. We don't equate to much right now." Ochako said as Hana looked at her. "However just taking out the time to watch each other, reminds that that we aren't alone here." Shoto said as he struggled to get out of the car.

"As long as you are here standing in the ways of all of the same innocent lives you claim to want to protect. We won't even for a single second back down!" Izuku yelled as he got up in front of his friends.

"AS HEROES, WE HAVE TO GO BEYOND. PLUS ULTRA!" The class yelled in unison as Hana grimaced. "Just stay down, all of you!" Hana wound up for a large blast as they class stood in front of her unshaken.

'If they don't move, I'll really kill them.' Hana thought to herself as she got caught in a massive explosion. Her body flew back as caught herself along the road. She snapped her head up to spot a crater in front of her coming out of it was smoke and fire causing a pillar of it to flow out of it. Out of the crater came shoes as the ash blonde boy stepped out of it, his wrists were cracked the openings in them were like lava the way they glew a bright orange his hands were the same, as he looked up at the girl bloodlust in his eyes.

"K-Katsuki?" Hana asked as she looked at the boy and he glared back at her. "I don't think you fucking heard me the first time when I said it." Katsuki said as he exhaled letting out smoke. With a quick explosion Hana found herself flying through the air, when she tried to compose herself she was hit just as fast the second time crashing back into the street. She struggled to get up as she was blasted again.

"I told you. I was going to fucking destroy you!" Katsuki roared as Hana recovered and tried to fight back against Katsuki. Hana send blasts of air that Katsuki practically ignored as he kept up his onslaught from all sides. Hana coughed up blood as she slammed against the building she narrowly dodged one of Katsuki's attacks as she powered up an air blast.

"Die already!" Hana exclaimed as she was suddenly struck from behind breaking a couple of ribs.

She quickly looked to her side and spotted a light on the top of the clock tower, that light being Momo Yaoyorozu with an anti-aircraft rifle. Hana said nothing as the rubber bullet fell and was instantly melted when Katsuki's next explosion came out sending the girl flying through the air.

The two forces clash as Hana was being knocked around by Katsuki like a ragdoll unable to defend herself as she was kicked back into the street below. Katsuki grabbed her body from there and threw her upwards into the air as he let out a roar causing a volcano like eruption to come from his palms blasting her directly.

"I can't keep healing as fast as he's attacking!"

Hana exclaimed as she repaired her mangled body again as Katsuki landed in front of her his arms out to the opposite sides as he roared once more. "Repair yourself from this!"

Katsuki yelled as a super massive explosion that created a mushroom engulfed the both of them in light as it destroyed a large amount of the block. Shoto managed to protect the class with a barely hanging on ice wall as they looked toward the carnage. Momo dropped the blast shield she created and began limping toward the stairs.

"Katsuki!" She exclaimed as she made her way. Rain began to fall as the cops and the other pros showed up.

"It's raining. He changed the weather."

Kirishima said as he helped Mina up. "Just like All Might…" Izuku said as Aizawa ran over.

"Where's Bakugo?!" Aizawa yelled as he walked over to Izuku.

Hana pushed rubble off of herself as she deactivated the last quirk she had in her disposal stopping the brunt of the explosion. She struggled to stand as she began to limp away, when she turned back she spotted Katsuki's shadow in the mist behind her, she began picking up speed as she tried escaping the boy. He approached her as she found herself stopped at a ledge to a steep drop to the next city section below.

Katsuki finally came back into view as he stood in front of her wrist scarred but normal with only his uniform pants being intact leaving his bear chest to the elements. Hana tried weakly to swing at Katsuki who grabbed her fist and swept her feet before catching her by her torn shirt leaving her dangling over the edge. They both panted as the rain hit their bodies.

"You were the last person, I ever wanted to hurt throughout all of this. All of this time you were the only person who made sense to me as to why you fight. It was never about saving people or money with you, you fought simply because you had to in order to show this world you were worth something. You have always been my hero, Katsuki…" Hana explained as Katsuki held his grip on her.

"Never again."

He said as Hana gave him a look. "I will never let anyone go through what you did ever again. I ain't into any sappy shit like Deku and the other fucks are but, you were our fault. Why the hell should I kill you for something someone else did to you? That being said, I don't forgive you. I will never forgive you, for anything that you've done, you are going to answer for all of it."

Katsuki said as Hana looked at him.

"Do you promise?" Hana asked as Katsuki looked at her before speaking.

"I promise."

Katsuki said as Hana let tears fall down her face as she fell into the mist below from Katsuki's hand. Katsuki looked at his hand as he clenched his fist before walking away from the spot where it all ended. \

Katsuki arrived at the scene where everyone else was as they were being taken by ambulances, "Bakubro!" Kirishima exclaimed as Katsuki said nothing. "Kacchan where's Hana?" Izuku asked as Katsuki continued to say nothing as he walked past them. Momo smiled as she limped over to Katsuki falling into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Momo said as Katsuki held her in the princess carry. "Shut up Mo, welcome back…" Katsuki said as he placed his forehead to hers.

"Let's get out of here alright?" Katsuki said as Momo weakly smiled at him before passing out in his arms. Katsuki kept walking before a voice called out.

"Katsuki Bakugo! You are under arrest for the murder of Hana Stroheim!" Hound Dog yelled as everyone looked toward him. Everyone looked back at Katsuki scoffed and growled.

"Listen up you fucks! I'm Katsuki Bakugo also known as Ground Zero the future number 1 hero." "Before I barely had any clue why the hell I was fighting for so long, other than the fact that I had the whole goddamn world on my shoulders. That shit ends tonight." "I'm done fighting because i have to do in order to feel right, now im fighting so that the rest of the world doesn't have to be who everyone paints them out as." "As number one im going to make a world where it doesn't matter who you are or what you do that you can whoever the fuck you are! That's a damn promise!" Katsuki yelled as he looked back into his arms at the resting girl as he began walking again.

"I'm never going to let you go again."

Katsuki says to her as Hound Dog pulled up his gun toward Katsuki.

"I said stop damn it!" Hound Dog yelled as Hawks grabbed his gun.

"That's enough." Hawks said as Hound Dog growled at him. "He killed the girl." He said with venom on his tongue as Hawks lifted his wing revealing Hana being placed into the back of a police vehicle.

"These kids did a far better job then we ourselves could have. You are going to have to live with that." Hawks said as he gave the signal for the ambulances to move as the pros began to work on fixing the damages to the city.

**2 Months Later.**

'"Did you end up enjoying the Number 1 spotlight?" Endeavor said as he walked alongside Hawks who scoffed.

"Turns out being Number 1 is definitely your thing so glad you're back." Hawks said with a chuckle as Endeavor shook his head. "Those kids were actually the only reason we ended up winning in the first place if we are going to be completely honest."

Hawks said as Endeavor nodded. "And All Might?" Hawks asked as Endeavor kept looking forward. "He's still recovering he should be out in the next day or so." Endeavor said as Hawks nodded.

"So what's next for the number 1 hero? Going to bother your son for more training?" Hawks teased as Endeavor rolled his eyes. "From what I've heard he is doing fine without me, he also isn't responding to any of my text messages either. Who knows what that boy is up to?" Endeavor said as he walked forward. - "I ain't smiling for a damn picture!"

Katsuki growled as Mina frowned, "Come on Bakubro, this is the last time we are going to see you!" Mina whined as Katsuki rolled his eyes, "Its called summer vacation for a reason dumbass." Katsuki said as Mina took a picture anyway.

"Why China Bakubro? I mean you could go see all kinds of stuff in Italy or France." Kirishima said as Mina curled into him.

"That shits basic, besides Shanghai sounds less troublesome." Katsuki said as Kaminari began laughing. "Bakubro staying out of trouble? Thats insane! Also if you see any exotic babes tell them that you got a single and very handsome friend back at Japan." Kaminari said as Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off Thunderdolt." Katsuki said as he felt a gentle slap on the shoulder as an arm wrapped around his.

"Katsuki, he's a friend." Momo said as she gave Katsuki a look. "That doesn't stop him from being a fuckstick." Katsuki said as Momo nudged him. "Fine… Dipshit." Katsuki said as Momo rolled her eyes, "That's no better." Momo said as Katsuki huffed.

"It's an effort so i'll take it! " Kaminari chuckled as Katsuki turned to walk away with Momo in tow.

"We are going to be late messing around with you assholes!" Katsuki exclaimed as they walked toward the plane area. There in front of the private jet Momo gave her goodbyes as she got on the plane while Katsuki mostly grunted at his peers.

"Yo Bakubro. When you get back i'm going to be crazy strong."

Kirishima said as he held a hand out. Katsuki huffed and smirked as he took it.

"Better be, I need a better punching bag." Katsuki said as he waved off the others and began walking to the jet. "Kacchan!" Izuku yelled as he ran up with Shoto. "The fuck do you want Deku?" Katsuki asked as Izuku gripped his fist.

"You passed me up again. That doesn't mean im backing down however. When you get back, i'll be the one who beats you!" Izuku exclaims with a smile on his face. Katsuki gives him a look as he finally cracks a smile.

"Whatever Izuku." Katsuki said as he turned around toward the plane, Izuku smiles slightly as he watched his old friend board the jet. "Oi IcyHot, if you slack off i'll kill you too." Katsuki said as he walked all the way in.

"Wouldn't dream of it… Katsuki." Shoto said as the door shut and the jet began to take off. The group of kids on the ground started waving toward the jet as it took off. Katsuki took another look at his friends as they departed, "Missing them already?" Momo asked as Katsuki grabbed her hand.

"Nah, I've you I ain't worried about any of them bastards." Katsuki said as Momo smiled at him while leaning into his chest. "Next stop Shanghai, I wonder what awaits us there." Momo pondered as Katsuki smirked.

"Private time." Katsuki said with a smirk as Momo gently slapped his chest with a blush on her face. The clouds zipped by the plane as the couple got comfy.

"I love you."

Momo looked at Katsuki as he turned his head away. "I didn't get to tell you earlier cause those fucks were around but-"

Katsuki is cut off by the warm embrace of Momo's lips as they press against his.

"I love you too. Katsuki."


End file.
